Little Princess II
by Emmy Black Potter
Summary: Continuação de Little Princess, necessário ler. A Guerra dos Astros está para ocorrer novamente, e, para ajudar seus pais, Rei Charlie e Rainha Renée, a Princesa Bella do Sol vai à Terra fingindo ser uma mortal qualquer. Até encontrar os Cullen.
1. Prólogo

**Resumo:**

Little Princess II

_"Ora, você esperava que eu não lutasse por ser uma donzela?"_

A guerra entre o Sol e a Lua parece estar voltando com mais força que a primeira.  
>A Princesa Bella do Sol anda tendo sonhos esquisitos sobre uma garota chamada Ever e uma criança chamada Isabella.<br>Extremamente confusa, tenta entender mais do seu passado e dessas duas garotas misteriosas.  
>Entretanto, há mais um problema.<br>Seus poderes solares estão se extinguindo e, para ajudar seus pais, Rei e Rainha, vai ao Mundo Humano – Terra – fingindo ser uma mortal qualquer.

Os Cullens nunca mais foram os mesmos depois da morte de Bella, principalmente Edward, que se culpa até hoje por não ter admitido que a amava.  
>No entanto, a chegada de uma nova garota na escola pode abalar as estruturas dessa família sobrenatural.<p>

Uma guerra está para acontecer.

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo<strong>

_ Há muito tempo, quando o Sol e a Lua ainda eram astros próximos, antes mesmo dos humanos existirem na Terra, existiam duas grandes civilizações: o Império da Lua e o Reino do Sol. Ambos lutavam para ver quem poderia ficar no Poder de tudo._

_ Do lado do Sol, seres positivos, alegres e bondosos batalhavam com bravura e coragem. Do lado da Lua, seres malignos trapaceavam, matavam e manipulavam qualquer pessoa em seu caminho._

_ Durante séculos, esses seres lutaram, durante séculos, esses seres se enfraqueceram, se fortaleceram, empobreceram e enriqueceram. Entretanto, o final se aproximava: a Rainha Renée, do Sol, e a Rainha Myrtle, da Lua, estavam grávidas._

_ Seriam duas crianças especiais, filhos de duas espécies. O Rei Juan, da Lua, era filho de Caçadores da Lua – cruel, inescrupuloso e frio. A Rainha Myrtle possuía o Sangue Real da Lua – bonita, elegante e mortal._

_ O Rei Charlie, do Sol, tinha o Sangue Real do Sol – poderoso, rei por direito e guerreiro. A Rainha Renée provinha de uma poderosa linhagem de Bruxos e Bruxas – mágica, linda e inteligente._

_ Primeiro nasceu o herdeiro do trono da Lua, Príncipe Dan. Quase matou a mãe ao nascer. Era forte, rápido, possuía o orgulho do sangue real lunar e bons reflexos dos Caçadores._

_ Depois, veio a Princesa Ever. De aparência frágil, mas poderosa. Controlava o fogo e o vento por ter o Sangue Real do Sol e era dotada de Magia por nascer metade Bruxa._

_ A luta nos anos seguintes foi acirrada, ambas as civilizações treinavam e o príncipe e a princesa somente aumentavam seus poderes para o fim da guerra. Mas, certo dia, a Princesa Ever, irritada pela briga com sua mãe, estava passeando pelos jardins quando vê uma coisa curiosa, que não havia visto antes._

_ Uma ponte simples, celestial e quase invisível estava conectando o Sol com a Lua, era como se aquela passagem tivesse aparecido ali, de repente e para ela. Sem receios do que poderia acontecer e curiosa Ever atravessou a ponte._

_ Não esperava ser surpreendida no meio dela, porém, por Dan da Lua, que também vira a ponte depois de sair para uma caminhada perto do campo em que treinava. Pensaram, por alguns segundos em lutar, mas Ever sentou-se delicadamente no chão e suspirou._

_ Disse que odiava o fato de ter de lutar, não poder haver paz. Dan, sentando-se ao seu lado, concordou. Conversaram por horas, até que as horas ficaram se tornando freqüentes – eles sempre davam um jeito de escapar para conversar ou simplesmente desabafar. Era um amor proibido, impossível._

_ No dia da luta, que parecia ser final, ambos tinham de se enfrentar. Lutaram, com dor e lágrimas, mas, no fim de tudo, acabaram explodindo-se em fogo e gelo. A explosão foi a coisa mais linda – e triste, pelo menos, para os seres do Sol e uns poucos da Lua que tinham compaixão – que as pessoas haviam vistos e veio com tamanho poder, que afastou ambos os astros, fazendo a Lua parar ao lado de um planeta e o Sol, maior, permaneceu, distanciando-se poucos quilômetros – em relação a quando se fala de universo._

_ A guerra entre o Sol e a Lua acabou, ou assim pensavam os seres. Vampiros e Caçadores da Lua – seres potencialmente malignos - foram para a Terra, planejando dominar mais de um lugar. E, para manter o equilíbrio, Transformos e Bruxos – seres do bem - foram atrás, lutando até hoje naquele Planeta. Assim os humanos surgiram._

_ Há alguns anos a discórdia entre o Império e o Reino vem acontecendo e a guerra se aproxima. Meus pais pediram minha ajuda para buscar amigos seus que foram para a Terra e, para isso, preciso me disfarçar de humana com o pseudônimo de Annabella Summer._

_ Porém, eu tinha sonhos esquisitos com minha velha irmã morta, Ever. E sonhos, também, com uma garotinha vampira – que tecnicamente devia ser da Lua, já que era, bom, vampira – chamada Isabella Cullen. _

_ Será difícil, não há como negar, ainda mais quando meus poderes estão sumindo e eu estou cada vez mais com uma aparência de morte. Entretanto, vou me esforçar para salvar meu Reino e descobrir sobre meu passado, o que meus pais sempre me esconderam._

_ Se não, não me chamo Bella – o problema era que eu nem mesmo tinha certeza desse fato. Tudo era confuso._

_Princesa Bella Kathleen do Sol_


	2. Sensações

**Capítulo 2 – Sensações**

_(2010)_

Pov's Bella:

Encarei com ansiedade a janela de meu avião. Afinal, por que aquela ponte para eu vir a Terra não podia ser diretamente em Seattle, tinha que ser em Phoenix? Houve todo um trabalho de pegar um avião. Nada contra humanos, eles são realmente legais e, levando em conta que minha aparência é de uma – e estou prestes a fingir ser uma -, não posso xingá-los, mas... Não poderiam ter inventando bagulhos mais rápidos?

Não. Eu não estou louca. Avião não é exatamente o meio de transporte mais rápido do Sol. Ainda mais levando em conta que os únicos aviões no Reino são os jatinhos da realeza. Todos os seres mágicos andam, e no Sol _só _há seres mágicos.

O homem na cadeira ao lado roncou e eu soltei um muxoxo frustrada. Quando a aeromoça passou do meu lado discretamente chamei sua atenção.

- Deseja algo? – se ela soubesse quem sou não falaria assim. Em geral não sou mimada, essa história de poder realmente _não _subiu a minha cabeça, mas eu não conseguia não ficar indignada com essa história de Terra e tal.

- Ah, sim... – _não chamaria você se não desejasse, _retruquei mentalmente – Posso mudar de assento?

- Sinto muito, Srta. isso não será possível – ela falou dando-me um olhar repreendedor. Qual é? Ela não devia ser muitos anos mais velha que eu.

Tenho eternos quinze anos, a aeromoça não pode ser tão velha assim – se bem que aquelas ruguinhas é fogo, hein? Bom, não importa realmente. Eu _já _estava na primeira classe, isso significava que eu tinha pagado mais caro, logo, tinha mais direitos, né?

O mundo humano era _tãããããão_ estranho.

_Atenção, passageiros: estaremos pousando dentro de alguns minutos_, a voz do piloto anunciou ao avião todos e eu senti que poderia cantar de felicidade – eu não tinha pagado tão caro pra ficar do lado dessa orca que roncava!

Respirei fundo. Calma, Bella, você está se estressando demais... Eu tinha dito que ser princesa não havia subido a minha cabeça? A _idiotice _subiu a minha cabeça! Realmente, eu tenho que parar de ser tão cruel afinal, quem sou eu? Bella do Sol, ou aquele principezinho mimado da Lua, Demétrio?

Após aquela coisa chata do avião no pouso, peguei minha bagagem, uma única mochila cheia de isopor. Qual era o sentido de levar as coisas _de verdade _quando, ao chegar a casa, eu poderia simplesmente fazer tudo aparecer num passe de mágica? – certamente minha mãe ser Bruxa trouxe umas vantagens.

Passei reto pela esteira com as malas maiores, aquela história de fazer tudo aparecer de repente. No relativamente grande aeroporto de Seattle, não achei quem eu esperava. Ai, ai. Várias pessoas se abraçavam pelo reencontro, ou passavam apressadas para não perderem seus vôos.

Estava encostada a uma pilastra quando uma tontura me atingiu. Apoiei a mão e fechei levemente os olhos, tentando não chamar atenção a minha pessoa. Felizmente, minhas preces foram ouvidas: alguns segundos depois eu estava bem, ainda de pé e sem ninguém olhando por mais que alguns milésimos de segundo.

Alguns instantes depois vi chegar pela rua principal do aeroporto um carro. Isso era normal, quer dizer, tirando o fato de que o carro era um porshe amarelo canário.

As pessoas que desceram do carro eram no mínimo perfeitas. Duas mulheres e um homem. O homem era alto – dei um sorriso torto pensando que, mesmo eu não sendo mais criança, ainda era mínima perto dele. Tinha cabelos pretos e caiam elegantemente pela sua testa. Os olhos castanhos eram extrovertidos e alegres. De mãos dadas com ele, estava uma mulher.

Ela era relativamente alta. Incrivelmente linda. Seus cabelos, também pretos, caiam lisos até o meio das costas, e estavam presos num rabo de cavalo relaxado. Os olhos mel estavam atrás de lentes transparentes de um óculos elegante.

E, por fim, a outra mulher. Esta sorriu animadamente para mim, praticamente quicando enquanto corria em minha direção. Lucy tinha cabelos loiros compridos e que caiam em ondas pelas costas. Seus olhos castanhos eram animadíssimos e acolhedores. Minha amiga era alta, magra, linda de causar inveja.

Benjamin Cheney, Angela Weber e Lucinda Yellow. Meus melhores amigos no universo inteirinho.

Senti o impacto do corpo de Lucy contra o meu poucos segundos depois e, como se já não bastasse estarem atraindo atenção pelo carro e pela beleza, ela fez questão de gritar:

- Bellinha! Ah, Bellinha! Senti tanto sua falta, amiga, você não tem noção! – discreta. _Muito_ discreta.

Angela parou do meu lado e, menos escandalosa e dramática, me deu um abraço apertado.

- Ainda usando esses óculos horrorosos, Ang? – eu ri junto com ela.

- Eles escondem meus olhos, foram encantados para isso. Até parece que você não sabe que são mágicos.

- Eles escondem quem você realmente é. Uma pessoa bela e gentil – eu retruquei sussurrante e ela agradeceu num sorriso.

Vir-me-ei para Ben e – já tínhamos atraído atenção mesmo – pulei em seus braços, abraçando-o pelo pescoço.

- Coleguinha, que saudade a sua! – imitei perfeitamente a voz de Lucy, fazendo Ang e Ben rir, enquanto Lucy revirava os olhos castanhos.

Desci do colo do meu amigo, ajeitando minha blusa e meu casaco. Não que eu sentisse frio, mas todos os humanos usavam jaquetas grandes, eles provavelmente suspeitariam se descobrissem que eu não sinto nem um terço do frio deles.

Eu simplesmente não sinto frio. Nunca.

- Como foi o vôo? – Ang perguntou interessada, mas vi um olhar travesso em seus olhos.

- Tire com a cara da Bella, é tão divertido – ironizei os vendo rir –, mas, respondendo a sua pergunta, foi a pior experiência da minha vida. Cruz credo, os humanos acham mesmo que aquele... Troço é rápido?

A esse ponto já estávamos todos no carro, confortavelmente sentados e indo em alta velocidade em direção à Garfos, digo, Forks (quem dá um nome a esse para uma cidade?). (N/A: Forks = Garfos em inglês).

Repentinamente assumi um ar sério:

- Como está a situação por aqui? Houve algum ataque?

Há alguns anos, ataques simplesmente começaram a ocorrer por todo o mundo humano – obviamente, ou seja, a Terra. Os mortais têm certo... Pensamento limitado ao sobrenatural, então somente concluíram que eram terroristas e problemas ecológicos. Quer saber? Antes fosse.

A realidade era dura e fria: a Guerra dos Astros começava no planeta mais fraco, matando inocentes. O Império da Lua não se preocupava realmente com isso. Ora, eles não se preocupavam nem antes da Guerra – se já existiam Vampiros sugando sangue e Caçadores da Lua a solta.

Mas o Reino do Sol, o _meu _reino, de fato se preocupa. Então, talvez seja melhor que isso acabe em breve. E é por esse motivo que vim a esse lugarzinho pequeno e indefeso: para chamar aliados. Ang, Lucy e Ben moram na Terra há alguns anos, a última vez que os vi foi no Sol, há muitos meses atrás, quando decidimos que eu viria.

Meses de preparação, a Princesa do Sol estava saindo do _Sol_. Irônico, né? Mas, bem, convenci meus pais de que era poderosa o suficiente para me cuidar e, com meus amigos não teria problema algum. Não mesmo. Além do que era por uma boa causa.

Entretanto, eles não me deixaram simplesmente me jogar de cara na luta, disseram que eu tinha que planejar tudo, e foi o que fiz durante esse tempo todo – em sigilo da Lua, claro. Treinar, treinar e treinar. Se tornou uma rotina incrivelmente cansativa...

_- Papai, papai! – uma garotinha espalhafatosa gritava indo de direção a um grande trono no enorme salão._

_ O homem sentado abriu os braços, recebendo de bom grado a menina._

_- Olá, Bella – ele cumprimentou._

_ A menina, porém, o ignorou completamente, fazendo outra pergunta: _

_- Por que tenho de treinar tanto? Joe me faz treinar como se não houvesse amanhã! – a menina esticou os braços, tentando mostrar que era muito treino._

_ O homem riu, mas seu rosto tinha traços duros de lutas._

_- Um dia você entenderá Bella, um dia. Por enquanto, descanse. Hoje você está dispensada do treino, eu mesmo falarei com Joe - o homem falou._

_ A menina sorriu e saiu saltitando alegremente do salão..._

Balancei a cabeça, espantando memórias...

_Hoje eu entendo, papai_, pensei com determinação, _e não gosto. Não gosto nada de meu entendimento_. Fechei minhas mãos em punhos, com força, tentando impedir as lágrimas de virem.

Estava tão focada em mim mesma, que quase pulei de susto quando Ang respondeu a minha pergunta: - Não. Essa região é tranqüila. Nenhum ataque ocorre, ainda bem. Bom, _era _tranqüila – completou com um olhar brincalhão, virando-se para mim do banco da frente – você e Lucy juntas não é algo seguro, não é mesmo?

Todos nós rimos. Fiquei contente em ver que ainda poderia contar com meus amigos para não cair na escuridão do medo que a Guerra trazia. No entendo, suspirei internamente, morar em Forks não era exatamente o meu sonho.

- Vocês já estão na cidade há quanto tempo? – indaguei curiosa. É certo que meus amigos moram na Terra há muito tempo, então, ficar em somente um lugar não era viável, pois os humanos _não _são idiotas.

- Pouco mais de um mês – Ben respondeu para mim do volante. Ele olhou pelo espelho retrovisor, observando-me – por quê? Já está querendo ir embora?

Lucy deu sua risadinha alegre, o que me fez girar os olhos em sua direção.

- Antes mesmo de vir eu já queria, Bem, antes mesmo de vir – respondi num suspiro, fazendo-o sorrir de lado.

Ora, Forks não tinha nada de especial. Era uma cidadezinha pequena num estado pequeno. Mas por que aquele frio na barriga não me abandonava?

Fechei os olhos, ignorando novamente a tontura que tomou conta de meu corpo.


	3. Cafofo Real

**Capítulo 3 – Cafofo Real**

Pov's Bella:

O carro estava indo tão rápido pela estrada que nem mesmo sacolejava. Era uma estradinha de paralelepípedo no meio da floresta que dava para nossa casa. Discreta, mas visível até mesmo a olhos humanos.

Distante o suficiente para treinarmos se quiséssemos, mas, felizmente, a casa não era nenhum bangalô. Estava mais para uma mansão, na realidade. Era simplesmente linda, magnífica. Com certeza um pouco exagerada, afinal, era uma cidadezinha pequena e não queríamos chamar atenção, mas tenho certeza que meus pais – que falaram com meus amigos – pediram algo do tipo. Eles queriam máxima proteção e comodidade.

A mansão era incrível, entre o moderno e o antigo ela conseguia ser perfeita e, dando uma volta rápida nela, reparei numa piscina – isso!

- Que tal o nosso cafofo? – perguntou Ben, jogando-se em uma das espreguiçadeiras que tinha perto da piscina.

- É... É linda – eu sorri, olhando tudo em volta com olhos brilhantes.

Lucy apareceu de repente, sorrindo para mim: - Angela achou que você não ia gostar quando compramos, mas eu te conheço desde que me comuniquei telepaticamente com seu feto.

Ergui uma sobrancelha. De fato, quando nasci Lucy já era minha amiga, mas _isso _era exagero. Angela apareceu calmamente, revirando os olhos, então, para ajudá-la, falei:

- Bom, é realmente um pouco exagerado... – o queixo de Lucy trincou indignado – mas depois de viver no palácio do Sol todos esses anos, você se acostuma.

Vi as duas sorrirem para mim, e Ben levantou da espreguiçadeira – Bella, você realmente sabe fazer alguém parar de brigar.

Eu sorri e tombei docemente a cabeça para o lado: - Fazer o quê? É o meu jeitinho.

- Ah, menina, eu conheço teu jeito e não é essa doçura – Lucy exclamou sabiamente – seu jeito é rebelde, rebelde, posso fazer o que quiser, o mundo que se ferre, ié, ié, ié – ela cantou num tom que parecia rock.

- Não sou assim – respondi negando com a cabeça – me preocupo com meu reino e todos nele, talvez eu seja um pouco teimosa e mal criada... Até irônica, mas rebelde não.

- Um pouco? – minha melhor amiga ironizou e eu sorri inocentemente.

- Bom, aprendi com a melhor – e passei o braço por seus ombros, vendo-a corar.

Todos nós rimos. Era bom finalmente relaxar um pouco, afastar o clima tenso que vem cobrindo castelo há alguns anos.

- Bom – sentei preguiçosamente na beira da piscina, tirando os sapatos e os mergulhando na água – como é a escola? É legal?

- Você nunca foi para uma não é? – Angela imitou meus gestos, também mergulhando os pés na piscina. Entretanto, assim que tirou os sapatos, estes sumiram, e tenho certeza que reapareceram em seu quarto. Pois é, Angela é uma Bruxa.

Abaixei a cabeça. Não, nunca fora. No Sol havia várias escolas, algumas simples, mas a maioria, mágicas. Havia escolas somente para Transformos, escolas somente para Bruxos, escolas somente para Fadas do Bosque (uma espécie um tanto rara no Sol). Existiam escolas para todos, para todas as espécies.

Mas eu nunca fora numa dessas. Minha educação era em casa, sozinha. Claro que eu tinha amigos no Reino, entretanto nunca fui uma criança exatamente normal... Ainda mais quando as pessoas insistem em chamar-me de Princesa – ora, meu nome é Bella Kathleen, não, Princesa.

Levantei a cabeça e sorri para minha amiga: - Vai ser divertido. Mas, então, como é lá?

Ben coçou a nuca, envergonhado: - Na verdade não sabemos como essa escola em especifico é.

Meu queixo caiu.

- Como é? Vocês estão na cidade há um mês... _Por favor_, não me digam que se matricularam e não foram à escola... – implorei sabendo que não tinha jeito mesmo.

- Tá bom, não diremos – Lucy respondeu, enquanto brincava com um vaso de plantas, fazendo as flores crescerem. A propósito, Lucy é uma Fada do Bosque. Essa é uma espécie no mínimo interessante. O olfato é aguçado, pois em geral elas vivem nas florestas que o Sol possui. Mas sua rapidez não é muita, porque em quase todos os casos as Fadas do Bosque lutam paradas, usando a natureza ao seu favor.

Não tinha nada para Lucy usar a seu favor para me impedir de estrangulá-la.

- Pelo amor de Deus, isso chama _muita _atenção – eu bati o pé, pensando em como tinham sido bobos. Apesar de a situação ter certa graça – Ah, quer saber? Esqueça. Eu provavelmente faria a mesma coisa, mas não deixa de ter sido irresponsável.

- Ah, fica fria, Bellinha, eu tenho décadas de vida, sei o que to fazendo – minha amiga fada me tranqüilizou. Ah, tá. Vamos todos confiar na Fada do Bosque hiperativa e dramática.

Suspirei e dei um sorriso torto, meus amigos nunca mudariam. Assenti e dei de ombros: - Tanto faz, então. Bom, vou para o meu quarto, quero arrumar minhas coisas, tomar um bom banho e despencar na cama.

- Parece uma boa idéia, Bella, você parece cansada – Ben comentou olhando atentamente para mim.

Suei frio, mas mantive uma máscara feliz.

- Não se preocupe. Deve ter sido a viagem longa, sabe, do Sol para a Terra, e de Phoenix para Forks é uma grande jornada, certo? – quando vi que ele assentiu, dei um último sorriso antes de me virar e caminhar pela casa.

Ela era realmente muito grande, e tive que acabar por usar meus poderes para achar meu quarto. Era no final do corredor, com portas duplas. Ai, ai. Não sei por que, mas discretamente Angela ainda me trata como Princesa – detesto isso. Nada contra, é legal e tal, mas... Eu queria ser normal, simplesmente.

Entrei no quarto e o encarei. Era todo em tons de creme, com uma grande cama _king size_, portas que davam para um closet – e se for Lucy que o montou, com certeza é algo gigantesco. Não me enganei, assim que abri as portas dos supostos armários vi um closet tão grande que senti tudo girar – e não era aquela vertigem bizarra.

O banheiro parecia relaxante, com uma grande banheira que parecia tentadora no momento. Mas a cama... Ah, a cama era uma tentação que eu não iria resistir hoje. Tomei um banho quente e rápido no chuveiro, fiz minhas malas aparecerem por magia e se arrumarem nos armários e prateleiras, e cai na cama.

Estava tão quentinha, macia e cheirosa... Ah, eu amo camas, demais, demais. Principalmente uma como a minha, grande e espaçosa somente para mim.

Somente para mim... Essa frase, por algum motivo inexplicável, ficou ecoando na minha cabeça, até eu apagar na inconsciência do sono.

Quando acordei na manhã seguinte, a luz do sol batia em meu rosto deliciosamente. Ah. Nada melhor que acordar assim. Espreguicei-me preguiçosamente e me levantei da cama, caminhando em direção ao banheiro.

Antes mesmo de chegar na porta já tinha tirado a roupa toda. Entrei no chuveiro e deixei a água escorrer por mim, quando começou a ficar fria, rindo, esquentei-a novamente.

Infelizmente, depois de alguns minutos tive que sair e ir me vestir. Era segunda-feira, e hoje eu teria meu primeiro dia de aula. Eu estava ansiosa. Mas com medo. Feliz. Mas triste. Eu acho que estava sentindo tudo ao mesmo tempo, e ao mesmo tempo não sentindo nada. Sou tão estranha.

Acabei vestindo uma calça jeans preta, com uma blusa bege super fofa e um casaco justinho branco. Uma bota alta de salto preta e _voi lé_: estava prontinha. Eu fiquei contente ao me olhar no espelho e ver o resultado, no Sol nunca posso usar essas roupas. Somente longos vestidos e jóias demais.

Desci cantarolando as escadas e encontrei Angela cozinhando panquecas na bonita cozinha.

- Bom dia, Ang – cumprimentei-a, enquanto pegava um pouco suco que tinha na jarra.

- Bom dia, Bella – ela sorriu e depositou um prato com algumas panquecas na minha frente.

Corei: - Ah, não precisava, Ang... Não quero te incomodar tão cedo.

Ela sorriu, e colocou três pratos com panquecas na mesa. O dela próprio estava vazio, mas os outros dois estavam com uma torre quase caindo.

Vendo meu olhar explicou: - Ben sendo um Transformo come demais, e Lucy, por algum motivo, gosta muito de panquecas.

Nós duas rimos, e eu repeti:

- Sério, Ang. Não cozinhe para mim.

- Ora, Bella, não tem problema. Eu adoro cozinhar e, além do mais, você disse que não sabe fritar nem ovo, não é? – quando assenti, ela continuou: - Mas seria estranho se soubesse você sempre teve alguém para cozinhar para você.

- Ah... Certo – sei que Angela não queria me magoar com o comentário, então lhe dei meu melhor sorriso e peguei o mel, jogando-o em cima da minha comida e a devorando.

Lucy e Ben chegaram no meio da refeição. A primeira, como sempre, contente e o segundo sonolento. Quando viram a comida terminaram-na antes mesmo de mim, que tinha começado antes. Angela não estava brincando.

- Bom, Bella temos uma coisa para te dar e, antes que você reclame – ela se adiantou sorridente, puxando minha mão para uma porta – é um presente de seus pais, então, se quiser reclamar sobre ganhar algo, fale com eles.

Ela abriu a porta e eu vi uma garagem. O porshe amarelo canário estava lá ("É meu" explicou Lucy), ao lado de uma caminhonete verde escura e reluzente ("Do Ben, mas eu acho tão feia", "Eu ouvi isso, Lucy!") e, por último, tinha um pano cobrindo algo grande.

Quando minha amiga tirou o pano vi o carro da minha vida. Um Maserati Gran Turismo preto me encarava como se tivesse um sorriso – talvez fosse o meu sorriso.

Saltitei e bati palminhas, dando gritinhos dignos de Lucy: - Ah, nem acredito! Um carro, só para mim... – acariciei o capo do meu carro.

Angela chegou rindo e explicou: - Bom, sabemos que você tem eternos quinze anos, se bem que você já tem quinze há algum tempo, mas aqui você vai fingir ter dezessete. E tem que ter seu carro certo.

- Do contrário, com quem iríamos para a escola? – Ben completou sorridente.

Abracei todos eles, e depois entrei rápido no meu carro: - Ah, bebê, eu te adorei – meus amigos que entraram logo em seguida riram de minha fala.

- Todos estamos no segundo ano também, Bella, com nossas aparência não há problema algum nisso – Lucy disse do meu lado. – Então, não precisa ficar histérica por que pensou que não ia ficar comigo.

- Ah, Lucy... Eu não estava histérica por isso, é que eu amei, amei, amei, amei, amei meu carro – eu devolvi na mesma moeda a modéstia dela.

Seu queixo caiu e ela cruzou os braços, fazendo um biquinho falso.

Rimos e eu continuei dirigindo para a escola.

Ah, eu não estava no Sol, não estava com meus pais. Estava na Terra pela guerra que estava acontecendo, ajudando meu Reino, mas a sensação de liberdade era a melhor coisa que eu senti minha vida toda.

Mas eu devia saber, mesmo naquela hora ótima, que a liberdade não é eterna.

E nunca seria.


	4. O destino me odeia

**Capítulo 4 – O destino me odeia**

_(Casa dos Cullen)_

Pov's Edward:

- Pare de ser irritante, Emmett, eu não vou comer isso – irritei-me, espantando com um tapa o pão que ele esfregava em meu rosto.

- Não, não – Emmett me contradisse. Jasper, ao seu lado, balançava a cabeça em concordância – nós apostamos, você perdeu. _Tem que _comer. Não é uma opção.

- Pare você de ser irritante _e _marica, _Edinho_ – Rosalie zombou – come logo essa bosta e vamos para a escola, antes que nos atrasemos.

Revirei os olhos e, numa mordida, acabei com o pão. Aquilo desceu asquerosamente pela minha goela. Poderia ser pior? Eu acho que não.

- Há, há, há – Emmett e Jasper riam histericamente, parecendo duas Alices – a cara dele foi hilária.

Ignorei totalmente, cruzando os braços e indo em direção ao meu volvo prateado – ah, o melhor carro que já tive.

- Ora, pare de ser assim fechado, Edward – Alice cantarolou em seu tom alegre, enquanto sentava no banco do passageiro do volvo. Os outros três ainda riam histéricos no andar de cima, distraídos demais para perceberem que já os esperávamos no carro.

- É difícil – retruquei, olhando em outra direção.

O ser humano tem um senso engraçado. Ele sempre tenta espantar lembranças e pensamentos ruins. Mas eu não sou um humano, e minha mente insiste em trazer lembranças _daquele _dia. Não sei. Dói inimaginavelmente, entretanto, por algum motivo, eu continuo pensando.

Extremamente masoquista, eu. Todavia, eu não queria mesmo esquecê-_la_, muito menos fingir que aqueles melhores anos de minha existência não existiram. Todos sabem que vampiros só têm um companheiro para a eternidade. Eu não tenho mais a _minha_.

_Bella_.

- Vai logo, Edward – Rosalie – quem mais? – reclamou do banco de trás, sentada ao lado de Emmett.

Despertei, pensando em como eu nem mesmo notei que eles tinham entrado no carro. Durante o caminho eles conversavam e contavam piadinhas, ignorando completamente a dor que se passava em suas mentes – mas eu ouvia. Eu sempre ouvia.

Eu sempre tinha que ouvir a minha dor própria e de todos os outros oito vampiros na casa. Era uma tortura. Uma tortura diária, e que eu não podia simplesmente ignorar. Então aprendi a conviver com ela.

Parei o carro na típica vaga do estacionamento, ainda faltavam uns bons minutos para as aulas começarem, então Jasper e Emmett encostaram-se ao carro, e Alice e Rosalie começaram a tagarelar sobre assuntos como shopping e coisas que definitivamente não ligo. Não mesmo.

Jéssica Stanley passou do meu lado com pensamentos pervertidos. Incrível. Estamos aqui há quase dois anos e ela ainda pensa em mim – e em Mike Newton. Ela acha o quê? Que eu deveria sentir-me honrado por estar em sua lista? Mal Jéssica sabe que eu tenho meu próprio amor realmente eterno.

Lauren Mallory conseguia ser mais mente poluída que aquela outra barang... Bom, garota – ou quase isso. Na realidade, as meninas de hoje em dia, em sua maioria, só pensam em roupas para serem melhores que as outras, terem namorados melhores que as das outras, sapatos melhore... Ah. Já entendeu. Encontrar uma menina que realmente pense nessa cidade é uma coisa rara.

- Ed, mano, para de ficar sério assim, tá me assustando – Emmett falou para mim.

Revirei os olhos. O meu irmão mais velho é mesmo o ser mais impressionante que já passou pelo meu século de vida.

- De repente é a gororoba que ele comeu voltando! – Jasper falou balançando as mãos com ansiedade.

Ambos começaram a pensar em uma torcida invisível, torcendo para eu vomitar ali na frente de todos. Que apoio.

Eu estava bem, tentando não ficar revirando os olhos constantemente aos meus irmãos, quando aconteceu. Ouvi pneus cantando silenciosamente no estacionamento, parando do outro lado do mesmo. Era um carro novo, moderno e preto reluzente.

Rosalie resmungou algo sobre seu carro – uma Ferrari vermelha – ser melhor. Alice disse consigo mesma que não tinha previsto nenhum aluno novo. Isso, sim, me fez olhar para ela confuso, que deu de ombros, prestando mais atenção ao carro.

Primeiro desceu do banco de trás um homem – bom, um garoto se você pensar na minha idade. Era tão alto quanto Emmett ou Corin. Tinha cabelos pretos e olhos castanhos escuros. Do outro lado do carro, mas ainda atrás, saiu uma garota. De cabelos também pretos e olhos castanhos, que estavam escondidos atrás de lentes, de um óculos, transparentes – por algum motivo, o óculos foi a primeira coisa que me chamou a atenção nela.

A garota que saiu pelo banco do passageiro me parecia estranhamente familiar, mas eu não conseguia me recordar de onde. Era alta, deslumbrante e parecia honesta – diferente das fofoqueiras daqui. Seus olhos castanhos eram acolhedores e divertidos, e, _muito_, mas _muito_ familiares. Seu rosto, seus cabelos loiros, tudo pareci familiar.

A que desceu do bando do motorista me fez perder a linha de raciocínio por alguns segundos – o que é um longo tempo para um vampiro.

Ela tinha cabelos caramelos que desciam encaracolados até um pouco acima da cintura. Eram brilhantes e me deu uma vontade esquisita de mexê-los entre meus dedos, senti-los. Tinham uma cor tão incomum, viva. Seus olhos eram chocantes. Desafiadores, mas ainda sim carinhosos. Do mais lindo azul céu, eles me encararam por alguns instantes, antes de desviarem. Sua pele era da mais linda porcelana e suas bochechas rosadas eram como seus cabelos, deram-me uma vontade de encostar meus dedos.

Não percebi que a encarava até ela ir embora, com os seus amigos ou família, não sei. A questão que de sua mente só vinha um vazio profundo veio-me somente depois que ela saiu e me tirou de seu encanto.

- Humpf. Com certeza não é mais bonita que eu – ouvi Rosalie murmurar para si mesma.

- Estranho – eu comentei na velocidade vampiresca para os meus irmãos e irmãs – não consigo ler a mente de nenhum deles.

- E eu não consigo ver o futuro de nenhum deles – Alice disse frustrada.

- Oba – Emmett estalou os dedos, como quem diz "briga, briga, briga" – eu estava precisando de diversão.

- Não pode simplesmente chegar lá e lutar com eles, provavelmente são somente humanos estranhos – Jasper comentou.

Bom, de fato tinha algo estranho naquela garota de olhos azuis misteriosos. Mas que ela era bonita er... Parei meu pensamento completamente. O que eu estava dizendo, pensando, o que for? Eu _amo _Isabella Cullen, viva ou morta. Ela _é_ a razão da minha existência.

- Bem, o sinal vai tocar daqui a pouco – Alice disse em seu tom de quem tinha mesmo visto o que dizia – então é melhor simplesmente irmos para nossas salas e deixarmos para ver o que são, ou melhor, _quem _são aquelas pessoas depois.

Todos concordaram e se retiraram para suas próprias aulas, mas, por algum motivo inexplicável, meus pensamentos pelo resto do dia só conseguiam voltar aquele grupo – mais especificamente _àquela _garota.

Pov's Bella:

Quando estacionei o carro, vi que meus amigos saiam dramaticamente devagar. Rolei os olhos para eles, eles gostam mesmo de causar impacto, não? Bom, que assim seja. Se estou na chuva, é para me molhar.

Fui a última a sair do carro. Lucy, do outro lado do carro, olhava lentamente para alguns, causando aquela sensação de inveja nas meninas e paixão platônica nos caras. Fala sério! Ela tem décadas de vida e ainda faz isso? Tudo bem que eu também não tenho a idade que condiz minha aparência, mas... Ah, esqueça. Lucy é Lucy, não tente mudá-la.

Meus olhos percorreram rapidamente o local. Era uma escola pequena, afinal. Porém era uma escola, e isso bastava. Fazia-me sentir normal o suficiente, sem história de princesa e o que mais você quiser dizer.

Quando minha vista bateu neles, foi impossível não franzir o cenho.

Eram cinco. Todos absurda e inumanamente lindos, maravilhosos e todas as palavras que sejam sinônimos de "bonitos" que você consiga imaginar.

Dos três garotos, um era grande – musculoso como um levantador de peso -, com cabelo escuro e encaracolado. O outro era alto, mais magro, mas ainda musculoso. Seu cabelo possuía cachos loiros desarrumados. E o último era mais juvenil do que os outros, que poderiam estar na faculdade ou mesmo serem professores ao invés de alunos.

Ele tinha cabelos bronze elegantemente desarrumados, e olhos dourados que me encararam com algo que não sei definir. Admiração? Nojo? Receio? Confusão? Era um olhar tão vago, tão indecifrável.

As outras duas pessoas eram mulheres. A mais alta era maravilhosa, daquelas mulheres que fazem você se sentir mal somente por estar no mesmo lugar que ela. Seus cabelos dourados desciam gentilmente pelas costas, e seus olhos, eu defini bem, traziam um sentimento desgostoso.

A mais baixa me fez pensar em uma fada, daquelas de livros de histórias infantis. Mas é claro que é tolice pensar isso, pois Lucy é uma Fada – do Bosque, ainda por cima – e não tem orelhas pontudas nem nada do tipo. Entretanto essa garota parecia muito com uma. De cabelos pretos curtos e espetados para todas as direções.

Eles não se pareciam em nada, mas ao mesmo tempo pareciam. Era uma coisa esquisita. Tinham cada um suas características e feições, mas tinham as semelhanças. Olhos dourados, pele pálida, beleza inimaginável...

E, logo de cara – depois de tantos anos na guerra -, notei o que eram: _vampiros_. Vampiros, aqui em Forks, no finzinho do mundo. No entanto, também não pareciam vampiros, porque tinham olhos dourados. O que eles eram?

Desviei os olhos rapidamente, entreolhando-me com Lucy, que tinha certa expressão de choque no rosto. Ela provavelmente não sabia deles _de verdade_ – quando perguntei se havia algum inimigo e meus amigos disseram que não, não estavam mentindo. Eles realmente pareciam surpresos. Toquei levemente seu braço e ela pareceu despertar de um transe.

- Vamos – chamei-a, indicando que Ang e Ben já caminhavam em direção a secretaria, para pegarmos nossos horários.

Ela balançou a cabeça, assumindo novamente seu ar sempre sorridente e tirando o sério. Lucy cantarolou "If you're happy and you know it" durante todo o caminho para a secretaria.

Porém, enquanto seguia meus amigos pela escada, não pude me impedir de olhar para trás e ver aquela família novamente. Eram estranhos. Quase tão estranhos quanto eu.

Suspirei internamente. Ah. E eu que pensava que vir para o "menor" lugar na Terra não me traria problemas e somente, _somente_, a solução para a guerra.

Cara... Como eu estava enganada.


	5. Forks, Misteriosa Forks

**Capítulo 5 – Foks, Misteriosa Forks**

Pov's Bella:

A primeira aula que tive foi Cálculo, e tive a oportunidade de me sentar ao lado de Ang, que também fazia essa aula comigo. O professor fez-nos apresentar na frente de todos. Pode parecer ridículo a você, mas eu não tinha idéia do que ele queria dizer quando disse isso.

Angela, para minha sorte – e provavelmente vendo minha situação -, falou primeiro: - Bem, sou Angela Weber, tenho dezessete anos e vim de Phoenix.

Franzi o cenho. Ah. De onde eu viria? Phoenix também? Mas eu definitivamente não tinha esse sotaque. Eu não tinha sotaque nenhum em inglês, francês ou qualquer língua. Ora, no Sol a maioria das pessoas falam latim.

Como era meu sotaque?

- Sou Annabella Summer – respirei internamente, quase tinha falado Bella Kathleen – e também tenho dezessete anos.

Felizmente, após essa tortura e olhares curiosos, nos sentamos no final da sala. Nas duas aulas seguintes (História geral, com Lucy, e Espanhol, sozinha) eu não precisei ir lá à frente e repetir o meu mico.

Em compensação, em Espanhol sentou uma garota do meu lado. Ela era alguns centímetros mais alta que eu, seus cabelos eram claros, assim como seus olhos. Ela se apresentou como Jéssica Stanley.

- Então, você veio de Phoenix – Jéssica comentou como quem não quer nada -, mas você não parece alguém que pega muito sol.

Pensa, Bella, pensa. O que você aprendeu em geografia com seus professores particulares? Argh, por que diabos geografia ajudaria agora? Tá, calma, respira. Pensa em ciências, Bella, pensa em ciências...

- Ah. É que eu... É que eu nasci na Inglaterra e minha pele é muito branca, não posso tomar muito sol, de qualquer forma. Foi ótimo ter me mudado para cá, na realidade – e sorri tão falsa quanto a menina.

Ótimo ter me mudado para aqui? De onde eu tirei isso? A pior mentira que já contei. O lugar onde mais chove e menos tem sol em todos os Estados Unidos. Ah, meu amado Sol... Ficarei sem ele durante algum tempo...

E Inglaterra, fala sério, Inglaterra? Eu realmente tenho que praticar contar mentiras. Bom, é bom eu falar minha história logo para meus amigos, antes que eles espalhem que somos todos de Ohio, ou algo do tipo (Lucy possivelmente faria isso. Ela é uma pessoinha muito impressionante, acredite).

Quando deu o intervalo para o almoço, Jéssica me ofereceu para sentar-me na sua mesa. Eu "educadamente" recusei. Ah, tá. Como se eu fosse ficar do lado da garota fofoqueira no meu primeiro dia de aula. Não sou estúpida, não mesmo.

Na porta do refeitório Lucy me esperava e fiquei contente com isso, pois, novamente, eu não tinha a menor idéia do que fazer. E minha "melhor amiga" parecia divertida com o fato – pois é, né? Amigo é pra essas coisas.

- Ria da desgraça alheia, Lucy – eu murmurava num tom tão baixo que só ela escutaria – mas, quando formos treinar, não peça por perdão.

Minha amiga ficou quieta, mas ainda sorria para mim.

Acabei por pegar uma tigela com espaguete – me pergunto por que servem isso na escola -, uma maçã e uma lata com limonada. Sentamos-nos numa mesa razoavelmente afastada, com alguns olhares de curiosos nos seguindo. Ai, ai. Cidades pequenas.

Ben e Ang chegaram alguns minutos depois, de mãos dadas, o que fez alguns os olhar torto, como se namorados que morava juntos não pudesse existir. Pessoas estúpidas e hipócritas.

Afinal, meus amigos são o melhor tipo de pessoa que você pode encontrar. Gentis, amáveis, leais, sinceros, honestos e tudo bom que você consiga imaginar. Por que os humanos julgam tanto as pessoas assim, quando não enxergam a si mesmos?

O refeitório pareceu parar para mim quando os vampiros-que-eu-não-sei-se-são-vampiros-mesmo entraram. Todos desfilavam no seu andar, até mesmo o maior e musculoso era elegante e leve. Uma total antítese.

- Eu descobri quem eles são – Lucy sussurrou para mim, olhando de esguelha para os vampiros. Vi a loira revirar os olhos como se fofocas sobre eles não fossem anormais.

Então eles nos escutavam mesmo – e prestavam atenção, reparei enquanto olhava discretamente para sua mesa do outro lado do refeitório.

- São os Cullen – minha amiga continuou – a loira é Rosalie Hale, e o maior é Emmett Cullen. Eles estão juntos.

- Pergutinha importante – eu interrompi gentilmente, abrindo minha lata de limonada – como você descobriu isso e por que diabos importa quem eles são?

Ela rolou os olhos para mim: - Belleen (odeio quando ela mistura meus nomes para me irritar), você sabe que eu tenho meus meios, afinal, eu sou Lucy, certo?

- Ah, claro, esqueci com quem estava falando – eu ironizei.

Lucy me soprou um beijo antes de continuar: - A baixinha é Alice e o loiro é Jasper Hale. Eles _também _estão juntos, mas não me surpreendo, quero dizer, moram todos na mesma casa, seria estranho se não ficassem, não é?

Os vampiros pareceram surpresos com isso, como se nunca tivessem ouvido tal afirmação. Mas eles disfarçaram bem, cada um olhando para uma direção, fingindo não ouvir.

- E o último, de cabelos bronze, é Edward Cullen. Ele é lindo, é claro, mas, aparentemente, nossa amiguinha Jéssica Stanley foi rejeitada por ele há alguns meses – Lucy deu uma risadinha, olhando para Jéssica que conversava com outra garota em uma mesa.

Angela olhou reprovadora: - Lucinda Yellow deixe de ser tão fofoqueira, você se preocupa demais com a vida dos outros.

Lucy rapidamente se defendeu: - Ora, estamos protegendo a Princesa, não é? Quero dizer, não podemos deixar ninguém machucá-la, tenho que analisar nossos inimigos.

Vi que os vampiros ficaram definitivamente confusos com essa afirmação – ah, acostumem-se, eu senti vontade de dizer para eles, Lucy é assim mesmo.

- Lucy, eles podem ouvir, pare de soprar aos sete ventos essas coisas – eu repreendi – além do mais, ninguém aqui está correndo perigo, e eles tampouco parecerem perigosos. Não faça nada impensado.

- Está bem, Srta. Certinha – ela resmungou desanimada. Não é irônico que a mais viciada em moda seja a que mais gosta de lutas.

Olhei para Ben, ele estava muito quieto.

- O que foi? – eu perguntei para meu amigo e ele me olhou, sorrindo.

- Não é nada, Bella, só que... Bem, não é engraçado que tenhamos vindo justo para essa cidade? – dei um sorriso de canto de boca, quando o sinal bateu.

Suspirei, pegando minha mochila: - Vejo vocês depois, tenho aula de Biologia agora. Ninguém merece.

- Viu, Bella? Não perdeu nada nesses anos sem vir a escola – Lucy disse risonha, indo para sua própria aula.

Eu ri internamente de minha amiga, enquanto seguia pelo corredor. Entrei e o professor organizava alguns papéis na sua mesa. Ele me olhou e assinou a caderneta que eu lhe estendia, indicando o único lugar vago para eu sentar: ao lado do vampiro Edward Cullen.

Ah, mas meu papai do Sol, não é possível que uma pessoa seja tão azarada!

Pov's Edward:

Sentado sozinho em minha mesa, eu não conseguia parar de pensar em como aquela conversa fora estranha. O modo como eles falavam era quase... Era quase como se soubessem o que éramos. Era provável que eu estivesse paranóico, mas acho que fico assim por que não consigo ler a mente de nenhum dos quatro. E isso me deixa na expectativa do que eles pensam.

Frustrante, eu diria.

Um cheiro de flores do campo e dias ensolarados invadiu a sala. A garota nova, Annabella – que para meu enorme azar gostava de ser chamada de Bella – Summer, entrou.

Seu cheiro coçou na minha garganta, fazendo veneno inundar minha boca. Senti vontade de simplesmente pular e sugar seu sangue, ali na sala mesmo, na frente de todos. Era o melhor cheiro que eu já sentira exalar de um humano. Tentador, delicioso, eu quase podia imaginar seu sangue escorrendo pela minha garganta, descendo enquanto...

Parei completamente meus pensamentos. A imagem de Carlisle me veio a mente, e seu enorme autocontrole. Bella também me veio à mente. Eles amavam os seres humanos, _minha _Bella não matava humanos, eu também não matarei nenhum.

Ela sentou do meu lado. Essa humana em especial não tinha muita sorte. Tinha um cheiro deliciosamente tentador e tinha que se sentar justo ao meu lado, ao lado de um vampiro?

O Sr. Banner começou a explicar a matéria. Eu não prestei muita atenção, estava ocupado não respirando e tentando não pular nela. _Eu não ia matá-la_, quase soletrei em minha mente. _Não mesmo_.

- Olá – ela sorriu para mim, ignorando completamente a aura de "perigoso! Perigoso!" que eu tinha.

Quando falei, aspirei o máximo de seu cheiro que consegui, talvez se eu o sentisse em excesso essa vontade de matá-la sumisse: - Olá. Desculpe não ter me apresentado antes, mas sou Edward Cullen.

Ela sorriu: - Imagino que saiba quem sou, estou recebendo muita atenção – ela corou e deu de ombros, como se receber atenção fosse a pior coisa que pudesse acontecer aqui, mesmo que estivesse sentada ao lado de um vampiro, sem saber – sou Annabella, mas me chame de Bella, por favor.

- Não gosta do seu nome? É muito bonito – comentei.

Não é mais bonito que Bella, mas é menos doloroso. Por que ela podia gostar de algo tipo... Anna? Ann? Annabe? Qualquer coisa, menos _Bella_.

- Gosto – ela mentiu horrivelmente, fazendo uma careta de desagrado – mas prefiro Bella. Somente Bella.

Eu não sabia o que doía mais. Minha garganta ardendo por sede ou ouvir isso. Ambas as coisas eram horríveis. A primeira me fazia ter vontade de matar alguém, a segunda partia meu coração em estilhaços.

- Ouvi dizer que você nasceu na Inglaterra, certo? – eu comentei, distanciando-me do assunto "nomes" – Era bom lá?

Bel... Annabella pareceu precisar de alguns milésimos de segundo para pensar. Era como se editasse algo em sua mente – algo que eu não conseguia ver. Definitivamente frustrante.

- Era frio, mais do que aqui – ela riu baixinho, sem atrair a atenção do professor, que ainda explicava a matéria – mas não posso te contar em detalhes, já que quando tinha três anos meus pais morreram e fui morar com minha tia.

- Ah, sinto muito – eu sentia de verdade, era triste saber que aquela garota alegre tinha sofrido uma perda.

- Eu não – ela murmurou distante daqui e tomando conta do que disse, corou e me olhou – Minha tia era muito boa comigo. Ela se chama Sara Yellow.

Por algum motivo, eu sentia que tinha de lembrar-me desse nome – que me trazia uma sensação de _dejà vù -, _mas eu simplesmente tinha uma trava na cabeça.

- Por isso eu e Lucy somos tão amigas, somos primas – Bella sorriu para mim – mas quando a mãe dela teve que viajar pelo mundo a negócios, achamos melhor na ficarmos num lugar tão grande quanto Phoenix, então, nos emancipamos, e aqui estamos.

- Entendo – comentei – e seus outros dois amigos, Angela e Benjamin, não é?

- Sim. Ang e Ben eram nossos amigos lá. São namorados há muito tempo e Angela morava conosco, digo, eu e minha prima, já que não tinha pais, então, acabou que nós quatro nos emancipamos.

Ela olhou para baixo, ainda sorrindo, mas corando: - Foi uma coisa boa, sabe? Nunca me senti tão livre.

Senti que o que ela falava ia além da história de emancipação, porém me decidi por ser educado e não perguntar – mesmo me mordendo de curiosidade.

Nessa ora senti algo revirar-se dentro de mim e enjôo se apoderar. Aquele maldito pão que Emmett me fez comer. O ruim dos vampiros é que eles não podem manter comida humana por muito tempo dentro de si mesmo, e era exatamente o que estava acontecendo.

Parece que eu teria de faltar a próxima aula para tirar essa coisa asquerosa de mim.

Felizmente, o sinal bateu nessa hora. Ou seja, eu estaria livre desse pão ou o que quer que fosse em breve, e eu estava livre de sentir minha queimação na garganta por algum tempo.

Enquanto saía o mais rápido possível da sala, senti minha garganta arder terrivelmente pelo cheiro da Bella que me invadia e ouvi a mesma sussurrar para si baixinho:

- Misterioso... Por que eles são sempre tão misteriosos? – eu não tinha idéia do que ela estava sussurrando.

Pov's Bella:

Eu tive muito tempo para analisar meticulosamente minha conversa com o vampiro – ele definitivamente era um, decidi após ver seus olhos pretos piche na sala de aula. Aparentemente estava com sede -, nas aulas de Trigonometria, Inglês e Governo.

Mas também foi bom quando o sinal do fim da aula tocou e eu pude por alguns minutos esquecer esse assunto. Se eu quisesse pensar em guerra teria ficado no Sol. Claro que estou aqui para conseguir aliados, mas isso não quer dizer que eu tinha que ficar procurando inimigos.

Quando cheguei no estacionamento reparei como tinha demorado. Meus amigos estavam encostados no carro e a maioria dos carros já tinha ido embora – inclusive o volvo prateado que os vampiros estavam encostados no inicio das aulas.

- Achei que tinha se perdido ou algo do tipo – Lucy brincou.

- Não, só... Só estou pensativa. Conto tudo em casa – falei rapidamente quando vi que Ben ia perguntar "por que".

O silêncio reinou até o meio do caminho para casa, quando Lucy – sempre – não agüentou mais e o quebrou:

- O que faremos em relação aos Cullen? – ela estava realmente séria.

Sendo quem era eu esperava que ela fosse perguntar algo do tipo "como foi seu primeiro dia de aula?", entretanto me lembrei que no assunto "guerra" ela ficava seriíssima.

- Por enquanto nada. Não se mostraram agressivos, apesar de termos certeza que são vampiros – falei.

- Bom, veremos – Ben disse, como se estivesse na dúvida de que os Cullen eram pacíficos ou não. Ele estava certo. Até hoje os únicos vampiros pacíficos que encontrei são os três espiões principais do meus pais: Tom, Kath e Mário.

São três vampiros legais que conheço desde que nasci. Claro que existem outros espiões, mas não os conheço. E, mesmo sendo legais, ainda tem olhos vermelhos. No entanto, aqueles Cullen tinham olhos dourados, por que será? Mas está provado que quando ficam com sede os olhos ficam pretos... Como quando Edward me encarou... Com sede.

- Gente... Sinto dizer, mas... – Lcu hesitou – há alguns anos, na verdade, quando eu ainda era uma criança crescendo, eu conheci os Cullen.

Eu quase perdi o controle do carro com tamanha revelação.

- Não fale isso de repente, quer que eu mate a todos nós? – xinguei falsamente brava, tentando tirar o clima tenso que se instalara.

Lucy suspirou, olhando pela janela enquanto falava: - Foi na década de quarenta, aqui em Forks mesmo... Acho que já passou tempo suficiente para ninguém suspeitar que eles não envelhecem, não é mesmo? – ela riu sem humor, o que não era típico dela.

Franzi o cenho: - O que foi, Lucy?

- Nada, nada. Só estou divagando em memórias daquela época – ela balançou a cabeça espantando pensamentos e virou para mim – não estou surpresa que eles não me reconheçam. Eu era muito criança na época, eu mudei.

- Mas seu nome não – Angela retrucou – vampiros tem boa memória, deviam saber.

- Bom, talvez estejam tentando espantar memórias ruins daquela época – Lucy sugeriu, voltando a ficar distante.

Uma tontura tomou conta de mim, porém me forcei a continuar dirigindo como se nada tivesse acontecido. Um riso infantil preencheu minha mente e a imagem de Isabella Cullen – a vampira criança que eu recentemente comecei a ter sonhos – apareceu.

Por que isso parecia a causa de uma Lucy triste?

Ah... Que coisa. Essa cidade traz mistérios demais. Talvez eu realmente deva tirar umas férias.

Ignorei a próxima tontura.


	6. Sonhe com meus olhos

**Capítulo 6 – Sonhe com meus olhos**

Pov's Bella:

_ Uma menina estava deitada em uma cama. Seus cabelos claros espalhavam-se maravilhosamente pelo travesseiro. Ela era pequena, bem pequena._

_ Seus olhos estavam fechados e um homem ao seu lado parecia velar seu sono. O homem era jovem, de cabelos loiros e olhos dourados. Por algum motivo, vi um instinto paternal em seu olhar para a menina._

_ Alguns segundos depois, a menina abriu os olhos. Eram assustadoramente vermelhos vivos. Vampira. Mas... Era uma criança?_

_- Olá – o homem loiro disse hesitante._

_ Mas a menina não respondeu. Levantou-se mais rápido do que um humano poderia fazer, e olhou para seus pés, provavelmente tentando entender como fizera isso. Foi até um espelho que eu tinha no armário e olhou-se. _

_ Sua reação natural ao ver seus olhos vermelhos foi colocar as mãos sobre a boca para conter o grito e olhar-se mais de perto, como se para checar se era verdade._

_ Ela virou-se lentamente para o homem loiro._

_- O que aconteceu comigo? – e o homem suspirou, parecendo editar em sua cabeça, parecendo indeciso sobre, bem, tudo._

_- Eu te encontrei na floresta, gritando, então, te trouxe para minha casa... – o homem parou de falar por alguns instantes e decidiu-se por continuar: - Quem fez isso com você?_

_ A garota franziu o cenho, por alguns segundos parecendo confusa._

_- Eles apareceram de repente. Mataram meus pais, eles fizeram isso comigo. Jane e Alec, esses são seus nomes – por algum motivo inexplicável a mim, um calafrio percorreu minha espinha._

_ Sei que Jane e Alec eram nomes familiares. Com certeza de algum vampiro ou caçador da Lua, a questão era qual ou de onde essas pessoas eram._

_- O que eu me tornei? – a menina perguntou._

_- Uma vampira – o homem loiro foi direto._

_ Senti pena por essa garoinha. Não sei, mas por que eu tinha a impressão de já tê-la visto em algum lugar? Tão familiar..._

_- Qual seu nome, garotinha? – o loiro indagou – Quantos anos você tem?_

_- Sou Isabella, eu era Swan... mas sem meus pais aqui... – ela começou a soluçar baixinho._

_ E eu vi as imagens ficarem nebulosas para mim._

Eu tinha acordado arfante.

Isabella Swan. Isabella Cullen.

Era por isso que seu rosto era familiar, ela era a menininha vampira que eu andara sonhando há um bom tempo. Nunca tinha sonhado tão nitidamente com ela. Mas... Bom, acho que já sei o motivo de algo.

_Cullen_.

Esse nome me causava arrepios. E, ora, se ela era Cullen e existiam Cullens na minha escola – ainda mais sendo vampiros como ela – eles só podiam ser da mesma família. Não é como se eu trombasse com Cullens vampiros a qualquer esquina.

No entanto... No entanto o que essa Isabella tinha haver com os Cullen? Sei pelos meus sonhos que ela se tornou Cullen, então provavelmente era do clã.

Franzi a testa. O homem loiro também tinha olhos dourados. Mas Isabella era aparentemente recém-nascida com seus olhos vermelhos vividos. Ah. Odeio não saber e ultimamente eu não ando sabendo muitas coisas. Decepcionante não entender.

Meus sonhos andavam ficando tão estranhos... Recentemente venho sonhando somente com essa menina e minha irmã Ever. Eu sei: _você tem uma irmã?_ Não. Eu _tinha_. Não sabia dela, descobri somente há alguns meses quando tive meu primeiro sonho com ela.

Meus pais ficaram visivelmente tristes quando lhes perguntei se era verdade, então me contentei com a resposta de que sim e que aquela mulher forte que minha mãe sempre contara em histórias de ninar, aquela mulher que se sacrificara para parar Primeira Guerra dos Astros, era minha irmã morta. Ever Solace.

Não sei, mas desde então um sentimento de... Culpa vem me cobrindo. Eu vi através dos sonhos que eu e Ever não somos _exatamente _parecidas – ainda bem, meus pais ficavam tristes somente com a menção de seu nome -, mas as semelhanças estão lá e fico me perguntando como meus pais ainda me olham na cara. Aliás, como _sempre _me olharam sendo eu tão... Assim?

Suspirei irritada. Ah, tudo tão confuso, estressante, tão...

- Se ficar frustrada demais vai ter espinhas – Ben brincou, jogando-se ao meu lado no enorme sofá da sala. Olhei em volta e percebi que tinha sido aqui que eu adormecera após terminar meus deveres de casa.

- Nem brinque com isso – eu fingi-me desesperada. E lancei-lhe um sorriso – então, correu bastante?

Ele se espreguiçou e colocou os pés em cima da mesinha de centro – revirei os olhos a isso – e disse: - Foi muito bom correr novamente.

Antes que você pergunte, Ben é um Transformo e sua forma animal é a de um leopardo. Claro que, como todo Transformo, ele é maior do que um animal normal. Seria tipo... Um leopardo do tamanho de um cavalo, ou um urso. Muito feroz, hm?

- Nossa, você faz parecer tão nostálgico – comentei sorridente.

- Que foi? Não corro há alguns dias... é bom exercitar os músculos, eles podem atrofiar, não é? – Ben brincou comigo, fazendo-me deitar a cabeça em seu colo.

Relaxei aos carinhos do meu padrinho. Não fique surpreso novamente. Ben e Ang são meus padrinhos de nascimento. Nunca soube direito quantos anos eles têm – claro que, sendo do Sol, são imortais, mas vivem na Terra há um bom tempo.

Eles brincam a toda hora que viram a Guerra Civil aqui no país, mas também viram coisas antes disso. Eu só posso deduzir – estão na Terra há um _bom _tempo. Mas meus padrinhos também me falam que moraram meio século no Sol, até se apaixonarem e virem para cá.

Angela foi umas das Bruxas aprendiz de minha mãe – ou seja, muito poderosa. Tornou-se amiga intima da família, então às vezes ela e Ben passavam no Sol. Quando nasci eles passaram, e viraram meus padrinhos – os melhores do mundo.

Lucy nessa época já estava com eles, e veio junto. Por isso ela zoa tanto comigo – vou repetir: amigos são para essas coisas. Tirar com sua cara e dar uma voadora em quem te magoar. Eu amo os meus muito.

Fechei os olhos por alguns instantes, refletindo. Quando abri vi que Ben tinha a cabeça tombada para trás, apoiada no sofá.

- Padrinho – eu chamei. Quase nunca o chamo assim, em geral quando o faço, ele sabe que algo "pesado" vem, então ele me olhou – você e a madrinha... – hesitei, mas decidi-me por continuar – conheceram a Ever?

Vi como ele ficou cauteloso, tentando não ferir meus sentimentos. Desde que soube de minha irmã venho ficado meio... Estranha sobre isso.

- Não, infelizmente não tive a chance de conhecer Ever. Não sou tão velho assim, sabia? – ele tentou amenizar o clima tenso, vendo meu rosto tristonho, Ben acariciou minha bochecha delicadamente – Não fique triste, querida, sei que ela foi como você é: uma garota adorável e forte. E muito, muito perigosa.

Ri fraquinho com a última parte. Eu com certeza poderia contar com ele para me animar nesses momentos em que eu ficava tosca.

De repente a porta da frente foi aberta e Ang e Lucy passaram com sacolas de compras nos braços. Arregalei os olhos:

- Quando foi que saíram para as compras?

- Ah, Belleen – bufei com o apelido – você estava tão morta aí no sofá que nós fomos e, adivinha? Trouxemos um cachecol mara, e uma saia... – Lucy desatou a falar.

Rolei os olhos para minha amiga e segui Angela, que ia em direção a cozinha indo fazer a janta.

- Ei! Não quer ouvir cada detalhe? – ouvi Lucy chiar que eu a tinha ignorado e ri. Seus passos foram falsamente indignados quando pisaram duros na escada.

Sentei-me à mesa e observei Ang pegar os ingredientes para cozinhar. Eu não tinha a mínima idéia do que ela estava fazendo, mas parecia divertido. Nunca tive saco para sentar na cozinha e observar o _chef _Armani cozinhar, entretanto, o que ele me dizia todos esses anos – _"A cozinha é minha amiga, nela eu posso apreciar todos os sabores da vida" – _parecia verdade.

- Ang, por que você não usa magia para cozinha tudo isso? – indaguei curiosa. Claro que parecia divertido, mas trabalhoso. Não seria mais fácil simplesmente mexer as mãos e tudo ficar pronto?

- Ah, Bella, eu sou de uma época em que a mulher e as criadas cuidavam da casa, dos filhos e da cozinha. Acho bom ficar me distraindo com os ingredientes e tudo o mais, mesmo nessa guerraiada todo – ela riu para mim, num sorriso amigável e maravilhoso.

Dei um sorriso de canto de boca. Acho que somente eu era preguiçosa então. Eu simplesmente faria comida congelada aparecer com minha magia na minha parte Bruxa e a esquentaria com meus poderes de Sangue Real do Sol.

Levantei-me da mesa: - Bom, enquanto a lasanha – sim, adivinhei o que ela estava fazendo – não fica pronta, vou para o meu quarto ver se aprovo aquela banheira.

Angela riu de mim, achando graça no meu jeito de dizer "vou tomar um banho relaxante".

Entretanto, antes que pudesse chegar à soleira da cozinha que dava para uma saleta, tudo girou a minha volta e eu apaguei.

Acordei o que parecia uma eternidade depois, com alguém acariciando meus cabelos. Senti vontade de fechar os olhos e cair na inconsciência de novo, estava tão bom... Mas não pareceu o certo, então abri os olhos e encontrei o rosto sorridente – e surpreendentemente severo – de Lucy na minha frente.

- Bella! – ela quase gritou histérica quando me viu acordada.

Eu ia sentar, mas ela me impediu, forçando meu corpo a encostar-me nos travesseiros. Rapidamente olhei em volta, eu estava no meu quarto, alguém provavelmente me levara quando apaguei.

- O que... O que aconteceu? – pergunta boba a minha. Eu tinha desmaiado, obvio.

- Bom... Angela disse que você estava andando quando simplesmente ficou branca e desmaiou – Lucy explicou e ralhou comigo: - Não andou tomando vitaminas o suficiente? Ou não comeu? Não dormiu? Não quero ver minha amiga desmaiando por aí, dona Bella.

Sorri fraquinho. Ela ainda era doida, mesmo brigando comigo.

- Que horas são? – perguntei. Eu realmente tinha que colocar um relógio aqui. Olhei pela janela, era claro lá fora, apesar de, nenhuma surpresa, o sol ser fraco. Meu doce Sol...

- Dez e meia da manhã de quarta – Lucy disse, levantando da cama e indo para meu closet.

Fiz menção de levantar, mas minha amiga ouviu e me obrigou a deitar novamente.

- Vocês me deixaram faltar dois dias? – surtei. Tá. Sei que a escola é chata, mas numa cidade tão pequena qualquer coisa pode atrair atenção para os alunos novos.

- Sim, Bella, deixamos – Lucy disse entediada, trazendo do meu closet uma calça de moletom branca e uma regata azul.

Enquanto vestia, reclamei: - Por que fizeram isso? Podiam ter me acordado.

- Bem, não parecia uma boa opção. Na terça Ang ficou aqui cuidando de você, caso você piorasse, mas hoje a convenci a ir que eu cuidaria de você. Ela estava tipo a tia Renée piradinha – Lucy deu uma risadinha.

Ai, ai. Uma vez Lucy, sempre Lucy. Minha amiga tem eternos dezoito anos, mas sempre chamou minha mãe de tia Renée, como aquelas amigas indo na casa uma da outra. Acho que ela fazia disso uma espécie de tradição. Minha mãe nunca ligou, parecia até mesmo contente com a coisa toda.

- Tá, mas isso ainda não é motivo para me deixar aqui... Somente por que não parecia uma boa opção? – continuei reclamando.

Lucy me olhou assim que terminei de por a blusa: - Bella é porque você não viu seu rosto, suas feições... Você estava com uma cara horrível.

- Puxa, obrigada... – ironizei.

- Não é _desse jeito_ que quero dizer. Era mais... Ah, veja – ela me estendeu um espelho pequeno.

Peguei-o e olhei meu reflexo.

Minha pele tinha um tom mais pálido do que o normal, parecia um pálido doente, morto. Sob meus olhos havia olheiras profundas e meus próprios olhos nem pareciam tão azuis vivos quanto antes, somente cinza nebuloso. Meus cabelos estavam bagunçados.

Eu estava com uma dor de garganta desgraçada que a deixava seca e sentia todos os meus músculos doerem quando me mexia.

Eu estava de fato muito mal.

- Entende agora? – Lucy disse olhando preocupada para mim – Acredite, mas você estava pior ainda. Ficamos preocupados, claro. Até pensamos em chamar um médico, mas como sua temperatura é mais alta que a de um humano normal...

- Não, fizeram bem em não chamar ninguém – concordei. Eu era mais quente que Ben, Lucy ou Angela que também sendo Solares eram quentes.

Sangue Real do Sol corria pelas minhas veias, minha temperatura normal era de quarenta para cima.

- A idéia de trazer um médico pareceu boa quando sua temperatura desceu drasticamente para 36° graus – Lucy me explicou – depois de algum tempo se estabilizou nos 43° e ficamos mais tranqüilos... Mas ainda é estranho.

De fato.

Não contei para Lucy no momento, nem quando meus padrinhos voltaram da escola, mas eu sabia bem por que tinha desmaiado, ou pelo menos, em partes.

Aquela tontura esquisita que me vem acontecendo há algum tempo, aqueles sonhos, minha fraqueza recente... Eu estava ficando com medo, e se algo estivesse errado comigo?

Naquela noite, quando me deixaram sozinha novamente para descansar – já que amanhã, eu tinha batido o pé, eu iria a escola -, eu fui até o banheiro e tentei fazer todas as toalhas, sabonetes, shampoos e outras coisas mais, flutuarem por aí.

Para minha surpresa, isso me trouxe algum esforço. Tive que ser cuidadosa e me empenhar muito em não deixar nada cair, faria um estrondo danado e chamaria atenção dos meus amigos com audição aguçada de sobrenatural.

Tentei fazer uma pequena chama, para acender as velas aromatizadas que eu tinha próxima a banheira. Meu cenho franziu, também era difícil. Era tão ridículo e confuso. Tudo que eu sempre fiz desde pequena, sem esforço algum... De repente parecia tão complicado.

Olhei-me no espelho enorme que eu tinha. Certamente minha aparência estava melhor, mas ainda seria necessária uma boa dose de maquiagem amanhã cedo.

Quando fui dormir, tentei pensar em meu esforço para usar meus poderes por culpa de minha fraqueza recente. Mas eu sabia que era mais que isso.

Meus poderes estavam sumindo, e eu não sabia por que.

_- Bella? – um homem loiro chamou-a preocupadamente, enquanto tocava sua testa. Ei! Era o homem do sonho passado... _

_ A menina piscou com força e franziu o cenho para o Sol que batia em seu rosto. Ele fazia sua pele brilhar como mil diamantes. Quando ela abriu os olhos, após coçá-los, vi duas poças de um dourado maravilhoso._

_ Novamente esse dourado em vampiros. Não faz sentido._

_- Por que estão tão estranhos? – a menina, Bella, perguntou. Isabella... Bella... Todas as Isabella's são assim? Isso estava ficando assustador._

_ A garota riu: - Foi só uma luta._

_ Um homem alto, musculoso e de cabelos curtinhos fez um comentário, risonho: - Uma luta? Você parecia possuída ou algo do tipo. Seus olhos ficaram azuis quase transparentes e o fogo em volta de você era... Assustador – ele fez uma pausa dramática – Me ensina?_

_ Com surpresa, percebi que aquele era Emmett Cullen. Mas o que diabos ele fazia em meus sonhos?... Ah. Cullen._

_ Eu via que em volta da garota, Bella, havia mais pessoas além de Emmett e o homem loiro – um provável Cullen que eu tenho que descobrir o nome para parar de chamá-lo assim. Mas estava tudo embaçado, e eu não conseguia ver seus rostos._

Quando acordei eu já nem mesmo me lembrava do que havia sonhado.

Mas tinha certeza que envolvia olhos azuis e dourados.


	7. Lobos

**Capítulo 7 – Lobos**

Pov's Bella:

Voltar para a escola na quinta-feira foi uma coisa boa e uma coisa ruim. Foi bom principalmente, pois eu gostava de ser normal – ou pelo menos fingir ser. Ir com meus amigos, rir com eles, conversar com eles e ter o máximo de normalidade que eu conseguiria extrair dessa experiência na Terra.

Foi ruim porque Edward Cullen não estava lá.

Não me entenda mal, não estou viciada nele – longe disso. Claro que ele é lindo e tem um corpo de Adônis, e também parece absurdamente charmoso, e... Foco, Bella, foco! Você é a Princesa do Sol, não pode gostar de um vampiro.

Acho que estava, na realidade, interessada em todos os Cullen. O que eles tinham haver com Isab... _Bella_ Swan, ou Cullen? Por que os olhos dourados? Mas, por mais que odiasse admitir, eu estava interessada _mesmo, mesmo_ é na reação de Edward ao eu sentar-me ao seu lado em biologia.

Claro que ele estava com sede, porém ignorou todos os seus instintos, obviamente, se não pulou e matou a mim. E também nem mesmo chegou perto de minha casa para me matar a noite ou algo que um vampiro normal faria com uma humana com cheiro particularmente bom.

Ou talvez ele suspeitasse quem eu era. A possibilidade me deixava ansiosa, mas podia ser. Os vampiros que _sabem _quem eu de fato sou não ousam tomar uma gota do meu sangue, não se não querem ser incinerados até a morte. Uma vez que se prova do meu sangue não tem volta.

Mas... Mas os demais Cullen não pareciam ter a mínima idéia de quem eu era, Bella, a Princesa do Sol. Isso era bom.

No almoço, sexta-feira, eu bem tinha pensado em sugerir que contássemos aos Cullen o que éramos de verdade. Entretanto, abstive-me de qualquer comentário ou sugestão. Ora, se os Cullen não tinham desafiado a mim e meus amigos, por que deveríamos incomodá-los? Eu tinha vindo aqui com o objetivo de achar aliados, não matar inimigos.

E – nesse redemoinho de emoções que me impedia de saber por que – eu não queria matá-los.

Sábado veio rápido, para minha felicidade.

Eu, Ben, Ang e Lucy iríamos treinar em uma parte da floresta que meu padrinho tinha achado durante sua corrida. Como eu não treinava há algum tempo, a coisa pareceu boa para mim.

Como não teríamos que ir a qualquer lugar com humanos normais, vesti um short curto preto, uma regata branca e tênis Nike. Enquanto cantarolava em frente ao espelho prendi meu cabelo em um rabo de cavalo alto.

Olhei contente o resultado. Eu nunca, mas nunca, poderia treinar com essas roupas no Sol. Quero dizer, _podia_, até fazer dez onze anos e só conseguir usar longos vestidos e salto alto. Bom, era tudo muito lindo, sim, mas... Mas todo mundo gosta de usar algo no mínimo _normal _de vez em quando, certo?

Ang novamente cozinhou panquecas com chocolate derretido maravilhosamente bem – eu poderia viver eternamente com isso. Lucy estava tão animada que quase derrubou a jarra de suco de laranja – desculpou-se mil vezes dizendo que faria uma laranjeira em miniatura crescer num vaso (vantagem de Fada do Bosque vá entender).

Quando estávamos todos prontos, Ben transformou-se e pediu com o olhar para segui-lo. Cada um tinha seu meio. Lucy não era muito rápida, levando em conta sua espécie, então fez com que – imaginem só – a terra sob seus pés mexesse, impulsionando-a para frente quase tão rápido quanto o "leopardo tamanho família na nossa frente".

Angela era uma Bruxa, ou seja, poderia simplesmente se teletransportar para o lugar, mas como não sabia, fez à moda antiga: vassoura voadora. Eu sei: clichê. Mas, ei, Bruxas são do tempo da Criação – e se quer saber, vassouras são muito rápidas e divertidas.

Eu poderia usar uma vassoura tanto quanto Ang usa, afinal, também sou parte Bruxa (Vassouras mágicas só correspondem à Bruxos e Bruxas. Se você colocar um Transformo lá a vassoura provavelmente bateria nele, sem brincadeira).

Mas eu gostava de correr. A velocidade era uma das minhas paixões. Como eu possuo o Sangue Real do Sol, não sou humana, óbvio. Meu corpo foi "projetado" para suportar as mais altas temperaturas, as mais baixas, o mais forte impacto, para ouvir coisas a distância, para correr como nunca.

Obvia e infelizmente, não sou tão rápida quanto um vampiro poderia ser – sinceramente e por mais que doa admitir, nenhuma espécie na Lua ou no Sol é tão rápida quanto os vampiros. No entanto, minha própria velocidade era agradável e eu a amava.

Corremos por alguns minutos de agradável silêncio até chegarmos a uma clareira grande. Ouvi o som de um riacho próximo e sorri – mais tarde eu poderia usar magia e jogar Ben lá (cruel).

Lucy "acalmou" a terra e foi parando aos poucos do meu lado. Angela desceu de sua vassoura, fazendo-a sumir com um simples aceno de mão. Eu ri quando vi que Ben queria falar, mas em sua forma de animal nenhuma palavra escaparia de sua boca, a não ser rugidos de leopardo, claro.

Todas rimos e Angela estalou os dedos, fazendo com que os pensamentos de Ben se transformassem em legendas. É uma pena que não possamos fazer isso na frente dos humanos para saber o que eles pensam, seria divertido, como seria.

- **Incrível, me sinto uma aberração com legendas flutuando na minha frente**_** –**_ Ben "falou".

Quando li aquilo lhe lancei um olhar divertido a ele: - Como se não fizéssemos isso sempre que você se transforma.

- E como se toda vez ele não reclamasse – Lucy completou risonha, nos entreolhamos antes de cair na risada.

- **Isso. Riam da desgraça alheia **– o leopardo bufou.

- Desgraça? – perguntou Lucy com ironia. Depois, quando ela fala que eu sou irônica, ela não tem idéia do por que... Ah, tá. Tendo uma melhor amiga dessas, quem não seria?

Saltitei no meu lugar, balançando os braços e estalando os dedos. Estava ansiosa por um bom treino há algum tempo. Angela riu quando me viu fazer isso.

- Quem se oferece para perder? – chamei para uma luta num tom falsamente arrogante.

- **O impressionante é que nossa afilhada é muito modesta, Ang** – Ben comentou, eu quase podia ver seu rosto humano com as sobrancelhas sarcasticamente arqueadas.

Revirei os olhos: - Realista, padrinho, realista.

- Eu gostava mais da época que eu tinha pelo menos uma chance de ganhar – Lucy resmungou, cruzando os braços e formando um biquinho nos lábios.

- Quando foi essa época? – perguntei sonsamente convencida.

Ela rolou os olhos: - Quando você não podia andar nem falar.

- Mas eu nem treinava naquela época – contestei logicamente e dei um largo sorriso – acho que quando comecei a treinar ganhei sempre, não é?

- É, estamos nesse esquema há alguns longos anos... Isso porque você tinha três anos quando começou a ganhar. Agora você tem vinte e _ainda _está na liderança – ela murmurava.

- Você faz parecer uma competição... E eu tenho quinze anos – corrigi sorridente, enquanto saltitava até o meio da clareira.

- Só na aparência, Belleen, só na aparência – Lucy retrucou lançando-me um sorriso brincalhão.

- Tudo bem então, Lucyellow – brinquei, devolvendo. Realmente, juntar os nomes não era muito bonito, mas para me divertir com Lucy parecia bom.

Ela infantilmente me mostrou a língua.

- Certo, agora que as duas crianças acabaram – Angela riu – temos que treinar, viemos aqui para isso. Quem quer lutar para aquecer primeiro?

- Eu não – Lucy anunciou, sentando-se a sombra de uma árvore.

- **Eu também não, da última vez fiquei **_**"alguns"**_** dias incapacitado, se é que você me entende, Ang** – Ben disse, quer dizer, pensou, porque eu tenho certeza que a última parte não era para ser mostrada, mas os pensamentos legendados são, digamos, um tanto quanto públicos.

- Ah, seus bebês chorões – Angela falou, puxando-me pela mão pela clareira – vamos, Bella, seremos nós duas dessa vez.

Eu ri, posicionando-me a sua frente, a alguns metros de distância. O aviso de que o treino tinha começado foi quando Angela fez surgir dez lutadores de armadura feitos de pedra.

Sorri de canto de boca. Era por isso que eu adoro lutar com Ang.

Num movimento elegante, fiz fogo aparecer a minha volta. Ele dançava deslumbrantemente e por alguns segundos ele ficou em cima de minha mão, sem queimar minha pele, somente acariciando-a.

- Também senti sua falta – eu disse para meu amigo. Chame-me de louca, mas fogo é isso para mim: um amigo, um companheiro que me ajuda quando eu preciso.

Quando cinco guerreiros de pedra vieram em minha direção de uma vez, fiz um arco de fogo que poderia ser sólido – somente para mim, claro, que quando minha mão segurou o arco perfeitamente não me queimou – e flechas de fogo foram perfeitamente posicionadas, antes de serem lançadas em conjunto, atravessando os guerreiros e incendiando-os.

Os outros cinco lutadores vieram com mais brutalidade, pisando no chão com tanta força que ele tremeu. Respirei fundo – concentrando-me e divertindo-me imensamente – e fiz o fogo espirar tão rápido sob meus pés que fui tirada do chão.

Em cooperação com meu amigo, ataquei os guerreiros, dizimando-os em poucos segundos. Angela riu alegremente e fez um canhão enorme aparecer num movimento de mão – às vezes eu esquecia que Angela é uma Bruxa _muito _experiente em luta devido a sua bondade.

Sem grande espanto, vi o canhão atirando bolas de água. Girei o pulso e uma barreira de pedra impediu a água. Era engraçado o fato de que Bruxos possuem Magia Elemental como principal recurso de magia – sendo que as outras coisas que fazem vêm somente com anos de treinamento -, mas não podem usar fogo. Não é irônico que Solares mágicos não possam fazer justamente o fogo aparecer?

Somente a minha família faz isso e como eu posso fazer tudo que uma Bruxa faz, mais com meu sangue, faz com que eu sempre ganhe. Claro que enquanto não ganho – como Lucy diz, _sempre e enjoativamente_ – podemos nos divertir lutando.

Meu fogo avançou ferozmente em direção a Angela e, quando estava próxima o suficiente para ela não usar magias de proteção, começamos a lutar a base de socos e chutes. Tudo bem que tinha um pouco mais de elegância, já que ambas sabíamos estilos de luta.

Eu parei no ato de aplicar um chute de kung fu em Ang quando ouvi algo. Acho que ela pareceu tão surpresa por eu ter parado de repente, que nem cogitou a possibilidade de ser um truque meu – e não era.

- Ouviram isso? – perguntei, sabendo que Lucy talvez tenha sentido algo com seu olfato especialmente bom, ou Ben que podia ouvir tão bem quanto um animal nessa forma. Somente Angela levava a desvantagem de ter características humanas.

- Tem cheiro de... – Lucy levantou-se, farejando delicadamente o ar – floresta de pinheiros, ou... Madeira... Não sei exatamente. Parece com Ben, provavelmente um Tranformo. Fabuloso! – ela começou a bater palminhas animadamente.

Patas pesadas pisaram no chão e, aos poucos, lobos foram saindo das árvores. A primeira vista, você poderia pensar que era um urso – um urso _bem _grande. Mas eram, indubitavelmente, lobos. O primeiro – que imaginei ser líder do bando – era grande e preto, seus olhos me encararam. Um pouco mais atrás havia um num tom vermelho amadeirado. Um cinza que, somente com o olhar, vi que gostava de lutas – bizarro. Também havia mais dois num tom castanho escuro e pardo.

Dei um sorrisinho ao ver o olhar preso e perdido que o lobo avermelhado lançava a Lucy, que parecia presa em uma espécie de magia ou algo do tipo. Já até sei – a mesma coisa aconteceu com Ang e Ben, só que, bem, há muito, mas muito, tempo atrás.

- Ben, pense em branco – falei baixinho para meu amigo, que já estava próximo a Ang. Os lobos se assustariam de inicio se vissem legendas flutuando sem motivo e explicação aparente.

Eu dei um passo à frente. Não adiantava fingir que éramos simples humanos, não depois deles nos terem visto lutar e de verem um leopardo desse tamanho agindo normalmente a nossa volta.

- Olá – eu disse o mais amigavelmente que consegui. Afinal, eu buscava aliados e aqui estavam Transformos terrestres.

Os lobos obviamente não responderam em palavras, mas o preto maior deu um passo para frente e baixou levemente a cabeça, num comprimento.

- Sou Bella – eu não tinha exatamente um sobrenome para falar, pensei – essa é Lucinda Yellow – indiquei Lucy, que estava tão hipnotizada com o olhar no lobo avermelhado que nem torceu o rosto numa careta de desagrado ao nome sem apelido – e estes são meus padrinhos, Angela Weber e Benjamin Cheney – eu ainda não entendo por que Ang não vira uma Cheney. Acho que para não despertar suspeitas nos humanos ou algo do tipo.

O lobo uivou algo. Franzi o cenho: - Ah, sinto muito. Sei o que são, mas não consigo compreender o que dizem... Talvez Ben possa traduzir.

Meu amigo assentiu e andou um pouco na minha frente, ainda protetor com todas nós.

- **Olá** – meu amigo rugiu enquanto suas "falas pensamentos" apareciam.

Os lobos obviamente ficaram surpresos com as letras amarelas flutuando, mas o preto ganiu algo.

- **Ele disse "oi" – **Ben simplesmente comunicou e o lobo uivou novamente – **o nome dele é Sam Uley e ele pergunta como nós sabemos o que eles são**.

- Bom, Ben é um Transformo, como vocês. Angela, sua imprinting (N/A: assim que se escreve? O.o), é uma Bruxa – se os lobos falassem, provavelmente ficariam em silêncio de qualquer forma, tamanho o choque – e Lucy é uma Fada do Bosque.

O lobo preto assentiu. O lobo de cor parda uivou algo.

- **Este é Embry **– apresentou-nos Ben – **e ele perguntou o que você é, Bella.**

Pensei melhor... Havia muitas maneiras de responder essa pergunta, mas talvez falar na cara deles que eu era Princesa do Sol seria chocante demais.

- Ah... Sou uma hibrida – decidi-me por responder assim.

Mas os lobos não estavam satisfeitos. O lobo de pelos castanhos escuros uivou.

- **Ele se chama Quil. E está perguntando "hibrida do quê"? **

- Hm. Sou metade Bruxa e metade... Bom, talvez seja melhor vocês voltarem a suas formas humanas, isso é muito mais complexo do que imaginam e Ben não pode ficar traduzindo algo do tipo.

Os lobos arregalaram os olhos tão em conjunto que pareciam ter combinado, mas rapidamente concordaram ansiosos por entender sobre essas estranhas pessoas que entraram na floresta.

O lobo avermelhado pareceu vacilante em virar e deixar Lucy na clareira, mas o fez quando o lobo preto pareceu mandar. Quando deixaram a clareira para ir se transmutar nos arbustos, assim como Ben, vir-me-ei para Lucy sorridente:

- Caindo de amores por aquele lobinho, amiga? – indaguei, mexendo as sobrancelhas repetida e maliciosamente.

- Ain, não enche vai, Bella – ela corou loucamente e me provocou quando eu me rachei de rir – algum dia – ela previu – você vai se apaixonar e eu que vou tirar com você assim, ok?

- Ah, tá – foi o máximo que consegui dizer entre meu acesso de risos.

E fiquei contente que fosse Ben que estivesse sob o efeito "pensamentos legendados", pois, nesse momento, o que eu menos queria era que Lucy visse meus pensamentos.

E descobrisse que eu estava me apaixonando por Edward Cullen, por mais que parecesse ridículo.


	8. Ardência confusa

**Capítulo 8 - Ardência confusa**

Pov's Bella:

- Ei, essa salsicha é minha, devolve! – Paul disse todo estressadinho. Quil riu e engoliu a salsicha espetada no graveto em uma dentada que eu nunca conseguiria dar. Era uma noite qualquer, estávamos novamente reunidos, em frente ao fogo que eu tinha feito e crepitava.

O esquentadinho bufou. Não foram necessários muitos dias para ver que Paul era o mais explosivo do bando – obviamente ele era um Transformo jovem; Ben nunca explodia.

Eu, de certa forma, estava impressionada como os lobos levaram isso bem – principalmente Jacob, o lobinho da Lucy, como eu insistira em chamar. Claro que, nos primeiros dias, ficaram me perturbando tanto que só calaram a boca quando mostrei o meu "poder com minha raiva interior".

Eu também logo decretei limites, com a maior gentileza do mundo: "Chamem-me de Princesa e eu vou mostrar como um lobo pode ficar sem pelos". Felizmente, até mesmo Paul me escutou, pois me chamavam de Bella.

Faz duas semanas que contamos a história do Sol para os Lobos de La Push. Sinceramente, não fiquei surpresa a ver que eles não tinham idéia de que o Sol e a Lua eram duas nações poderosas que geraram a vida na Terra.

Tudo está tranqüilo. Visitamos o bando quase todo dia por causa de Lucy, que, aliás, se deu _muito _bem com Jacob – tenha noção da coisa: já são namorados como se fosse há anos e, não, dias.

Não voltamos mais a falar sobre os Cullen, e eles não pareciam mais ficar atentos à nossas conversas estranhas. Edward não conversava comigo na aula, e eu não conversava com ele – simples. Eu o sentia sempre tenso ao meu lado como se eu tivesse algo contagioso ou tivesse furado sua mão com um lápis super afiado. A real era que ele estava "morrendo" de sede. E eu fazia muito bem ficando uma hora diariamente sentada ao seu lado, tentando ignorar as correntes elétricas que passavam por meu corpo.

Argh! Eu estava definitivamente apaixonada pelo cara – _vampiro _– que nem mesmo fala comigo, a tecnicamente humana.

Mas, a pior coisa eram os meus poderes. Eu continuava com meus sonhos bizarros, tendo cada vez mais flashes de Bella Cullen e Ever. E, claro, de brinde, minha vertigem. Eu tentava ao máximo disfarçar tudo isso – minhas vertigens, meus sonhos, meus poderes desaparecendo cada vez mais -, porém meus amigos pareciam atentos. Eu tinha certeza que tinham conversado que algo estava estranho comigo, e me observavam atentamente.

Mas, tirando _tudo _isso, minha vida estava incrível aqui.

Naquele domingo, acordei cedo, não podendo prolongar mais meu sono naquela deliciosa cama. Fiz minha higiene matinal antes de sentar no divã branco que meu quarto possuía. Hoje eu acordara com a garganta arranhando de tanta dor. Não sei, parecia seca e doía horrores.

Eu quase nunca fico doente, meus genes impedem tal coisa. Porém quando fico, é pra valer. E, olha só, estou doente! ¬¬

- Ora, Bella, tome um pouco de mel, faz bem para a garganta – Angela me aconselhou quando falei que não ia tomar café por causa da dor. Eu tinha bebido um gole de suco de uva antes de desistir completamente.

Até a bebida arranhava.

- Pode ser – eu disse numa voz irritantemente rouca. Eu odeio ficar doente (não que alguém goste), porque em geral fico tão patética de fraca, que chega a ser ridículo.

Fui em direção aos armários, procurando um pote com mel. Ironicamente, o mel estava dentro daqueles potes com formato de ursinhos. Coloquei o máximo que consegui numa colher, antes de devorá-lo.

- Nossa! Quanta dor, hein – Lucy brincou da mesa, enquanto comia seus waffles com frutas. Ben concordou.

- Talvez todo esse mel só a faça ficar pior, querida – ele disse delicadamente. Da última vez que ficara doente ficava irritada com incrível facilidade, era como se eu estivesse de TPM, algo que nunca ocorre claro.

Ignorei completamente, sentindo minha garganta ainda ardendo e minha cabeça começando a doer. Simplesmente joguei a colher na pia e abri novamente a tampa do pote com mel, despejando tudo que eu conseguia na minha boca.

- Bella! – Ang gritou antes de tirar o pote de minhas mãos. Ela me olhou repreendedor – Quando falei que devia tomar mel, quis dizer uma colher de café, não o pote todo! Desse jeito vai passar mal, minha querida!

Baixei os olhos, tonta. O chão quadriculado em preto e branco da cozinha de repente parecia cinza. Lambi o lábio inferior, tirando os últimos vestígios de que tinha tomado mel para a vida toda.

E minha garganta ainda doía como nunca.

- Sente-se melhor ou pior, Bella? – perguntou Lucy, do meu lado, sentada na bancada de mármore que a cozinha tinha.

- Não sinto nada – murmurei ainda sentindo tudo girar a minha volta, mas me forcei a não demonstrar isso – continua a mesma coisa.

- Hm... Estranho – comentou Ang – começarei a preparar uma transmissão com o Sol, talvez Renée saiba de algo para melhorar.

Entendi o que ela quis dizer com "preparar". Falar da Terra para o Sol, e vice-versa, não era somente ir até um telefone e discar para a telefonista querendo uma chamada internacional diretamente com o Reino do Sol – provavelmente a telefonista ligaria para um hospício. Envolvia toda uma magia de bruxos, por isso que sempre que os Solares que habitam a Terra precisam falar com alguém do Sol recorrem a uma Bruxa ou Bruxo. Você não veria um Lobo gigante tentando falar com o meu reino, por exemplo. Se você vir, provavelmente está louco.

- Certo... Eu – pisquei rapidamente, forçando-me a não desmaiar -... Eu vou lá fora um pouquinho, tá? Ver se pegar um pouco de ar resolve.

Ben me olhou preocupadamente, assim como minhas amigas, mas nada comentaram enquanto eu saía pela porta dos fundos. Caminhei até as árvores que formavam a floresta em volta da casa. Elas possuíam um levíssimo cheiro de madeira, o vento já tinha praticamente levado o cheiro dos lobos, que nos visitaram ontem.

Pulei um tronco que tinha um musgo verde esquisito e continuei cambaleando como uma bêbada. Tenho certeza que caminhar assim numa floresta soa estranho para você, mas eu na verdade não tinha muita certeza do que estava fazendo – minha garganta ardia insuportavelmente.

Os cheiros, minha audição, tudo parecia em ponto máximo de repente. Eu sei que eu tinha sentidos bons, mas, de repente, eles pareciam tão bons quanto o de Transformos ou Vampiros.

Um leve cheiro de cacau e tabaco me fez olhar para trás, o vento trazia esse estranho odor; esse não é exatamente o cheiro que se espera encontrar numa floresta de Washington.

Ali estava parada uma mulher. Era alta – impressionante como todos conseguiam ser mais altos que eu – e tinha ombros largos, porém de um jeito estranhamente feminino. Seus cabelos pretos eram picotados como os de um garoto e olhos prateados como a Lua me encararam maliciosamente. Ela usava um short jeans surrado e uma regata puída, mas não parecia se incomodar com o fato, assim como não parecia incomodada com seus pés descalços no carvalho.

- Olá, Princesinha – ela me encarou com seus olhos prateados.

Trinquei o maxilar. Ótimo. Não tinha dia melhor para me atacar? Eu estava com uma dor de garganta desgraçada, com meus poderes sumindo, tonta como uma bêbada depois de muita vodka e tão mal que poderia desmaiar somente por respirar.

É claro que não tinha um dia melhor.

- O que você quer?

- Ui, direta. – a mulher riu – Quando meu informante me falou há alguns que você era poderosa; duvidei. Vi que estou certo, não é? Você parece prestes a cair.

_É porque estou_ quase respondi. Mas o que falei foi: - Sou poderosa, só não estou nos meus melhores dias, sabe? – me fiz de indiferente – No entanto, indubitavelmente, estou forte o suficiente para derrotá-la.

A mulher rosnou: - Sonhe, pirralha! Estou viva há séculos, sou uma das melhores Nefilim que a Lua já viu!

Nefilim? Hm, interessante, no mínimo. Nefilins conseguem ser mais raros que Fadas do Bosque, se quer saber. São híbridos, como eu, só que de uma forma bem maligna. Veja bem. Anjos são seres do Sol, então, a maioria, naturalmente boa – e não é como se eu encontrasse um em cada esquina, claro. Mas, quando esses Anjos são maus, são os Caídos, ou seja, traíram o Reino e foram para o Império da Lua.

Anjos Caídos não são seres muito interessantes – não tem suas asas, uma óbvia desvantagem, porém consegue controlar o inimigo, confundir suas mentes. E quando esses Caídos têm relações sexuais com uma humana, bom, nascem os Nefilins, que, por alguma razão, são mais poderosos que os pais caídos.

Eu tinha certeza que, se a mulher na minha frente diz ser, ela controlaria minha mente e me mataria antes que eu pudesse pensar.

Urgh. Maldita doença misteriosa na minha garganta!

- Jura? – olhei tediosamente para minhas unhas pintadas de azul – Nunca ouvi falar de uma mulher da sua espécie. Na verdade, nem escuto muito da sua espécie, sabe, Nefilins e Anjos Caídos são realmente patéticos.

A mulher trincou os dentes: - Sua tola! Sou Rhemain, Líder do Exército dos Nefilins!

Ok. To ferrada – não que eu fosse admitir isso em voz alta.

- Uau! – ironizei com um sorriso zombeteiro – Sua espécie já conseguiu aumentar o suficiente para sair do lixo e formar um exército? Meus parabéns sinceros.

Rhemain cuspiu no chão a minha frente, recuei um passo, enojada.

- Não fique se achando somente por ser a Princesa, não passa de uma menininha que mal saiu das fraldas.

Apertei os lábios numa linha reta, irritada. Não era verdade, tudo bem que sou jovem para uma imortal e minha aparência é de quinze anos, mas tenho vinte e no mundo humano isso já é alguma coisa.

Nesse momento a mulher atacou. Nefilins são seres dotados de uma força extrema, por algum motivo que não sei explicar e nunca entendi, seus ataques e treinos psíquicos fazem com que eles sejam musculosos. Muito, _muito_ fortes, só para frisar bem. Mas eles têm parte humana, e são tão lerdos quanto um.

Tive que segurar com as duas mãos o punho que voava para acertar a minha cara. Cara a cara com a Nefilim, vi que seus olhos não eram prateados como eu pensei, eram cinzentos, sem íris nem nada. Somente as órbitas vazias e assustadoras.

Nesse tempo, Rhemain socou meu estômago com sua outra mão. Perdi meu ar por alguns segundos valiosos, ela tinha acertado um lugar que _certamente _não deveria ter sido acertado.

Ela se aproveitou, passando-me uma rasteira e me jogando no chão.

Minha garganta ardeu mais forte e, para meu pavor, eu não conseguia usar meus poderes de fogo. Ah, meu Deus, a situação tinha ficado pior do que já era.

- Já desistiu, Princesa? Você é do tipo que fala, mas não luta? Estou impressionada! – Rhemain riu com escárnio, enquanto, com o pé, forçava minha cara contra o chão.

Bufei, e algumas folhas moveram-me. A Nefilim forçou novamente minha bochecha contra o carvalho. Estava sentindo-me tão fraca e inútil nessa hora que meu orgulho inteiro foi por água abaixo.

- Bom talvez você goste disso! – ela virou-me de frente novamente e chutou a região do meu diafragma.

O ar faltou-me nos pulmões por alguns segundos. Contraí meu corpo, puxando as pernas para mim enquanto Rhemain continuava a me dar chutes pelo corpo.

Minha garganta ardeu horrivelmente de novo, minha cabeça pulsou tão forte que parecia um saco cheio de ar prestes a estourar. Meus membros doíam cada vez mais com os chutes e eu estava sem poderes. Argh, eu amaldiçôo o deus do azar e todas as suas próximas gerações!

- Cansada, Princesa? – ela zombava entre chutes. Gemi fracamente quando ela acertou minhas costas pela quinta vez. Infelizmente ela ouviu – Ah, coitada de princesinha, já está doendo, neném? Você não sabe o que é dor, criança, não gema como se sentisse!

Ah, eu estou sentindo, e muita! Fechei os olhos e mordi o lábio inferior. Eu nunca me entregava quando tinha que lutar contra um inimigo, nunca. Mas isso era quando eu tinha meus poderes – e meu orgulho. Repentinamente eu não tinha os dois.

Um cheiro adocicado invadiu meu nariz, entretanto não ergui a cabeça, Rhemain com certeza chutaria minha cara com toda a força.

- Bella? – ouvi uma voz chocada. Engoli seco, eu conhecia aquela voz, e parecia entre choque e raiva.

Ouvi Rhemain rir: - Ora, ora, três vampirinhos! Que surpresa! Mas já que estão aqui, querem me ajudar a matar a Princesa?

- Princesa? – escutei uma voz forte falar confusa. Erguendo minimamente meu olhar vi Alice, Emmett e Edward Cullen parados ali, vestindo roupas leves, com seus olhos dourados e com rostos confusos.

- Ah, não sabem que ela é? – ela riu – Entendo. São vampiros da Terra, nunca reconheceriam a Princesa do Sol. Diga-me, _Bella_, qual foi seu disfarce aqui? – a última frase foi obviamente direcionada para mim.

Reuni todas as forças que consegui – não, ela não iria fazer nada com os três Cullen! Eles eram vampiros aparentemente muito bons, se não matavam humanos e iam à escola. Eu não ia deixar!

Levantei com as pernas tremendo e fiquei feliz em ver que não tinha nenhuma parte do meu corpo sangrando.

- Sou uma humana, Rhemain, Annabella Summer! – gritei em sua cara.

- _Summer?_ – ela falou com sarcasmo evidente – Não é irônico que seu sobrenome seja _verão_, justamente?

- Sabe o que seria irônico? – retruquei sem paciência e sentindo-me como se tivesse tomado mil copos de vitamina. Eu não estava mais tão fraca, e minha garganta ardia levemente – Uma metade Caída cair mais ainda, sete palmos abaixo da terra!

- Ui! A cachorra tá solta – Rhemain riu. Quase parecia uma adolescente, se não fosse sua eterna aparência da casa dos vinte.

- Sua putinha vadia desgraçada! – eu xinguei de tudo que estava querendo desde que a vi, antes de correr e jogá-la no chão.

Nunca bati em alguém como bati nela. Os tapas eram sonoros e os socos em seu maxilar pareciam fazê-lo se mexer. Em determinado momento, Rhemain me empurrou de cima dela, com a boca sangrando ela chiou:

- A vadia aqui é você, Princesinha! Acha que pode fazer o que quiser? Acha que é a mais poderosa?

- Eu não acho, eu _sou _– respondi em sua cara, antes de chutar-lhe de cima para baixo, fazendo-a voar e bater contra uma árvore inconsciente.

Antes que eu ou um Cullen pudesse falar, cinco lobos, um leopardo e três pessoas invadiram o lugar em que estávamos.

- Bella! – Angela gritou preocupadíssima. – Pare de me assustar assim, menina!

Eu ri fracamente. O leopardo se aproximou e era tão grande que eu podia encará-lo nos olhos sem diferença alguma. A mensagem era clara: apóie-se em mim. Não me fiz de rogada, sentei em suas costas e me permiti deitar.

Lucy me examinava e os lobos pareciam discutir entre si sobre o que fariam.

- Você está bem? Melhorou? Aquele piranha te machucou? – ela parecia minha irmã mais velha. E poderia, tinha eternos dezenove.

- Sim, estou tão bem quanto possível. Sim. Um pouquinho, mas já me vinguei – lancei-lhe um sorriso cansado.

- Lobos, rasguem os membros dela e depois queimem, não podemos deixá-la viva – Angela disse seriamente para o bando, que não questionou. Sam e Jacob (que deu uma última olhada para Lucy e a mesma lhe soprou um beijo) pegaram o corpo de Rhemain – alguns minutos depois senti o cheiro de fumaça.

Então escuto uma voz dizer atrás de mim: - Será que alguém poderia me explicar o que está acontecendo?

O mundo pareceu parar com a fala de Alice. De repente todo mundo tinha se lembrado que os Cullen estavam ali, olhando-nos confusos e curiosos, tentando entender o que ocorrera.

- Hm – Angela meditou sobre o que fazer, antes de olhar para Edward e falar: - Seu... Hm... Pai – parecia estranho falar isso para um vampiro, mas era esse o disfarce que eles mantinham – é médico não é?

Ainda me lembro como se fosse ontem como fiquei chocada quando descobri que um vampiro era médico, e um dos bons, com um autocontrole de dar inveja aos outros.

- Sim – Edward respondeu confuso.

Eu me sentia sonolenta como nunca, agora. A ardência em minha garganta voltava a me assolar lentamente, assim como as dores musculares e aquele vazio dentro de mim, que me dizia que meus poderes estavam sumindo.

- Pode nos levar para ele examinar Bella? Enquanto isso, podemos explicar para vocês o que aconteceu, mas aqui nessa floresta não, é complicado – Angela disse.

- Claro – Alice respondeu, sua voz era quase distante. Então vi-a falar com Edward, entre piscadas fortes de sono – Pegue ela.

- Ahn? – foi a única coisa que ele conseguiu dizer. Meus amigos também pareciam confusos.

- Ela está prestes a dormir, não vai conseguir se segurar naquele leopardo, pegue-a no colo, acho que não gostaríamos que Bella desse de cara no chão, não é mesmo? – Alice ralhou com o irmão.

Vi Lucy disfarçar um sorriso para mim.

Edward se aproximou e me puxou para seus braços, acomodando-me ali confortavelmente. Eram gelados, mas não senti frio – eu nunca sinto, já falei. Mas a temperatura diferente era extremamente agradável.

- Sigam-nos – ouvi Emmett dizer animado.

Grogue com o sono, vi Lucy mexer a terra, Angela voar em sua vassoura, os Cullen correndo e o leopardo indo atrás – vi os olhos dos irmãos vampiros se arregalarem com essas coisas.

Mas ignorei praticamente tudo. Estava nos braços de Edward Cullen, com um vento batendo em meu rosto refrescantemente.

Adormeci.


	9. A menina gelada e o fogo

**Capítulo 9 – A menina gelada e o fogo dançante**

Pov's Bella:

_Eu estava em meu quarto. Franzi o cenho e estranhei; era o meu quarto no Palácio do Sol. Ora, mas se eu estava na Terra...? Ah. Deixe para lá, esses sonhos já me levaram às praias, casas e quartos que nem sei se existiam realmente – por que não o meu Reino?_

_ Analisei melhor o lugar, era _um dos _meus quartos – nunca entendi direito, mas eu devia ter dois ou três quartos no Palácio. Coisas de minha mãe. _

_ Esse, por acaso, era o meu mais recente, o que fora feito assim que eu entrara nos meus quatorze anos. Ainda havia outro, tão antigo quanto minha irmã, meus pais diziam – eu gostava de imaginar que fora dela. Eu não tinha certeza._

_ Bom, deixando isso de lado, sentei-me na minha cama. Ela balançou para cima e para baixo sob meu peso, completamente confortável. Ri alegremente, esparramando-me no colchão. _

_- Aí deve estar confortável, imagino – disse uma voz alegre e infantil. Olhei em volta, alarmada, sabia que devia ser mais um de meus sonhos esquisitos, mas ainda era bizarro._

_ E se tornou mais bizarro quando vi a figura que estava no meu quarto: Isabella Cullen. Ela olhava para mim com olhos divertidos diante do meu susto, e eles eram duas poças de dourado grande e curioso. Seus cabelos eram leves cachos sobre os ombros. Era a segunda vez que eu a via com clareza a meses – por algum motivo inexplicável, ela continuava aparecendo, assim como todo o mundo no sonho, embaçada. _

_- O que está fazendo aqui? – perguntei. Então me toquei de minha rudeza e corei, pedindo minhas devidas desculpas._

_ Princesa ou não, eu ainda era uma pessoa educada e não devia tratar ninguém como inferior a mim. Se bem que essa Bella parecia ser muito superior a minha pessoa; como se soubesse algo que não sei._

_- Ora, relaxando. Como você – dito isso, sentou-se no sofá vermelho que ficava na parede em contrária à cama._

_ Certo. Relaxando._

_- Você nunca falou comigo nos meus sonhos – constatei o óbvio -... Por que está fazendo isso agora?_

_- Sonhos? – Bella deu sua risadinha de criança feliz, olhando para mim com seus olhos – Não eram sonhos. _Isso _é um sonho real, certamente. Por isso falo com você. Os outros eram algo como... memórias._

_- Memórias? Sonho real? Eu não entendo._

_ Bella sorriu para mim: - Ficaria surpresa se entendesse – ela absolutamente escondia algo de mim. O modo como falara não queria dizer que eu era burra, somente que havia coisas no mundo sobre mim que eu simplesmente não sabia, ou entendia._

_ Tipo tudo. Incrível._

_- Bom... – comecei como quem não quer nada, enquanto me levantava e caminhava em direção as prateleiras, passando a mão pelas coisas que ali havia – pode me explicar?_

_ A menina sorriu mais largo ainda, um sorriso de rasgar o rosto com diversão: - Tem certeza que quer saber? Sinceramente, acho que ainda não está preparada e ainda há muita coisa para enfrentar quando sair daqui._

_- Dos meus sonhos, você quer dizer? – eu indaguei e ela assentiu quietamente, deixando o sorriso sumir e o rosto assumir uma seriedade assustadora para uma garotinha._

_ Mas, sendo vampira, perguntei-me quantos anos ela teria agora._

_- Posso pelo menos perguntar uma coisa?_

_- Já está perguntando. Mas vá em frente._

_- Esse "sonho"... É real, ou é tudo uma coisa da minha mente estranha? – o sorriso da menina voltou novamente com diversão e alegria._

_- Claro que é coisa da sua mente, Bella, é um sonho. O _seu _sonho. Mas por que não seria real? – ela disse para mim._

_ Analisei. Cara, eu definitivamente quero saber quantos anos ela tem, talvez Bella Cullen possa me ensinar algumas coisinhas sobre a vida – seria no mínimo, interessante._

_- Ei... – eu disse, sentia que Bella sumia aos poucos, assim como o meu quarto. Eu estava acordando, então me apressei – você é uma Cullen, certo?_

_- Sim – ela disse e pela primeira vez naquele sonho, Isabella pareceu tão confusa quanto eu._

_- Então, por que não está com eles?_

_ Seu rosto se contorceu numa careta vaga, seu corpo parecia se esvair em fumaça cada vez mais rápido, quando respondeu, somente sua voz foi ouvida e seus olhos dourados vistos: - Hm... Bem, digamos que aconteceram uns problemas na Inglaterra e..._

E eu senti minha consciência voltar ao meu corpo.

Tentei me mexer, mas uma voz sussurrante - doce como mel, aliás -, cochichou para mim: - Não se mexa.

Ouvi passos quase imperceptíveis, não fosse minha boa audição e depois alguém chamar um nome em um tom de voz de quem poderia conversar ao seu lado:

- Carlisle.

Outros passos. Algumas respirações ansiosas. Alguém fez "chiu!" no que imaginei ser o andar debaixo, pois os passos e respirações eram mais baixas.

Novamente, tentei mexer-me, no entanto, meu corpo parecia repentinamente pesar uma tonelada e finalmente tomei consciência do quão cansada eu estava.

- Ela não está se mexendo – uma voz familiar disse ao meu lado. Num estalo de memória reconheci: Angela. E ela parecia bem preocupada com algo.

Será que era comigo? Mas eu nem sabia exatamente por que estava deitada. Lembrava de ardência na garganta, cansaço. Lembro-me também que em determinado momento meus poderes não funcionaram. Porém... não funcionaram para quê?

- Mas seu coração bate e está respirando regularmente – outra voz, totalmente desconhecida, disse tranquilamente. Senti a pessoa que disse isso pegar meu pulso, checando a pulsação.

Seus dedos eram frios, causando uma sensação morna em meu corpo.

- Tem certeza que ela está bem? Está desacordada há dois dias _inteirinhos_! – uma voz exclamou exageradamente alta e eu logo reconheci: Lucy.

- Tenho certeza – a mesma pessoa de voz desconhecida falou e ouvi uma caneta arranhando delicadamente uma folha enquanto alguém escrevia com rapidez.

Gemi um pouco, tentando sair desse torpor que estava o meu corpo. Este, felizmente, pareceu finalmente receber a ordem de que eu queria me mexer, pois meus olhos abriram-se, batendo contra a claridade que entrava pelas janelas de vidro do local.

Levei alguns segundos para analisar a cena a minha volta. Eu estava deitada no que parecia um consultório improvisado, em cima de uma maca e com aparelhos do meu lado.

Vi que havia um fio conectado a minha pele, e a máquina ao meu lado fazia aquele _bip_ irritante, então imaginei que eram as batidas do meu coração.

- Não, não tire... – Ben disse quando coloquei as mãos sobre o fio.

Entretanto, ninguém me impediu quando simplesmente o tirei e a máquina parou de apitar, exibindo uma linha reta no monitor. Eu estava bem – tirando as dores musculares e a leve coceira na garganta -, não precisava de coisas médicas.

Na sala, relativamente grande, havia muitas pessoas. Bem ao meu lado estavam meus amigos e surpreendentemente, Jacob, de mãos dadas com Lucy – os dois me olhavam como se eu fosse uma irmã acidentada de algum deles.

Ben e Angela me olhavam no seu raro – bom, eu quase nunca me machuco – olhar de padrinhos preocupados e hesitantes.

Para minha surpresa maior ainda – se é que isso era possível – ali estavam todos os garotos e garotas Cullen, vampiros curiosos me olhando sem a menor vontade de me atacar. Bisonho.

Alice sorriu para mim, mesmo parecendo confusa e ansiosa. Emmett tinha os braços em volta dos ombros de Rosalie, que não parecia tão má agora, até mesmo me dirigia um sorriso mínimo. Jasper olhava tudo de cenhos franzidos. E Edward, de um modo frustrante e como sempre, olhava-me indecifrável.

Mas também tinham quatro vampiros que eu nunca ouvira falar ou vira na minha vida. Um era alto, loiro e, não sei por que, mas logo me toquei que era ele que estava checando minha pulsação há pouco. Ele tinha feições bonitas e gentis, usava um jaleco de médico e já entendi quem ele era: Carlisle Cullen, o homem que cuidara de Bella na hora de sua transformação e o médico-vampiro.

Que mundo estranho.

De mãos dadas com o mesmo, imaginei que a mulher fosse sua companheira. Esme, se não me falha a memória. Ela possuía um rosto com traços maternais e formato de coração. Seus cabelos eram cor de mel, assim como seus olhos.

E mais duas pessoas que eu nunca vira, mas, se eram quem eu imaginava ser – de acordo com as eternas fofocas sobre os Cullen em Forks – estes eram Corin e Chelsea.

Ambos eram altos. Chelsea era quase como Esme, e pareciam ter praticamente a mesma idade também, vinte e poucos. Seus cabelos eram claros e seus olhos estavam ocres, ao invés de completamente dourados – ela não caçava há algum tempo.

Corin parecia seu companheiro, com suas mãos entrelaçadas ruidosamente. Tão alto e musculoso quanto o Emmett, seus olhos dourados pareciam sorrir para mim. Seus cabelos escuros caiam sobre a testa charmosamente.

- Ela parece mais confusa que uma criança perdida da mãe num parquinho – ouvi Emmet comentar, aparentemente tentando aliviar a tensão que se instalara ali.

E foi como se a palavra "criança" desencadeasse uma série de flashes em minha cabeça. Isabella. Sonhos. Sol. Exército. Nefilins. Rhemain. Queimação. Falta de poderes. Cullen. Lobos. Tudo.

Acho que alguma coisa em minha expressão foi mudando aos poucos, não sei, estava tão desconecta do mundo, que mal ouvi as palavras alarmadas de Carlisle:

- Seus batimentos estão aumentando rápido demais. Rápido, alguém...

- Não se preocupe – ouvi vagamente Angela acalmá-lo, assim como a todos. – Seus batimentos cardíacos às vezes ficam mais rápidos, ninguém entende exatamente por que.

- Ahn? – todos disseram em sincronia, exceto meus amigos.

- Sua outra parte, digo, sua outra parte hibrida, faz com que isso aconteça, aparentemente. Por isso ninguém sabe por que, sua espécie é única.

- Mas, maldição, ela é hibrida de bruxa e mais o quê? – olhei para Corin quando este exclamou isso, batendo as mãos costas das mãos nas coxas, em frustração.

Então meus amigos ainda não tinham contado – eu não sabia se isso era melhor ou pior.

- Bella? – Esme dirigiu-se pela primeira vez para mim. Virei meus olhos em sua direção, mostrando que ela tinha toda a minha atenção – Gostaria de algo, querida?

- Acho que um copo de água, por favor – minha voz soou rouca aos meus ouvidos, e fraquinha. Como alguém que não usufrui da voz há muito tempo.

Em silêncio, esperamos ela voltar com um copo cheio de água gelada na mão em alguns segundos. Bebi avidamente, querendo que essa coceira seca na garganta parasse – seria um problema a menos, ai eu teria somente as dores nos músculos para me preocupar.

Mas, mesmo bebendo todo o copo em alguns segundos, minha garganta ainda estava seca. Passei as mãos por ali, estava realmente incomodo. Não, não doía como há alguns dias, ou horas, não sei. Somente era realmente chato.

- Bella? – Lucy me chamou. Não dei atenção, continuei passando a mão no pescoço.

- Precisa de mais água, querida? – ouvi Chelsea perguntar preocupadamente.

Gemi fracamente, o som vinha do fundo de minha garganta, parecia que alguém estava me estrangulando. Puxei minhas pernas para mim e as abracei, colocando a cabeça entre os joelhos.

- O que você está sentindo, Bella? – Angela perguntava, passando as mãos sobre minha cabeça – Está com sede, fome, sono, dor...?

- Minha garganta – eu sussurrei tão entrecortado que ainda parecia que alguém apertava meu pescoço.

- Ela ainda dói? – Ben perguntou incrédulo. Aquele mel todo que eu tomara obviamente não tinha resolvido nada.

- Cada vez mais – e eu estava tomando conta desse fato. Desde que eu acordara há alguns minutos a dor em minha garganta ia aumentando e a muscular sendo esquecida.

- Dor de garganta? – Carlisle perguntou.

- Sim, muita, demais, horrores – murmurei, segurando com força meu pescoço – Faz essa dor parar, faz PARAR! – gritei a última parte.

Minhas palavras fizeram Carlisle hesitar por milésimos de segundo, antes dele começar a agir rapidamente. Pegou aquela luzinha bizarra enquanto me mandava abrir a boca e apontava para minha garganta. Vi quando sua testa franziu.

- Estranho – ele comentou – sua garganta está perfeitamente normal. Nenhuma inflamação nem nada anormal.

- Mas está doendo tanto – eu disse e gemi novamente no meu "estrangulamento".

Aquela mesma sensação de quando eu fora para a floresta lutar com Rhemain estava voltando. Agora eu ouvia tudo, escutava tudo, sentia tudo.

Engoli seco, ouvindo os corações de meus amigos pulsarem. Claro que eu tinha boa audição, mas não chegava a ouvir com tanta... exatidão. Era um som molhado, rápido, vibrante. Uma veia pulsou tão claramente no pescoço de Lucy que desviei os olhos.

Jasper me olhou estranho: - Ela está com sede.

Eu não entendi exatamente, minha garganta arranhava demais para prestar atenção. Mas as pessoas aparentemente entenderam e essas quatro palavras causaram impacto, pois todos ofegaram coletivamente, olhando-me com atenção.

Edward olhou atentamente para Carlisle por segundos, como se pudesse ver _através _dele, antes de sair da sala sem falar nada, correndo.

- Bella, mas... Ela não é... Não entendo... – meus amigos e os vampiros balbuciavam palavras desconexas quando Edward voltou para o quarto improvisado.

Em sua mão direita havia uma taça de vinho, com uma bebida de cor avermelhada, esquisita. Parecia algum tipo de vinho muito tentador no momento, como se eu fosse uma alcoólatra desesperada.

E acho que isso causou mais curiosidade entre os vampiros – eu ainda não entendia.

Edward chegou perto de mim e falou numa voz calma, porém cheia de doçura: - Beba, vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

Olhei por alguns instantes em seus olhos dourados, tentando encontrar alguma brincadeira, zombação, ou até uma mentira. Mas aqueles vampiros – _vampiros_! – estavam realmente me ajudando, então, peguei com delicadeza o copo de sua mão.

Rapidamente, antes de levar a taça aos lábios, observei o copo na mesinha de cabeceira que antes tivera água – por que ela de repente parecia tão sem graça?

Quando provei a bebida na taça, soube exatamente o que era: sangue. Porém, não parei de beber, na verdade, solvi do sangue mais rapidamente, ansiosa por mais. Era delicioso, como se eu fosse escolher entre suco e Coca – água e sangue.

Ele desceu gostosamente pela minha garganta, a primeira bebida que ao que parecia séculos não arranhava, na verdade, parecia amaciar tudo lá dentro.

Infelizmente, o sangue acabou mais rápido do que eu esperava e tive de devolver a taça para Edward, que me olhava curioso, e postou a taça em uma mesa.

- Bella... Seus olhos! – Jacob exclamou, reparando em algo que eu não conseguia ver.

Todos olharam mais de perto e fiquei curiosa. Alice me entregou um espelhinho e olhei para mim mesma. Primeiramente, eu só via meu rosto de sempre: cabelos caramelados, pele branca, bochechas rosadas. Entretanto, quando direcionei o olhar para os olhos, arfei, surpresa.

Meus olhos não estavam mais azuis céu, como era de se esperar. Estava surpreendentemente castanhos chocolate, tão profundos quanto os de meu pai. E, assim como de meu pai, vi um fogo bruxuleando, dançando nas órbitas como se estivesse vivo.

Bizarro, muito bizarro. Fiquei tão surpresa quando vi o fogo, que tive que me controlar para não quebrar acidentalmente o espelho da Alice.

- Ah – foi a única coisa que consegui dizer.

Meu cérebro trabalhava rápido. Podia ser minha falta de poderes? Não, não fazia sentido – eu estava me sentindo mais forte que nunca. E se fogo bruxuleava tão feliz em meus olhos, por que diabos eu estaria fraca?

Talvez a queimação na garganta? Não, também não. Eu não sentia mais ela, minha garganta estava como todos os dias, sem dor. Minha magia da parte bruxa? Bom, era muito improvável, eu tinha total controle sobre meus poderes e isso _nunca _ocorreu...

Sangue? Certo... Era o que eu tinha acabado de beber, não é?

Por que não?

Mentalmente, torci meu rosto numa careta. O sangue naquela hora estava delicioso, mas, agora, parecia tão repugnante que quase o vomitei todo de volta. Eu _não _queria tomar sangue nunca mais. Nunca. Aquilo fora somente uma coisa momentânea, não é como se eu tivesse que ficar tomando sangue de tempos em tempos como os vampiros – eu nem mesmo sou vampira!

Levantei os olhos da maca e olhei para todos na sala. Pensativos, confusos, curiosos. Eu podia ver todas as emoções que passavam por seus rostos e, quando estes viraram quase simultaneamente na minha direção, soube que tinha muitas explicações a dar.

Mas como explicaria algo que nem mesmo eu entendo?


	10. A Criação e a Morte

**Capítulo 10 – A Criação e a Morte**

Pov's Edward:

A vida é uma coisa certamente curiosa. Ainda mais levando em conta que existe todo o tipo de vida no mundo. Vidas alegres, vidas tristes, vidas curtas, longas, trágicas e eternas. Também existem mortes eternas, assim como castigos eternos.

Mas acho que eu nunca tinha visto essa questão de vida: a de Annabella Summer – que, aliás, de acordo com o que Angela Weber dissera há dois dias, era somente um pseudônimo. Ela não nos disse o verdadeiro nome de "Annabella".

Mesmo depois de dois dias, eu ainda me fazia questões. O que tinha acontecido? Quem aquelas pessoas eram de verdade? Por que aquela mulher espancara Annabella, e _como _a mesma devolvera os golpes? Tantas dúvidas.

Eu odeio não saber. Em geral eu sempre sei, ou pelo menos, sempre escuto. Os humanos pensam alto, os vampiros conseguem pensar em várias coisas simultaneamente e, por mais que tentem esconder quando sabem de minha habilidade, nenhum consegue, suas mentes voltam ao que querem – a não ser minha família, que depois de algumas décadas, haja quem aprenda.

Mas aquela menina – criança praticamente, se comparar a minha idade – era muito curiosa, e uma aura de dúvidas cercava-lhe, mesmo quando inconsciente na maca. Desde suas feições, até os dedos de seus pés descalços, ela era misteriosa. De olhos fechados, eu não conseguia ver aqueles chocantes olhos azuis, eles eram penetrantes, atordoantes e também parecia queimar de frieza.

Era tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo em que, acho eu, se ela fosse vampira e eu pudesse ler seus pensamentos, ela seria a que mais pensa ao mesmo tempo.

Mas aí estava a questão: eu não lia seus pensamentos. Nem de seus amigos. De suas mentes, só vinha um frustrante silêncio. Por alguma razão, eu não conseguir ler a mente de seus amigos não me incomodou muito. Todos os três eram o que aparentavam ser: humildes, divertidos e companheiros. Muito diferentes de outros humanos por aí (mesmo agora eu sabendo que eles não eram humanos, ou pelo menos, normais).

Entretanto... Bella, como preferia ser chamada, era um completo mistério para mim. Ela todo dia sentava-se ao meu lado em biologia, e nenhuma coisa sequer eu conseguia desvendar dela. Somente sabia a história de como ela fora parar em Forks – mesmo Ben dizendo que era falsa era a única coisa que eu sabia.

E a coisa toda ficou mais bizarra ainda quando eu a vi despertar. Seus olhos azuis me atraiam de uma maneira que eu não conseguia explicar, eles pareciam ter um imã positivo e meus olhos um imã negativo – nós estávamos tão próximos que nossos olhares se grudavam.

Todavia, eu tentava manter olhos indiferentes, tentava fazer com que meus olhos fossem "positivos" como os dela, para se repelirem – para me fazer lembrar que quem eu amava era Bella Cullen e, não podia sequer sentir atração por outra pessoa. Muito menos alguém com "bella" no nome.

E se eu achava que não podia ficar mais estranho, ficou. Bella tinha tomado sangue e, pela mente de Jazz, vi o que ela sentiu: _ela estava adorando_. Adorando. Sangue. Uma humana – poderia haver mais esquisitice que essa?

Não.

Mas houve, _é claro_. Seus olhos mudaram de cor como os de vampiros mudam quando tomam sangue. Não ficaram vermelhos (o sangue era doado e ficava estocado caso alguma... Hm... Algum problema ocorresse. Não com Jazz – ele depois _daquilo_ ficara tão controlado quanto eu ou Esme -, somente algo geral), os olhos ficaram castanhos. Tinha fogo tremelicando como uma dança em suas órbitas.

Eram tantos pensamentos em minha cabeça, explodindo em duvidas e curiosidades, que tentei me concentrar em Ben, Angela, Lucy ou Bella. Ouvir somente o vazio frustrante de suas mentes nunca parecera tão bom.

Bella parecia atordoada com tudo. Seus olhos emanavam tamanha confusão que era como se todos tivessem o dom de Jasper e pudessem sentir seus sentimentos. Ou o meu, e pudessem ouvir sua confusão mental.

Ela percorreu os olhos pelo escritório novamente, porém mais detalhadamente do que quando despertara. Era óbvio o que tentava fazer: tirar a atenção dos olhares curiosos para si. Se distrair, não pensar naquilo.

Bom, se eu fosse tão esquisito quanto ela também gostaria de me distrair.

Pov's Bella:

O aparente escritório era meticulosamente limpo e arrumado. Os livros eram milimetricamente posicionados e com meus olhos aguçados vi que nenhuma camada de pó revestia os móveis. O lugar era arejado, com janelas de vidro abertas e que davam vista para uma floresta.

Observei a mesa cheia de papéis. Vi em letras grandes o título "Hospital Público de Forks", mas depois desviei os olhos, deixando as coisas particulares de Carlisle – imagino que seja do médico, não é? – em paz. Não era meu, eu teria de cuidar da minha vida.

Mas foi impossível não olhar os portas retratos de vidro delicado. Vi uma foto em que ele e Esme estavam juntos, de mãos dadas e sorridentes. Havia uma com ele e Corin, um braço de cada estava pelo ombro do outro, como se fossem velhos amigos. Havia nas prateleiras também fotos com todos os garotos e garotas Cullen, juntos, separados. Era como se fosse uma galeria. No entanto, havia uma última foto... No fundo...

Não, não era uma foto. Era uma pintura feita com tamanha perfeição, que enganaria qualquer observador rápido. Os detalhes eram incríveis e bem elaborados, com ângulos certos e não exagerados, simples, mas elegantes.

Fiquei surpresa por não reparar nesse logo de cara, sentindo-me estúpida. Estava bem ao meio dos retratos pendurados na parede, com uma moldura dourada em volta da tela – realmente estúpida, pois era um quadro grande. Por alguma razão, meus olhos só se voltaram para lá agora.

A pintura mostrava toda a família Cullen, completa. Carlisle estava bem no meio, de pé. Tinha um dos braços passados delicadamente pela cintura de Esme, que tinha lhe abraçado e sorria para mim na pintura.

Corin estava um pouco mais ao lado, com um ar brincalhão ao lado de Emmett, que também sorria exageradamente. Rosalie ao lado do namorado olhava desconfiada – mas obviamente feliz – para ele, que mais sorria e brincava com Corin do que abraçava Rosalie.

Chelsea tinha os braços cruzados e estava ao lado de Esme, seus olhos estreitos para Corin – que estava do outro lado de Carlisle.

Jasper estava com as pernas cruzadas, sentado no chão, ereto, duro. Mas seu sorriso quebrava totalmente a imagem militar, pois era de rasgar o rosto. Alice, sentada em seu colo, tinha os braços passados pelo pescoço do namorado e sorria tão aberta e alegremente quanto o mesmo.

Edward estava sentado relaxadamente exatamente à frente de Esme. Seus olhos eram os mais dourados na pintura, e eu nunca os tinha visto tão "decifráveis": estavam alegres. Simplesmente irradiavam alegria.

E, por último, sentada bem à frente de Carlisle, quase no centro da pintura, havia uma menininha. Ela era pequenina, parecia tão extremamente frágil que achei que se, se levantasse, quebraria. Sua beleza era tão surreal quanto às das pessoas que a cercavam e ela parecia se encaixar perfeitamente naquele quadro, como chuva e água.

Eu a reconheci de imediato, arregalando os olhos: Bella! Era Isabella Cullen ali! Os mesmos olhos, o mesmo sorriso, altura, rosto, tudo, era ela, sem dúvida alguma. Seu corpo estava encostado ao de Edward e sua cabeça apoiada do ombro do mesmo. Ambos estavam tão felizes juntos e sorriam tão alegres para mim, que eu senti que toda a felicidade de minha vida era uma gota comparada a deles.

_Mas Edward era tão sombrio, tão diferente do quadro_.

Sem reparar, eu tinha levantado. Caminhado, sob os olhares dos vampiros e dos meus amigos presentes, em direção aquele quadro. Ouvi as respirações dos vampiros pararem atrás de mim.

Aproximei-me do quadro, até ficar frente a frente com ele. Olhei curiosa a assinatura do pintor – na verdade, pintora: _B. Cullen._

Bella. Bella tinha, indubitavelmente, pintado aquele quadro. Então ali tinha vivido com os Cullen durante algum tempo, se parecia tão à vontade. No entanto, onde estaria agora? Fazendo algo importante? Ou... Brigara com a aparente família? Essa última opção parecia impossível vendo a felicidade deles.

- Quem... – eu hesitei por alguns segundos. Os vampiros atrás de mim pareciam tão congelados... Mas eu estava muito curiosa sobre tudo. – Quem é ela?

Silêncio. Um silêncio constrangedor e tenso por alguns segundos, que pareceram horas, até Angela, vendo a ausência de respostas dos Cullen, me repreender no tom mais bravo que conseguia (sem muito sucesso, Ang era gentil demais):

- Bella, não seja mal educada. Não se pode fazer essas perguntas assim, são os anfitriões da casa.

Corei levemente. Certo. Em minhas "regras de etiqueta de princesa", eu _sabia _que era errado, porém, minha curiosidade era muito maior que a "etiqueta".

- Sinto muit... – antes que eu pudesse terminar, no entanto, Alice respondeu numa voz de quem está sendo queimado ou pisoteado até a morte:

- É nossa irmãzinha, Isabella Cullen.

Franzi o cenho. Não havia dúvidas de que era a Bella que aparecia em meus sonhos – ou, como a própria dizia, "memórias", de quem eu não tenho idéia -, mas não custava confirmava.

- Bella Cullen? – deixei escapar. Sabia que tinha acabado de cometer um erro. Afinal...

- Você conheceu Bella? – Emmett disse surpreso. Exatamente era essa a questão.

Pessoalmente? Não. Nos meus sonhos bizarros? Ah, claro, sempre. Intima minha. Eu obviamente não podia responder isso, então engoli seco antes de responder: - Tenho certeza que o nome me é familiar.

- Quantos anos você tem? – Edward perguntou e pela primeira vez vi uma expressão óbvia em seu rosto: ansiedade. A minha resposta, era isso que ele queria, mas eu não entendia o que isso podia ter haver com Isabella.

- Bom... Tecnicamente vinte.

- _Tecnicamente_? – ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- É, bem, minha aparência é de quinze, mas sou imortal e até agora tenho vinte – respondi completamente e ele soltou um muxoxo frustrado, murmurando um "então não".

Passei os dedos pelo cabelo, tentando tirar os nós, enquanto perguntava: - Mas o que isso tem haver com Isabella Cullen?

- Você não poderia ter conhecido ela, já que você tem vinte anos e ela morreu há trinta – eu congelei com a fala do ruivinho topetudo ali.

_Morrido_?

Mas... Não... Bella teria me falado... Ahn?

Eu nunca falara com Isabella, exatamente. Somente naquele sonho, os outros eu só podia observar sem fazer nada, como uma terceira pessoa invisível. No entanto, no sonho que eu conversara com Bella, ela não tinha me falado sobre ter morrido, somente... _"Hm... Bem, digamos que aconteceram uns problemas na Inglaterra e..."_ e era ali que ela provavelmente tinha morrido.

Era por isso que ela não estava com os Cullen, era por isso que Edward parecia tão sombrio todo dia na escola. No quadro ele estava decididamente feliz ao lado de Bella, era óbvio que ambos eram muitos unidos. E, com a morte da mesma... Ele estava triste, era isso. Não mal humorado, ou irritado, e talvez não fosse _somente _o cheiro de meu sangue que o incomodasse, talvez fosse _até mesmo_ meu nome!

Passaram-se alguns minutos de silêncio até eu falar, de cabeça baixa, sem me virar para os Cullen: - Sinto muito – eu sentia, de verdade. Bella, no quadro ali e nos meus sonhos parecia uma pessoa tão absurdamente boa, que sua morte parecia uma injustiça.

Fui delicada o suficiente para não perguntar como ela morrera, pelas minhas contas, tinha sido em 1980, era recente, sua morte, eu digo. As feridas daquele gentil família ainda estavam abertas.

- Não tem problema – Edward respondeu, referindo-se à eu ter feito perguntas, mas seu tom contradizia totalmente suas palavras. É claro que _tinha _um problema. Ele não gostava desse assunto.

Mas quem gostaria de falar da morte um ente querido? Eu ainda tinha problemas com Ever, e eu nem a conhecera, somente por sonhos – tão poucos comparado aos que eu tinha com Bella – e flashes vagos.

Olhei nos olhos dourados de Bella, profunda e demoradamente. A menina era, afinal, misteriosa, tinha segredos. Afinal, o que ela tinha tão haver comigo? Com os Cullen eu entendia, era família. Mas... Comigo? A Princesa do Sol e uma vampira que eu nunca tinha conhecido, e que, aliás, já estava morta?

Suspirei, antes de cambalear. Alguém rapidamente me segurou. Agradeci baixinho para Jacob e subi na ponta dos pés para lhe dar um beijo na bochecha. Jacob era como Lucy, meu irmão em todos os aspectos. Sua pele era quente, mas ainda era mais fria que a minha – a única pessoa com temperatura mais alta que eu era meu pai, que era completamente Solar, com Sangue Real nas veias, e eu era hibrida.

Jacob passou os braços por baixo de meus joelhos e me carregou de volta para a maca. Não protestei. Já me sentia cansada novamente – sinceramente, essas oscilações de força já estavam uma bosta.

- Obrigada – cochichei novamente, deitando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Respirei fundo, fechado os olhos e esticando as pernas. Todos estavam tão parados que a única coisa que se ouvia eram suas respirações, e no caso dos que podiam seus corações batendo. Eu mesma sentia o meu bater acelerado no peito.

- Acho – eu respirei fundo novamente -... Acho que está na hora de _eu _contar a minha história.

- Não é necessário, querida – Esme disse amavelmente – você está cansada, precisa dormir um pouco. Não nos incomodaremos de esperar e, além de tudo, não deve nada a nós.

- Vocês salvaram a minha vida, serei eternamente grata e por quanto tempo durar minha curta eternidade – respondi simplesmente, ignorando as palavras finais da vampira gentil.

- Curta eternidade? – de olhos fechados, ouvi a voz de Chelsea – Eternidades não são curtas. Você só tem vinte anos.

- E quase morri há dois dias – eu retruquei, mas minha voz era leve, quase sonolenta – Acontece que onde moro está havendo uma guerra.

- Você mora no Iraque? – Emmett quase gritou, aliviando totalmente a tensão, até me permiti dar uma risadinha quando ouvi o som de um tapa estalando em sua nuca.

- Não, Emmett, mas foi um bom chute – eu murmurei quase risonha. Sério que ele tinha falado aquilo?...

Abri os olhos e fitei o teto.

- Meu lar talvez seja um pouco mais distante, num Reino, talvez seja clichê dizer isso, mágico.

- Reino? – Rosalie disse incrédula, ignorando totalmente a ansiedade de Emmett.

- Talvez você não o conheça, as esquinas e ruas que dão para ele não são muito famosas.

Lucy deu uma risadinha e Jacob um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Se chama Reino do Sol e talvez fique a alguns anos luz daqui.

Vi o queixo dos vampiros caírem simultaneamente, quase como se fosse combinado e dei um sorriso mínimo, que nem mesmo mostrava os meus dentes.

- _Comoéqueé_? – Emmett e Corin falaram tão junto e tão rápido, que parecia isso que eles tinham dito.

Mas eu entendi e respondi tranquilamente: - É exatamente isso que vocês ouviram. Imagino que já tenham ouvido falar da teoria de que Deus criou o universo e tudo o mais, não é?

Quem respondeu foi Carlisle: - Sim, é claro.

- Bem... Não é exatamente isso – eu disse, sentando-me na maca e olhando para todos, que ainda estavam em choque – Deus certamente pode ter criado O Universo, mas, a vida, os humanos _na Terra_, bom, isso não foi Deus.

"Há éons, quando a Terra ainda era praticamente uma bola de fogo, existia vida no Sol e na Lua. O primeiro é o lugar que eu falei o Reino do Sol, o lugar onde moro. O segundo se chama Império da Lua, como pode ver, o segundo é meio... Egocêntrico – dei uma risadinha junto com Lucy, era nossa piadinha – Na época da Criação da Vida, os Seres foram divididos entre bem e mal: os bondosos foram para o Sol, quente e acolhedor, enquanto os cruéis para a Lua, que era fria e os malvados receberiam o que davam".

Ninguém ousava interromper, silenciosos, queriam escutar mais.

- A Lua tinha um Rei e uma Rainha, Juan, que era um Caçador da Lua, e Myrtle, que tinha o Sangue Real da Lua. Ambos se merecem, com certeza. Cruéis e frios, dificilmente demonstram algo, e quando o fazem, em geral não é algo bom. O Sol, respectivamente, também tinha seus comandantes. O Rei Charlie e a Rainha Renée.

"Logo a disputa entre o Poder veio. O Império da Lua queria ficar no comando de tudo, enquanto o Reino do Sol queria tornar ambos os astros um bom lugar para se morar. Naquela época, os dois astros eram tão próximos, que você poderia passar pelas ponte_s_ que os interligava..."

- Pontes? – Alice perguntou, interrompendo-me gentilmente. Parecia envergonhada em fazer tal coisa, mas lhe sorri gentilmente.

- Sim. Os mais Antigos contam-me que ninguém nunca soube o porquê da existência dessas pontes, elas simplesmente estavam ali quando tudo surgiu.

- Ah, certo. Desculpe interromper, pode continuar.

Assenti.

- Pequenas batalhas ocorriam, a vida já era desenvolvida. Entendam, não era como na Terra, que os primeiros humanos nem mesmo sabiam da existência do fogo. Lá já havia casas, castelos, meios de transporte. Ninguém nunca entendeu, mas quando todos surgiram, simplesmente _estava _lá.

"Avançando alguns anos, mais especificamente para o ano de 270 – depois da Criação, obviamente – nasceu alguém, um Príncipe em uma das nações. Seu nome era Daniel da Lua, e ele estava destinado a trazer a vitória àquele povo."

"O problema, para os Lunares (Seres naturais da Lua) pelo menos, veio dois anos depois: a Princesa. Ever Solace do Sol era seu nome, e ela estava destinada a trazer a vitória para _seu _povo".

- E era impossível que ambos vencessem – Lucy concluiu para mim, cortando a frase que eu tanto queria falar depois de tanto suspense.

Bom, deixa para lá. Os Cullen pareciam tão hipnotizados pela história que nem piscavam – não que precisassem. Só era estranho ver alguém tão parado por tanto tempo.

- O Príncipe e a Princesa eram seres poderosos, certamente. O Príncipe era um hibrido: por parte de pai, era Caçador da Lua, por parte de mãe, tinha o Sangue Real. A Princesa também tinha as mesmas características, só que por parte de _pai _que ela tinha o Sangue Real do Sol e por parte de _mãe, _ela era Bruxa.

Vi algo estalar no olhar de Alice, mas ela nada comentou. Os outros pareciam concentrados demais na história para tentar deduzir esse detalhe, que os levaria aonde queriam chegar desde o inicio.

- Eles teriam que lutar, naturalmente. E treinaram muito para isso. Mas eles, por um acaso do destino, penso eu, acabaram se conhecendo. Lembram das pontes que eu falei que interligavam os dois astros? – quando eles assentiram positivamente, continuei: - Bem, havia uma ponte para os dois. Aparentemente, mais ninguém a via, e ela era quase transparente, era mágica.

"Depois de se encontrarem pela primeira vez, acabaram tornando suas conversar freqüentes. Pode parecer, novamente, clichê, mas eles se apaixonaram um pelo outro tanto quanto se pode apaixonar. No entanto, isso era muito proibido, e nada contaram aos pais, temendo a reação dos mesmos."

"A guerra seguiu seu rumo e, quando tinham dezenove e vinte e um anos, a Primeira Guerra dos Astros ocorreu e eles não puderam escapar. As batalhas ocorreram entre as maiores pontes. E, por ironia do destino, a batalha entre Dan e Ever ocorreu na ponte que eles se conheceram".

"No final, seus poderes se chocaram e eles acabaram explodindo-se em fogo e gelo. A explosão teve tamanha potência, que os astros se afastaram e estavam na posição atual. Claro que a Lua se mexeu mais, pois é _muito _menor que o Sol, mas ambos mexeram-se."

- Fascinante – Carlisle disse animado – isso explica tanta coisa que os cientistas não podem entender. Mas entendo por que não se pode contar para toda a humanidade, certamente seria um choque.

- Sem dúvida – Angela se pronunciou finalmente, concordando veemente. Pois é, imagine humanos sabendo sobre seres mágicos e blá, blá, blá.

- Mas... E aí, o que aconteceu depois? – Corin perguntou curioso, parecia estar se segurando para fazer mais um monte de perguntas.

Sorri gentilmente para ele.

- Então as nações voltaram a se recompor. Claro que Renée e Charlie ficaram abalados pela perda da filha. Até hoje não sei se Juan e Myrtle ficaram pela do filho, eu ainda acho que eles são incapazes de sentir algo.

- Quando vocês vieram para a Terra? – perguntou Rosalie curiosa.

- Bom, os primeiros seres a virem para a Terra foram os Lunares. Eu brinco com meus pais que é por isso que aconteceu aquela versão na Bíblia. Primeiro era o Paraíso, ou seja, sem seres na Terra. Então, Eva pegou o fruto proibido, ou seja, foi quando os Lunares chegaram e espalharam o mal.

- Teoria interessante a sua, Bella – Carlisle disse impressionado – e faz muito sentido.

- Obrigada – eu agradeci.

- Mas ainda não terminou... – Jacob murmurou enquanto bocejava e se sentava no chão, bem a vontade. Lucy riu e sentou-se também, encostada a ele.

- Não – eu disse, semicerrando os olhos, falsamente irritada, para meus amigos – Bem. Os Solares logo descobriram uma forma de vir à Terra também, claro que foi mais complicado, pois o Sol é obviamente mais longe. Mas, então, as coisas boas também surgiram, criando o equilíbrio e os seres humanos, que habitam a Terra até hoje.

- E os seres imortais que vieram para cá? O que aconteceu com eles? – perguntou Esme para mim.

- Vagam por aí, a maioria deles são facilmente reconhecíveis. Outros, nem tanto – dei de ombros.

- Como assim?

- Ora, de onde vocês acham que os Vampiros surgiram? – eu perguntei retoricamente.

Emmett arregalou os olhos e disse animadamente para mim: - Tá me dizendo que os Vampiros são do Sol? Que massa, meu! – Rosalie deu um tapa em sua nuca, fazendo Lucy, Corin, Jacob e Alice rirem.

- Não – quando vi que ficaram confusos, tratei de explicar – não estou dizendo que Vampiros são seres originários da Terra, estou dizendo que não são do Sol.

"Eu realmente sinto muito dizer isso justo à vocês, que são vampiros tão bons e gentis. Mas os Vampiros são Lunares, seres originalmente cruéis e sem escrúpulos. E, se me permitem ser sincera, a maioria de fato é."

- Quais seres mais são originários da Lua? – perguntou Jasper, sendo o primeiro a sair do torpor de descobrir sua origem.

- Bom, os Vampiros, obviamente. Outra raça muito predominante na Lua, é o Caçador da Lua.

- Caçador da Lua? – perguntaram todos em uníssono perfeito.

Assenti: - Sim. São frios como vocês, mas tem capacidades humanas, ou seja, não são rápidos, dormem, sentem sede e tudo o mais. O inimigo _principal _deles são os Bruxos.

- Por quê? – indagou Chelsea, curiosa.

Quem respondeu foi Angela, que era uma própria Bruxa: - Porque nós também temos capacidades humanas. Eu não corro como vocês muito menos têm suas forças. Sim, eu tenho feitiços e mágicas. Sim, eu controlo a água, a terra e o ar. Mas um Bruxo, se não for muito bem treinado, não pode lutar de igual para igual com um Vampiro.

"Assim como o inimigo principal dos Transformos são os Vampiros, por isso o bando de La Push teve aquela reação para com vocês."

- É tão complexo, mas tão fascinante – Carlisle continuava dizendo em seu tom de profissional.

Sorri de canto de boca. Era realmente uma história muito longa. No entanto, eu a tinha decorado bem – minha mãe adorava contar histórias para eu dormir que tinha haver com a verdadeira história do Sol.

- Na Lua também existem Anjos Caídos, que são os Anjos rebeldes naturalmente do Sol. Tem seus filhos com humanas, os Nefilins. Ah! – eu disse extasiada, isso finalmente estava ficando interessante – Também existem os Espectros. Esses são realmente poucos, levando em conta da população lunar.

- O que fantasminhas podem fazer demais? – Corin zombou e Emmett o acompanhou na risada.

- Te possuir – Ben, que estava quieto há algum tempo, respondeu sombriamente e os dois se calaram. – Pode parecer bobagem comparada à força ou velocidade de vocês, mas todas as espécies têm suas vantagens, e desvantagens, claro.

- Vampiros são invencíveis – Emmett falou ceticamente.

- Eles são imunes a fogo? – Ben retrucou e o grandão coçou a nuca, constrangido.

- Não, mas é... Mas é só se manter longe dele! – ele _tentou _devolver.

Ben nem mesmo precisou acenar para mim, eu já sabia o que fazer: estiquei a palma da mão e fogo surgiu. Uma pontada veio na minha cabeça, mas ignorei completamente – eu _tenho que _usar meus poderes, doendo ou não.

Emmett recuou um passo e não discutiu mais.

- Eu, por exemplo – Lucy começou risonha em relação ao medo de Emmett ao fogo (na verdade todos os Cullen ficaram assim, e me perguntei se eles tinham algo com fogo) – sou uma péssima corredora! Tenho um olfato excelente por causa da natureza que cuido, mas correr _realmente _não é minha praia.

- Você é uma Fada do Bosque, certo? – Esme perguntou incerta, franzindo minimamente as sobrancelhas.

- Sim, sim – minha melhor amiga disse animadíssima. Ela era orgulhosa de ser o que era (frase confusa? Imagina!).

- Ei, quais são as fraquezas de um Bruxo? – Alice perguntou curiosa, na verdade, a baixinha (o que é ridículo dizer, pois eu tenho a mesma altura) parecia quicar no lugar, tamanha animação sobre tudo isso.

- Bom, como falei antes – Angela disse para ela, sorrindo amigavelmente – temos velocidade e força humanas, ou seja, é realmente uma desvantagem numa luta contra imortais "super-hiper-mega-invenciveis". Mas a vantagem é que controlamos os elementos... Bem, exceto o fogo.

- Vocês são seres do Sol e não controlam o fogo? – Jasper estranhou, arqueando uma sobrancelha em dúvida.

Angela corou levemente. Ela podia ter séculos de idade, mas também achava isso bisonho: - É, bom. Ninguém nunca entendeu. Nenhum Bruxo ou Bruxa controlou o fogo até hoje.

- A Bella controlou o fogo – Corin constatou, falando de quando eu fizera fogo há poucos minutos.

- Er... Isso depende do que Bella é, entende? – Angela disse constrangida. Em seu ponto vista, percebi, cada um devia falar o que era, pois era uma coisa da pessoa querer contar ou não.

Eu não via problema em dizer para as pessoas que me ajudaram.

- Você é uma híbrida do quê, Bella? – Edward finalmente falou, saindo de seu silêncio. O nome Bella veio quase engasgado e agora eu entendia por que. Coitado.

Senti uma vontade enorme de lhe abraçar e consolar-lhe. Não somente por eu ser apaixonada pelo cara – talvez em partes (N/A: Bella safadenha =) -, mas também porque ele parecia realmente muito mal ao se lembrar da irmã, quase catatônico.

Respirei fundo. _Por favor, que eles não me chamem de estranha_, eu rezei mentalmente para qualquer um que pudesse me atender ou ouvir.

- Sou uma híbrida de Bruxa e de Sangue Real do Sol.

Eu vi seus rostos rapidamente mudando as expressões de curiosidade para compreensão. Eles estavam ligando os pontos de acordo com a história que eu contara sobre o Reino e o Império.

- Você... – até mesmo Edward parecia chocado demais para dizer algo – Você é a Princesa do Sol?

Assenti lentamente.

E vi suas expressões ficarem em total choque.

_E agora?_, eu reclamei mentalmente para a pessoa que eu rezara, _Como você vai me tirar dessa?_


	11. Renée, Carlisle e Bella

**Capítulo 11 – Renée, Carlisle e Bella**

_"Quando uma pessoa boa morre deveria haver algum impacto no mundo. Alguém deveria perceber. Alguém deveria ficar chateado."_

(House M. D., episódio 1, 2ª temporada)

Pov's Bella:

Corei furiosamente, enquanto abaixava os olhos para o lençol que eu estava sentada em cima. Felizmente – e, claro – Lucy quebrou o clima, dando um sorriso brincalhão, fazendo uma reverencia tão exagerada que seu nariz tocou o chão na nossa frente:

- Vossa Majestade majestosa – Jacob olhou a namorada e, rindo, imitou-a. Eu tinha na minha frente dois bobões que me fizeram corar mais ainda.

Angela viu minha situação e gentilmente pediu para eles pararem – eu agradeci com o olhar. Eu estava entre braveza por terem me tratado assim e constrangimento por _justamente _terem me tratado dessa forma.

- Por que nunca nos matou? – Chelsea quebrou a silêncio de repente e todos a olhamos. Ela pareceu um pouco envergonhada, como se as palavras tivessem escapado de sua boca, mas continuou: - Quero dizer, nós não sabíamos quem você era. Mas você sabia _o que _éramos desde sempre, certo? Se vampiros são Seres da Lua, inimigos de seu Reino, deveria ter nos matado.

Olhei profundamente para aqueles vampiros, vendo seus rostos. Incredulidade, confusão e talvez até um pouco de concordância. Era estranho, mas agora eu sabia por que Edward era triste – e de repente parecia que todos eram.

- Eu não vim para a Terra com o intuito de matar – eu falei seriamente – além do mais, não sou a juíza de quem morre e quem vive. Cada um tem seus próprios problemas, felicidades, tristezas e traumas. Cada um tem seus pecados para pagar, assim como também tem sua bondade para redimi-los.

"Eu não acredito que todos sejam completamente de tal forma. O bom não é somente gentil, assim como o mal não é somente cruel. Todos nós temos bem e mal dentro de nós, claro que cada um escolhe seu próprio caminho. Mas não posso julgar uma pessoa por ela agir como age. Não vi seu passado, não sei seu futuro."

"Vim para a Terra com o objetivo de conseguir aliados, Lunares ou Solares. Qualquer um que quiser que essa guerra termine é meu aliado" – dei de ombros, enquanto terminava de falar.

- Uau, Bells, que discurso profundo – Jacob brincou comigo e eu sorri de lado.

- Valeu, Jake.

- _Valeu_? – Rosalie perguntou curiosa e eu a olhei. Definitivamente ela não parecia mais me odiar por um motivo que eu não entendia – Achei que princesas tivessem regras e coisas do tipo.

- Bom, e eu tenho – admiti – mas não estou no meu Reino, estou entre amigos, não me importo de falar livremente – vi que Alice sorriu quando percebeu que eu os tinha incluído entre "amigos".

- Oh, Bellinha, nós seremos mesmo boas amigas! – ela quase gritou enquanto, completamente à vontade, me abraçava.

Vi que Edward endureceu com o apelido, assim como Emmett ficou estranhamente quieto – diferente do vampiro que eu conhecera há minutos.

- Ahn... Claro – foi a minha resposta inteligente.

Alice riu: - Desculpe, eu só tenho certeza disso – vendo meu rosto cheio de dúvidas se apressou em explicar – Ah, é que meu dom de vampira é ver o futuro. Claro que ele é incerto, mas esse está tão claro quanto a água no Caribe. Aliás, você sabe que vampiros têm dons, não é? Imagino que saiba também que nenhum tem dom igual, por isso você não vai encontrar mais ninguém com meu dom. Uma cartomante não poderia fazer melhor do que eu se quiser ver o futuro só é necessário me chamar e...

Ela foi interrompida por Edward, que parecia estar sendo estrangulado ou algo do tipo: - Chega, Alice. Imagino que Annabella saiba dessas coisas.

Alice baixou a cabeça, tomando ciência do que tinha falado há poucos segundos – mas eu não entendi nada.

- Hm, na verdade, Annabella não é meu nome de verdade – eu o corrigi gentilmente, chamando sua atenção – meu nome é Bella Kathleen do Sol.

- Somente Bella? – Corin perguntou curioso – Nada de Annabella, Florisbella ou sei lá?

Vi que ele quase falou Isabella, porém fingi não ter notado e acenei positivamente com a cabeça.

Logo meus amigos e os Cullen começaram a conversar como se fossem velhos amigos. Angela contava coisas para o curioso Carlisle, Alice e para Esme. Corin, Emmett e Jacob se divertiam, enquanto Rosalie, Chelsea e Lucy estavam juntas, indignadas com os namorados. Ben conversava sobre a guerra com Jasper, que aparentemente fora um soldado algum dia de sua vida.

Eu observei todos eles, pareciam amigos de velhas datas mesmo. Tão a vontade uns com os outros que me senti orgulhosa. Os Lunares podiam se dar muito bem com os Solares, e vice-versa. Por que tinha que ter essa guerra maldita?

Mas, perto da mesa do escritório, vi Edward parado ali, duro, ereto, quase frio. Ele parecia estar lentamente morrendo por dentro, eu vi em seus olhos dourados tanta dor que quase desviei meus próprios olhos.

Andei até ele, com a cara de maior compreensão que conseguia fazer. As pessoas atrás de mim lentamente foram parando de conversar, observando o que eu estava fazendo.

Parei na frente de Edward levantando o rosto para olhá-lo, porque na sua frente eu era na verdade bem baixinha, seu queixo poderia tranquilamente descansar no topo de minha cabeça.

Controle-se, Bella, eu repeti para mim mesma, não é porque você está apaixonada pelo cara que vai se jogar nos braços dele. Ainda mais de nem sabe se ele retribui.

- Sei que dói... – eu comecei e soltei um suspiro fraquinho e frustrado – Sei que dói perder aqueles que amamos. Sabe, eu nunca conheci minha irmã Ever, apesar de sentir como se o tivesse feito. Eu sinto muita falta dela, mas a única coisa que sei é que é minha irmã. Na verdade, eu nem sabia que ela era minha parenta até alguns meses...

- Bella, eu... – Edward ia falar, mas eu simplesmente tirei o bolo de minha garganta. E ele parecia com dor emocional demais para dizer algo realmente com sentido.

- O que quero dizer, é que não há um dia em minha vida, em minha existência, que eu não pense em Ever. Não há um dia em que eu não pense em como teria sido bom conviver com minha irmã e talvez ouvir seus conselhos de irmã mais velha. Como seria bom abraçá-la. Mas eu não posso fazer isso, a única coisa que posso fazer é sentir saudades.

Olhei para o teto, no entanto rapidamente voltei os olhos para o vampiro a minha frente.

- Sei que dói pensar nela, também dói para mim. Sei que a saudade corrói tanto que você quer que alguém o mate rapidamente para ficar com ela. Ou sei que você tenta não tocar no assunto, assim espera que não doa _tanto_. Mas a verdade é que quando uma pessoa boa morre deveria haver algum impacto no mundo. Alguém deveria perceber. Alguém deveria ficar chateado.

Olhando de soslaio, vi os Cullen abaixarem a cabeça e imaginei que tinha chegado ao ponto: eles provavelmente fingiam que nada tinha acontecido.

- Eu era como você até algum tempo – admiti envergonhada, mas seguindo com firmeza – eu tentava fingir que minha irmã não tinha morrido. Meus padrinhos – indiquei Ben e Angela – sabiam que eu estava mal quando foram ao Sol me visitar. Foram meses difíceis aqueles... Mas, hoje, eu... Eu não ignoro a Ever como se sua morte não me afetasse. Eu sinto saudades dela e acho que é o suficiente para que sua morte não tenha sido em vão. Afinal, ela se sacrificou por todos, quando explodiu em chamas, eu digo.

Sorri gentilmente para o vampiro a minha frente, que parecia hipnotizado pelas palavras que eu estava falando.

- E, se você ama sua irmã tanto quanto eu amava a minha... Sei que você vai ficar chateado com sua morte. Mas vai sentir sua falta, como eu sinto da minha.

Lucy bateu palmas. Claro que foi a única, mas sorri para minha amiga e sua animação. Ela até mesmo tinha lágrimas nos olhos quando falou: - Ah, Belleen, foi tããão lindo! Eu estou _tão _emocionada! E é sua culpa eu estar estragando minha maquiagem! – e continuou dramaticamente aos prantos, com Jake ao seu lado, acariciando suas costas.

Esme me abraçou, soluçando, mas sem chorar – ela possivelmente choraria se pudesse. Retribuí ao abraço, ela era mesmo uma vampira extremamente gentil.

- Obrigada, querida – ela "chorou".

Alice, Chelsea e Rose também me abraçaram. Emmett também, sob o comentário de Corin de que "abraços eram femininos demais", mas o grandão não pareceu se importar.

Quando fiquei na frente de Edward novamente, seu olhar não era triste, era leve. Claro que ainda tinha um pouco de dor, porém o meu também tinha, então lhe lancei um sorriso, que ele, pela primeira vez, devolveu.

De repente, escuto uma voz vinda do andar debaixo: - _Bella? Bella, cadê você? Bella? _

Lentamente, um sorriso enorme foi se espalhando por meu rosto quando reconheci a voz. Dei as costas para todos enquanto saía dali, abrindo a porta apressadamente, antes de virar no corredor, ouvi Alice gritando um "Bella!".

- _Bella? _– a voz chamou novamente.

Fui seguindo-a, tentando me achar nessa casa grande. Tive que descer duas escadas até finalmente chegar ao primeiro andar, em uma sala. Sorri, com lágrimas nos olhos, quando vi minha mãe ali.

Corri até ela e a abracei fortemente. Ouvi os outros chegando logo depois de mim em seguida, mas continuei abraçada a minha mãe.

- Mas... Ahn? – ouvi Rosalie exclamar confusa diante da imagem da minha mãe.

Não, minha mãe não estava ali realmente. Lembra o que falei sobre "preparar uma comunicação para com o Sol"? Enfim, Ang aparentemente tinha preparado. Minha mãe era com um grande holograma, bem real, até mesmo palpável, mas eu sabia que não estava ali realmente.

- Ah, Bella, fiquei tão preocupada! – ela dizia, afastando-se de mim para me ver melhor – Quando Angela me "ligou" dizendo o que tinha acontecido, fiquei _super _preocupada, nunca mais faça isso comigo! Felizmente, minha amiga disse que o médico que estava tratando de você falou que logo você iria acordar, então, era para eu ligar mais tarde – eu ri de sua frase embolada.

- Estou bem, mamãe – eu disse alegremente. –Sim, Carlisle cuidou muito bem de mim, estou me sentindo bem como nunca.

- Carlisle? – ela estranhou, olhando em volta e se aproximando do médico loiro, olhou-o profundamente – Carlisle Cullen?

- Me conhece? – Carlisle exclamou surpreso.

- Oh, bem, de certa forma sim... – minha mãe falava, eu ainda ouvi Emmett cochichar para Corin um "está aí por que a Bella fala tanto 'tecnicamente" – digamos que, sendo rainha, eu conheço os mais importantes vampiros.

- Eu não sou um vampiro importante – Carlisle disse modestamente e admirei-o por isso. Se um Vampiro ouvisse isso, provavelmente ficaria todo arrogante.

Mas ele não tinha ficado.

- Dificilmente – foi o que minha mãe disse – Carlisle Cullen, nascido na Inglaterra na década de 1940. Filho de um pastor anglicano que se dedicava a caça de Vampiros até ficar idoso e você assumir o seu "cargo". Um vampiro o mordeu, imagino? – mamãe recitava e eu soltei uma risadinha diante do rosto incrédulo de Carlisle – fez parte dos Volturi por alguns anos, até finalmente deixá-los e ir para Perfectore, na Itália... Onde eu morava, naquela época.

Carlisle arregalou os olhos, e eu também. Definitivamente, eu não sabia disso!

- Por que não me contou que já tinha morado na Terra, mamãe? – perguntei curiosíssima e ela sorriu para mim – Disse que nunca tinha saído do Sol.

- E não saí. Somente uma parte da minha alma foi para Terra e morou lá. Alguns dos meus aliados de hoje eu os conheci naquela época – tive uma sensação estranha agora, como se minha mãe me escondesse algo de suma importância... No entanto, minha mãe nunca escondia algo de mim...

Quer dizer, exceto que eu tive uma irmã.

- Como... – o Doutor Delícia (Que foi? É mesmo... .) falou aturdido - Como você sabe tanto sobre mim?

- Como eu falei, alguns Vampiros são simplesmente mais famosos que outros – minha mãe disse simplesmente, mas senti que tinha algo mais nisso, porém ignorei.

Lucy logo se adiantou, batendo palminhas e falando contente: - Tiiiiiiiia Renée! Como é bom ver você de novo! Mas ainda tá em forma, hein? – ela cutucou o holograma que era minha mãe, que riu de minha amiga.

- É bom vê-la novamente, Lucy. Dois anos sem se ver é realmente muito tempo – minha mãe concordou e se virou para seus amigos – Ben, Angela, como é bom revê-los também.

Os dois abraçaram sua velha amiga.

Olhando a confusão da família de vampiros, senti necessidade de apresentá-los, afinal, não é todo dia que essas bizarrices acontecem na existência de alguém que até pouco tempo atrás eram _somente _vampiros.

- Mamãe, esses são os Cullen, apesar de achar que você já sabe – olhei-a desconfiada e ela sorriu inocentemente – Carlisle e Esme, Chelsea e Corin, Emmett e Rosalie, Alice e Jasper, e Edward. – _e Bella_, quase completei sem querer, mas fechei minha boca a tempo.

Minha mãe própria parecia ter completado "e Bella" em sua mente – com certeza havia algo que eu desconhecia e ela não queria me contar.

- Ei, mãe – eu falei de repente, interrompendo sua explicação para os Cullen sobre como o sistema de comunicação Sol-Terra funcionava – cadê o papai?

- Ah, querida. Ele pediu para dizer que sente muito, mas Panther o chamou para uma reunião de guerra de última hora.

- Alguma coisa muito ruim aconteceu? – indaguei preocupada que algum inocente tivesse morrido.

- Um grupo de Anjos relatou uma luta que houve entre Metamorfos e Nefilins na Rússia uma semana atrás. Claro que não foi o suficiente para chamar atenção dos humanos, pois foi no mais extremo frio da Rússia.

- Mas o suficiente para chamar atenção dos Volturi e dos Anjos, imagino – falei para ela, que assentiu.

Assim como os Volturi é a realeza Lunar na Terra, os Anjos são os comunicadores diretos para o Sol. Diferente dos Volturi, os Anjos se consideram simples "comunicadores". Eles sempre falam para meus pais e eu que nós somos a família real e eles não podem fingir que são. Mas eu sei que são muito importantes, eles, eu digo.

- Er... Sim.

- Está ficando cada vez pior – analisei e Lucy concordou séria do meu lado. O único assunto que conseguia fazê-la ficar assim: a guerra.

Mordi o lábio inferior. Esperava que os Metamorfos estivessem bem, ou, pelo menos, vivos, pois é impossível sair de uma guerra – uma batalha - sem algum machucado.

- Bella, por favor, minha filha, volte para casa – conhecendo aquele tom de minha mãe, sabia que ela estaria pronta para implorar se minha resposta fosse a que ela não queria.

Mas eu não podia simplesmente aceitar ir.

- Desculpe, mamãe, mas eu ainda não achei aliados o suficiente – eu discordei dela penosamente.

Em seus olhos eu vi lágrimas de saudade e de dor: - Bella, _por favor_! Não suporto que você fique na Terra, tão vulnerável...

- Mamãe, sei me defender – eu disse. Angela olhou para mim com uma sobrancelha erguida como quem diz "É?". Tááá, tudo bem que lutei contra a Nefilim do mal, mas venci, não é?

Não é?

- Sei disso, meu amor – ela concordou com um sorriso fraquinho – mas ainda assim é a Princesa. Se alguém da Lua descobriu seu disfarce, então não há mais maneiras de permanecer aí por muito tempo. Sabe que os Lunares são rápidos em montar exércitos.

- Sei, disso, mas... – vendo seus olhos pidões, suspirei frustrada – Tudo bem, eu volto.

- O quê? – Lucy exclamou surpresa com minha rápida desistência, sem minha típica teimosia – Mas, Bella...

- O quê? – Corin perguntou tentando acompanhar as coisas para alguém que não entendia nada de meu Reino, meu mundinho – Bella vai voltar para o Sol?

- Eu _tenho _– frisei a palavra. Mordi com mais força o lábio inferior, mas me lembrei de parar, se sangrasse os vampiros ali estariam em apuros enormes.

- Mas, Bella... – Alice disse chorosa. Ela realmente seria uma grande amiga, mal tinha acabado de me conhecer e não queria que eu fosse – você não pode ir... E a nossa amizade futura?

- Ah, Allie... – eu disse penosa, ela tinha uma carinha verdadeiramente triste. Mal reparei no apelido que dera para ela, mas pareceu cair como uma luva.

- Bella – minha mãe chamou e eu a olhei, eu não queria ir, mas também não queria magoá-la ao ficar – você disse que foi aí em busca de aliados, certo?

- Certo – eu disse lentamente, sem entender onde isso iria chegar.

- Então, se você os achou, pretende deixá-los aí? – ela terminou risonha.

A informação foi aos poucos entrando na minha cabeça.

- Os Cullens? Os Lobos?

Jacob aparentemente já tinha entendido, pois me olhou sorridente e disse animado: - Com certeza o bando irá, Bells, não tenha dúvida!

- Sério? – eu disse emocionada, abraçando meu amigo com força – Ah, obrigada, Jake!

Pulei animada com Lucy, como se fossemos adolescentes histéricas – na verdade, era o que parecia. Mas não liguei, estava muito feliz.

- Nós também aproveitaremos para ir ao Sol, temos que visitar, lembra? – Angela riu e me abraçou, dando um rápido beijo em minha testa.

- Obrigada, Ang – meus amigos estavam tornando minha escolha muito mais fácil.

Allie de repente parou na minha frente, tão rápido que quase não vi. Seus olhos arregalados traziam enorme felicidade: - Está nos convidando para ir ao Sol com vocês?

- Bem... Sei que não posso obrigá-los a lutar nessa guerra, mas... – ela rapidamente me interrompeu.

- Ah, que legal, que legal! – ela gritava no meu ouvido, abraçando-me.

Surpreendentemente, Emmett e Corin imitaram Alice na mesma animação – assustador.

- Podemos ir? – os três imploraram em uníssono para Carlisle, com a mesma carinha pidona. Vi o resto dos Cullen rir – inclusive Edward, o que com certeza me deixou mais alegre.

- Bom, certamente será bom ajudar em alguma coisa, se pudermos ajudar, claro – ele me olhou.

Bati palminhas como Lucy: - Ah, perfeito! Está bem, mamãe, iremos todos. Peça para Zelda e Hollie irem arrumando quartos para todos os meus amigos e para Joe preparar um bom treinamento para quando eu voltar – minha mãe assentiu.

- O próximo portal para o Sol será feito em um mês. Vá para o condado de York, na Inglaterra – ela avisou seriamente, então repentinamente sorriu – Angela me contou o quanto você odiou ir de avião com todos, então, pedirei a um amigo para ir buscá-los e levá-los diretamente para o lugar do portal. Ele virá um dia antes, então, fiquem prontos.

Abracei-a, pois a próxima vez que no falaríamos novamente seria somente no Sol. Deixei algumas lágrimas alegres, mas com saudades, pingarem em sua blusa, até ela finalmente sumir como vapor.

Vir-me-ei para meus novos amigos. Eu tinha muito tempo para conhecer a todos e para lhes contar sobre coisas do Sol.

- Quem são Zelda, Hollie e Joe? – Alice perguntou, não contendo sua curiosidade. Edward revirou os olhos para a irmã, fazendo-me esconder um sorriso.

- Zelda e Hollie são as minhas... Hm... Serventes particulares, como elas falam. Para mim são minhas amigas – dei de ombros – e Joe é o meu treinador, ele faz isso desde que aprendi a andar.

Vendo os olhinhos de Alice brilhando com animação nova, sorri, mas não pude reprimir um bocejo.

- Talvez seja melhor irmos para casa, não é? – Angela perguntou e eu acenei sonolenta.

- Ei, que dia é hoje?

- Terça-feira – Edward respondeu – Por quê?

- O que os humanos estão pensando de nós? Quero dizer, vocês faltaram as aulas também?

- Lancei uma grossa camada de magia para eles pensarem que era isso que estávamos fazendo – Ang me respondeu, tranqüilizando-me com o olhar – mas isso não é importante agora, Bella, você precisa descansar.

Ia discordar, mas fiquei quieta, pois novamente bocejei sem poder me impedir. Lucy sorriu.

- Então nos vemos amanhã, Cullens – falei para os meus novos amigos. Alice suspirou, vendo que teria que esperar para suas respostas, mas os outros sorriram e acenaram enquanto íamos embora.

No dia seguinte, quando acordei, meu quarto tinha um cheiro adocicado. Se fosse uma humana, nunca perceberia, era fraco, mas estava ali.

Era o cheiro de Edward Cullen.


	12. Lábios de mel

**Capítulo 12 – Lábios de mel**

Pov's Bella:

Como era terça-feira quando saímos da casa dos Cullen e estávamos todos muito cansados, Ang manteve o encanto sobre os humanos, ainda os fazendo pensar que estávamos presentes na escola. Por um lado foi uma coisa boa, pois passamos muito tempo com meus mais novos amigos. Por outro lado foi péssimo, porque, de repente, Forks não parecia tão ruim e eu queria desfrutar o máximo dela.

Não me entenda mal. Garfos não é o melhor lugar do mundo para se morar, na verdade, não era minha _primeira _opção, só vim porque era um lugar discreto para permanecer. Mas eu preferia ficar aqui a ficar eternamente no Sol. Eu amo minha casa com todas as minhas forças, mas... É como se eu estivesse de férias. E para quem vive eternamente, tinham sido férias muito curtas – que logo acabariam.

Acho que o verdadeiro motivo de querer ficar aqui é porque, por mais que os Lunares já saibam minha localização, ainda parece que essa cidade afasta a guerra. E não há nada melhor que esse ar de calmaria.

A semana vem sido muito divertida e empolgante, enfim. Lucy e Alice se deram tão bem que pareciam irmãs gêmeas e histéricas – claro, no espírito, pois eram muito diferentes na aparência. Uma era tão alta quanto Ang, a outra era tão baixa quanto eu. Uma morena, uma loira. Uma quente, outra fria. Mas era uma amizade admirável, sem dúvidas.

Angela se dera bem com Chelsea e Esme. Apesar de Ang aparentar ser mais nova com seus eternos vinte anos, ela era muito madura devido a "verdadeira idade" e acho que isso fez as três muito amigas – e fiquei contente por minha madrinha.

Surpreendentemente, eu e Rose – ela pediu para ser chamada assim – nos demos muito bem, principalmente rindo quando Lucy e Allie ficavam histéricas. Não sei, mas eu tinha um sentimento diferente por ela. Lucy era minha quase-irmã-melhor-amiga, e Allie era a mesma coisa. Porém Rosalie... Rosalie era uma irmã mais velha – e ela até mesmo me fazia não sentir dor por causa de Ever. Eu já amava ela.

Emmett era muito brincalhão, assim como Corin, e logo gostei dos dois. Jacob os chamava de "sanguessugas gente boa", mas eu sei que ele também estava feliz. Aliás, o resto do bando de La Push recebera a noticia e no inicio na tinha gostado, mas foram aceitando aos poucos e às vezes até visitam os Cullen – principalmente o Seth, que é como Jake, super fofo e "lobinho gente boa".

Carlisle era o mais bondoso vampiro que eu já tinha visto na minha vida e eu tinha um impulso esquisito em pensar nele como uma segunda figura paternal. Sempre atencioso comigo, cuidou de mim o resto a semana, sempre checando se eu não estava pior. Realmente um doce.

E Jasper, bom, eu nem mesmo sei o que falar. Rosalie disse que a história que contavam para os humanos era que eles eram os irmãos gêmeos Hale. De fato eu já a tinha ouvido e podia muito ser verdade – principalmente depois de eu ter conhecido Jazz. Ele era como Rose, um irmão mais velho que eu saberia que poderia contar para sempre.

Edward... Eu não sei exatamente o que falar do _meu _vampiro – que, espero, um dia poder chamá-lo assim. Lucy diz que em casa ando suspirando como uma apaixonada, mas não ligo, afinal, é o que eu estou. Porém, era simplesmente impossível ignorar que eu o amava mesmo sem conhecê-lo muito bem.

Mas sabia o básico e o que eu descobria a cada dia mais que conversávamos. Seu nome completo era Edward Anthony Masen Cullen e ele fora transformado em vampiro durante a Gripe Espanhola, por Carlisle.

Ele era cavalheiro, gentil, alegre, no entanto, cuidadoso, às vezes hesitante, e, por mais que disfarçasse; às vezes triste. Eu sabia que a saudade de Isabella não seria coberta de uma semana para outra, entretanto ficava feliz em ver que ele estava se esforçando para pensar nela com alegria e não com dor.

Todo dia ao acordar, eu tinha o prazer de sentir o seu cheiro de manhã. Eu não podia definir exatamente como era. Doce, suave, delicioso. Eu ficava embriagada somente com o pouco que tinha quando acordava.

Edward não aparentava ter estado lá, quero dizer, em público ele nada dizia sobre o assunto, e eu também não o puxava. Talvez pensasse que eu não podia sentir, mas estava ali – eu não estava louca.

- Ah, não, Belleen – Lucy choramingou, puxando meu braço em direção ao seu porshe amarelo berrante.

- Lucyellow – devolvi na mesma moeda a junção de meu nome e sobrenome – eu não quero ir fazer compras com você, Alice e Rose. Allie e você são loucas dentro de shopping, nem pensar.

Claro que eu não tinha visto Alice em um shopping, mas se ela era tão parecida com Lucy somente em quase todos os quesitos, eu não duvidava nesse. Rose tinha salvação, porém era mais maníaca por roupas do que eu.

- Lucy, deixe Bella, foi uma semana estressante, deixe-a descansar – Angela repreendeu como se fosse nossa irmã brigando com duas pirralhinhas.

Sorrimos amarelo e, juntas e risonhas, respondemos: - Sim, mamãe.

Ela fez cara brava, mas acabou rindo conosco. Ben estava estirado no sofá, assistindo tranquilamente televisão e Angela estava deitada ao seu lado, encostada nele. Pareciam tão calmos juntos que me peguei pensando em Lucy com eles quando eu não estava na Terra – putz...

- Sua chata – ela infantilmente mostrou a língua para mim.

- Boa viagem de compras! – gritei para ela, que depois de abraçar a todos nós, foi para a garagem.

- Nós vamos voltar na madrugada de domingo, a tempo de ir para a escola! – ela gritou de volta, e senti o sorriso em sua voz. Elas com certeza não iam fazer compras em Port Angeles ou Seattle.

Eu me virei para meus amigos: - Vou caminhar um pouco, sinto que preciso de ar fresco.

- Tome cuidado, Bella. Os lobos estão fazendo ronda depois que Rhemain a atacou, mas os alguns Lunares são traiçoeiros e conseguem burlar a defesa – Ben disse, tirando os olhos da TV e me olhando por cima da cabeça da esposa.

- Tudo bem, coleguinha – respondi rindo e lhes dei um beijo na bochecha, antes de sair saltitando de casa.

Enquanto ainda saltitava entre as árvores, comecei a rir baixinho, sozinha. Eu quase poderia ser a chapeuzinho vermelho. Claro que eu usava um shortinho jeans preto na metade da coxa, uma blusa vermelha solta da Banana Republic e um all star verde – mas ainda assim a chapeuzinho, só que moderna.

Pensando bem, a roupa que eu usava nunca poderia usar no Reino, ainda mais esse short. Quando eu tinha menos de onze anos podia, agora, rá! Há quem ria.

O raro sol escapava entre as folhas das árvores e penetrava na minha pele, dando-me uma sensação de conforto. Nunca entendi por que, mas quando sentia o sol minha força era revitalizada e meus poderes estavam em força máxima. Por isso, acho que se a guerra definitiva ocorrer, espero que seja de dia – apesar de que se um Lunar descobrir que eles ficam melhor de noite, será um real problema.

Mas parei de pensar em problemas e guerra quando cheguei à parte mais bonita da floresta que já tinha visto. Os galhos das árvores eram nodosos e tortos, formando um arco de flores por cima da minha cabeça. Continuei andando calmamente até o fim daquele túnel, que deu numa linda clareira.

As flores roxas estavam espalhadas pelo chão. A grama era verde escura e parecia macia de se deitar, o que fiz sem hesitar, quase jogando-me ali. O sol bateu em meu rosto e meus olhos, no entanto não os fechei. Diferente dos humanos, eu não tinha problema algum em olhar diretamente para ele.

Acho engraçado como os seres humanos supõem que o sol é uma enorme bola de gás hélio e seja mais lá o que for. Claro que isso é culpa da grossa camada de magia que os Bruxos lançaram em volta do Sol para não ser descoberta a nossa sociedade. Mas... Mesmo assim, que idéia!

Olhei sorridente para meu Reino. Eu quase imaginei ver um grande castelo, mas sabia que era somente minha imaginação mostrando a mim o que eu queria ver – afinal, eu estava longe de casa.

- Olá – disse uma voz alegre para mim.

Sentei-me num pulo e olhei em volta. Edward estava ali, encostado, na sombra, a um galho de árvore. Seus cabelos eram propositalmente bagunçados, todavia eu sabia que, sendo vampiro, eles nunca mais mudariam de posição. Seu sorriso fez meu coração parecer parar por alguns instantes antes de continuar, acelerado.

- Oi, Edward – eu disse, devolvendo o sorriso com a mesma intensidade. Ah, eu gostaria tanto de deslumbrá-lo quanto ele me deslumbra!

Ele veio andando calmamente em minha direção. Perdi o ar por alguns segundos vendo sua pele brilhar como mil diamantes. _Lindo_, foi meu único pensamento. Edward era muito lindo.

- Posso me sentar? – ele indicou o lugar ao meu lado.

- C-Claro – _não gagueje, Bella!_

Edward se sentou de pernas cruzadas, ainda sorrindo para mim.

- Então, o que uma princesa faz aqui, num sábado ensolarado? Achei que iria com Alice na viagem de compras já que o dia inteiro ela bloqueou seus pensamentos de mim – ele sorriu mais, erguendo uma sobrancelha em duvida.

- Ah, é, pois é... Eu não gosto muito de compras – admiti, corando sob seu olhar intenso. Corei mais ainda ao me lembrar do vergonhoso dia em que eu descobri que ele lia mentes.

Ah! Emmett ainda brinca sobre o que eu escondo para ficar tão roxa de vergonha – porém ainda não conseguia deixar de sentir alivio ao pensar que Edward não conseguia ler minha mente.

Era como se ela estivesse quebrada. A freqüência de sua mente estivesse em A.M e a minha F.M. Só a minha. Quando perguntei se ele já havia visto alguém como eu, sua resposta foi _"Só uma pessoa"_. E não toquei mais no assunto, pois tinha quase certeza de que sabia quem era essa única pessoa.

- Uau! Imagino que você deva ganhar o premio do ano por isso – vendo meu olhar de dúvida continuou – quero dizer, fugir de Alice _e _Lucy de uma ida ao Canadá é realmente _alguma _coisa.

- Canadá? – quase berrei, assustando-o.

Ele coçou a nuca, olhando para mim confuso: - Elas não te falaram que era para lá que iam?

- Bom, não... – nem sei por que tinha gritado, acho que era porque eu esperava algo dentro, sabe... do país quando elas foram fazer compras.

- É bem a cara da Alice – ele riu e eu o acompanhei.

Quando parei, percebi que Edward me olhava profundamente, como há alguns segundos: - Você tem um sorriso lindo – ele soltou de repente, erguendo meu queixo com um dedo.

Por algum motivo, eu ainda tinha o meu estúpido – _lindo_, ah! – sorriso no rosto quando corei loucamente. Cruz credo, não solte isso sem eu estar psicologicamente preparada para isso.

_Não, me elogie, meu amor!_, outra parte de minha mente gritou e a mandei calar a boca.

- Obrigada. Você também – _isso, Bella, estúpida. Agora parece que você só falou isso para retribuir a gentileza_. Eu tinha que parar de conversar mentalmente!

Pisquei rapidamente, olhando em seus olhos dourados, que, assim como sua boca – _suculenta! _Ah, cala a boca, Bella! -, sorriam para mim. Nossos corpos foram se aproximando, lentamente. Em determinado momento estávamos tão próximos que nossos narizes quase se tocavam. Sua respiração quente e seu hálito de menta vieram para mim, embriagando-me.

- Quero tentar algo – ele sussurrou com sua boca quase contra a minha – fique quietinha.

Seus lábios tocaram os meus. Era como se mil fogos de artifício se explodissem ao mesmo tempo no meu cérebro, deixando-me tonta, mas ao mesmo tempo maravilhada. Sua boca tinha um gosto delicioso que me fez querer nunca mais sair dali.

Nossos corpos estavam inclinados para frente, de forma que sem dificuldade ele passou um de seus braços por minha cintura e eu coloquei uma de minhas mãos em sua nuca, apertando o cabelo – provavelmente desgrenhado – que tinha ali.

Sua língua pediu passagem e eu não recusei, retribuindo imensamente. Abri os olhos, que nem notei ter fechado e me vi fascinada por duas orbes douradas que me encaram com carinho. Vi um pouco de tudo naquele olhar: felicidade, carinho, culpa...

Soltamos-nos, eu estava ofegante, diferente de Edward, que obviamente não precisava respirar. Fora o primeiro e o melhor beijo de toda a minha existência. De repente, ficar vinte anos sem beijar parecia um desperdício quando Edward estava vivo desde que nasci.

- Ah – foi minha fala inteligente, mas ainda assim com um sorriso.

Edward olhou para mim: - Eu quase perdi o controle, Bella – falou seriamente, porém não conseguia disfarçar a visível felicidade – seu sangue é apelativo demais, não posso me permitir atacá-la.

- Sinto muito – sussurrei baixinho.

Ele segurou meu queixo, levantando-o. Eu olhei em seus olhos dourados que expressavam confusão.

- Por que está me pedindo desculpas? Não é sua culpa se você possui o sangue mais cheiroso que já tive o prazer de sentir. Seu aroma é delicioso, Bella. Mas não quero matá-la e nunca me perdoaria se assim o fizesse.

- Estou pedindo desculpas porque sei o motivo de meu sangue ser tão apelativo – murmurei baixinho, ainda olhando para ele – O Sangue Real do Sol faz isso com os Vampiros. Não tenho idéia do por que de ser tão cheiroso, mas é assim desde que nasci.

Edward me puxou para seu colo, à vontade. Eu não recusei por um minuto sequer, encostando minha cabeça em seu ombro, inspirando o máximo de seu cheiro que eu conseguia. Com certeza tinha um pouco de canela ali, talvez até mel. No entanto, não soube identificar o resto.

- _Eu _nunca me perdoaria se você bebesse de meu sangue – continuei – Sendo uma Real do Sol, nas minhas veias corre fogo.

- Fogo? – ele estranhou, beijando os meus cabelos.

- Sim. É uma autodefesa, imagino. A maior parte dos Seres da Lua fica medrosos com o fogo não é? E morrem se forem esquartejados e queimados. Se um Vampiro, por exemplo, me morder, seu corpo irá incendiar até a morte.

- Você é quente, hm? – ele sussurrou contra o topo de minha cabeça e eu corei. Aparentemente ele viu, pois passou uma das mãos sobre minha bochecha – Adoro quando cora.

Baixei o olhar, porque sentia me irracionalizar quando olhava para seu rosto de deus grego. Eu mal me lembrava de como tinha ido parar nessas campina, quanto mais me lembrava de pensar em como tudo estava indo rápido.

- Adoro tudo em você. Não sei explicar, mas desde que entrou naquele refeitório, no primeiro dia, soube que havia algo em você que me encanta. Sou meio cabeça dura, peço que tenha paciência comigo – ele riu e eu o acompanhei delicadamente – mas venho de uma época em que nem poderia ter te beijado ainda, então...

- Que bom que não estamos naquela época – eu sussurrei.

Simplesmente me virei, enquanto ele capturava meus lábios novamente.


	13. O amor negado de Isabella

**Capítulo 13 – O amor negado de Isabella**

_"E quando eu estiver triste, simplesmente me abrace_

_Quando eu estiver louco, subitamente se afaste_

_Quando eu estiver fogo, suavemente se encaixe_

_Mas quando eu estiver morto, suplico que não me mate, não_

_Dentro de ti, dentro de ti"_

(Sutilmente, música de Skank)

Pov's Bella:

Lucy voltou com as meninas na madrugada de domingo para segunda, como prometido. Não parecia cansada, como era de se esperar de alguém faz uma viagem dessas – e volta com três mais a mais do foi, aliás. Na verdade, estava absolutamente feliz, saltitando pela casa enquanto eu tinha que abafar sua cantoria com um travesseiro no rosto.

Infelizmente, acordei algumas horas depois, com o despertador. Olhei desanimadamente para o relógio – ele não podia estar com aquele seis na frente, podia?

Sentindo-me mais preguiçosa do que nunca quando cheguei à Terra, levantei. Forcei meus olhos a abrirem, do contrário, a próxima coisa que eu sentiria seria meu rosto contra a parede. Quando estava indo em direção ao banheiro, me viro para olhar a janela. Ela estava aberta, como de costume. O cheiro leve de Edward estava no ar, também como habitual.

Mas... Oh, graças a Deus! Havia uma abundante luz do sol entrando pela minha janela. Andei até a mesma, ávida para finalmente sentir o sol em meus poros – parecia fazer décadas desde a última vez de sentir isso em minha pele.

Alguém bateu na porta.

- Bella? – Lucy gritou do outro lado e, naturalmente sendo ela, sem esperar por respostas, entrou – Ah, Belleen, que bom que está acordada. Já que está sol e num padrão aceitável para _até _os humanos não sentirem frio, pensei que você poderia usar uma das roupas que comprei para você.

Ela falava como se eu tivesse aberto a _mala _cheia de roupas que ganhei as duas da matina.

- Lucy... – comecei monotonamente, enquanto passava uma mão no cabelo, jogando-o para trás. Provavelmente estava uma juba de tão bagunçado.

- Eu sei, eu sou demais! – ela tagarelava animadamente, enquanto entrava no meu closet. Foram necessários cinco minutos para explicar a ela por que diabos minha mala ainda estava fechada. Ela compreendeu, mas não gostou.

De qualquer forma, continuou procurando a tal roupa entre a enorme mala – _muito _grande. Muito.

- Ahá! – ela quase berrou de tão animada que estava.

Mostrou-me um vestido; a primeira cor que identifiquei foi um amarelo canário. A saia era meio rodada e de estampa florida, a parte de cima do vestido era amarela. O sapato – de salto, óbvio (afinal, fora escolhido por _Lucy_) – era da mesma cor chamativa.

- Ahn... Lucy? – chamei-a cuidadosamente, tentando tirá-la daquela bolhinha feliz e _amarelo canário _que ela tinha criado em volta da roupa.

Ela obviamente já tinha descoberto o que eu ia dizer, pois logo botou em ação sua carinha de cachorro que caiu na mudança. Droga! Era uma carinha realmente convincente e fofa.

- Belleen, Bellinha, Bellota, Bella, Bells, Bell, Bella... – ela ia dizendo todos os apelidos que conseguia achar para meu nome; e eu estava ficando mais e mais emburrada a cada um.

Não é que eu não goste de apelidos, é só que os da Lucy são particularmente _péssimos_.

Seu rosto se contraiu novamente numa careta fofa: olhos inocentemente arregalados, um leve biquinho com o lábio inferior, olhos lacrimejantes...

Bufei.

Cinco minutos depois, aqui estava eu, em frente ao espelho olhando minha aparente roupa nova. O vestido que caíra como uma luva em mim era lindo, mas exagerado para uma cidade tão pequena. Os sapatos amarelos eram tamanho 34 – o que devia ser o número de meus sapatos, afinal, eu não sabia exatamente: no Sol, meus sapatos eram sob medida.

Tentei deixar a coisa mais simples, prendendo minha franja comprida com uma tiara dourada ao invés de ficar o dia inteiro jogando o cabelo para trás. Mas, nãããão. Lucy me fizera colocar brincos, pulseira e colar. Ah... Tão exagerada. Eu _só _ia à escola.

- Viu, Bella? – ela dizia enquanto eu suspirava – Você está linda! É uma princesa moderna!

Mesmo não querendo dar mais motivação a ela, concordei com a cabeça: - Sim, Lucy, está tudo lindo – ela sorriu um sorriso "eu-tenho-32-dentes-brilhantes" e saltitou alegremente para fora do quarto, indo vestir sua própria roupa.

Eu odiava saltos. Não que eu fosse desastrada em cima deles, na verdade, depois de alguns anos podendo usar _só _isso, você se acostuma. Mas uma das conseqüências da Terra era usar coisas que adolescentes normais usam. Tipo, tênis, sapatilha – _"Adolescentes normais usam salto"_, Lucy dissera.

Enquanto decidia se já ia tomar café ou não – acordara tão cedo que ainda tinha uma hora para chegar à escola – sentei no meu divã branco. Inalei o ar com força, querendo mais do que tudo sentir o cheiro de Edward.

Havia canela, mel... Era um cheiro tão doce e inebriante, sentia-me tonta – mas não era a mesma coisa que dois dias atrás, quando eu estava em seus braços, sentindo seus lábios macios e frios contra os meus. O cheiro também tinha um leve toque de especiarias. Sorri para mim mesma.

Esses cheiros não _deveriam _combinar, de modo algum. Mas em Edward... Eram como se fosse o melhor perfume do mundo, todos os melhores aromas do mundo num frasquinho que Edward borrifou em si.

- Bella – Ben anunciou sua presença, batendo de leve na porta aberta do quarto.

- Ben, pode entrar – eu sorri para meu amigo.

Ele entrou sorridente e parou perto de mim, olhando-me por breves segundos, até finalmente sentar-se no divã do meu lado.

- Está muito bonita hoje – ele descaradamente prendia a risada. – Não que não estivesse nos outros dias...

- Vai, ria – eu fiz um biquinho infantil enquanto deixava o meu corpo cair na curva do divã, preguiçosa e emburradamente.

- Lucy também vestia Ang – ele deu de ombros, ainda sorrindo para mim – consegui fugir de lá agora.

Olhei para sua calça jeans e sua camiseta preta lisa. Músculos definidos eram bem vistos sob as mangas curtas. Ben vestia-se bem sem Lucy, não precisava da loirinha maluca. E, como estava sol hoje, ele podia exibir seus músculos como os lobos de La Push (só que com uma camisa e bem, _sem _se exibir, senão Ang o mataria).

- Olhe isso! – eu apontei criticamente para o sapato de salto em meus pés – É amarelo canário e deve ter uns dez centímetros.

- Você está exagerando, não chega a tudo isso – ele discordou, os cantos dos seus lábios indo para cima.

- Tá, tudo bem, talvez tenha oito ou nove centímetros – eu sorri.

- Você nem fica mais alta que a Lucy, que é mais baixa que eu e Ang.

- É porque eu sou _muito _baixa. Sou mais baixa que a Alice, Ben.

- Talvez você fique da altura dela com esse salto – ele sugeria risonho. Deu um beijo em minha testa e saiu, avisando que o café logo estaria na mesa. Assenti e disse que logo iria.

Olhei uma última vez no espelho, bom, saltos realmente me faziam alta. E Edward realmente me fazia feliz. No entanto, por que parecia estar faltando algo muito importante?

Saindo do porshe amarelo berrante de Lucy – argh, o pior era saber que minha roupa combinava – olhei em volta. A maioria das pessoas olhava para nós. Mesmo estando aqui há mais de um mês, ainda éramos fofoca da cidade – assim como os Cullen -, o que era realmente irritante. Não podia se espirrar sem ouvir um: "Annabella Summer está gripada, uh, uh".

Urgh!

- Calma Bella, relaxa – Ang sussurrou, vendo meu estresse sem sentido.

Tentei me lembrar que nenhum dos meus amigos – isso inclui os Lobos e os Cullen – sabia de _tudo _que eu pensava, achava ou fazia. Tipo... Beijar um Vampiro, mesmo ele sendo bonzinho... Meus sonhos diários com Isabella Cullen... Minha desconfiança do que minha mãe escondia... Cada vez pior...

- Ah. Certo.

Enquanto caminhava para o Volvo prata onde todos os irmãos e irmãs Cullen estavam, analisei a mim e Lucy – Ben tinha razão, mesmo com o salto eu era mais baixa que Lucy.

- Oi, gente! – Lucy cumprimentou-os alegremente, dando um abraço apertado em Alice, que também abraçou a mim e Ang.

- Gente – Ben simplesmente acenou com a cabeça, sendo retribuído.

Angela imitou o marido, pois ainda estava abraçada a ele. Abracei as duas meninas, Jasper e Emmett. Tentei não corar e agir normalmente quando abracei Edward – e tentei com _todas as minhas forças _ignorar o olhar malicioso de Alice (ela com certeza tinha visto o futuro quando foi ao Canadá e viu a mim e Edward na clareira.

Glup. Aquela baixinha – não que eu não seja, né – é um perigo.

- O sinal vai tocar daqui um minuto – anunciou Alice, naquele tom já conhecido de quem já sabia que ia _mesmo _acontecer.

Emmett e Rose deram-se as mãos, dizendo um breve "tchau" e indo para seja lá qual fosse a aula que eles tivessem. Alice olhou matreira para Lucy, antes de sair com a mesma para suas respectivas aulas também – eu tinha medo do que elas tramavam. Jasper – depois de lançar um olhar tão intenso de amor, que foi impossível não desviar os olhos, para Alice – foi para a sua (ele não tinha nenhuma aula com a esposa, já que era do terceiro grau). Ben foi sozinho para o prédio seis, então presumi que teria Governo como primeira aula.

Edward discretamente me olhou e sorriu, e seguiu seu caminho para sua aula. Eu fui para Cálculo com Ang, a primeira aula do dia. O resto da manhã foi relativamente calmo. Sentei-me ao lado de Lucy em História geral e tentei não morrer com seus olhares maliciosos – Jesus, eu era uma criança inocente e pura perto desse povo!

Espanhol teria sido uma matéria feliz, se não fosse Jéssica-Fofoqueira-Stanley sendo minha parceira. Todo dia eu sentava ao seu lado, todo dia eu tinha que mentir, pois ela _sempre _perguntava sobre minha antiga vida como se fosse algo para ser público.

Até aí, minha manhã estava ótima. Minha próxima aula seria com Edward – claro, depois de um almoço com meus amigos. De tarde iríamos visitar os Lobos, já que Lucy e Jake aparentemente não podem ficar muito tempo separados.

Todavia, algo _tinha _que dar errado.

Quando o sinal para o almoço tocou, eu juntei meus livros e os guardei na minha bolsa. Decidi-me por comer somente uma maçã, sentia-me tão enjoada que poderia colocar tudo pra fora. Não sei, algo em meu estomago se retorcia enjoativamente, dando-me um aviso, uma mensagem que eu deveria entender. Mas... O quê?

- Bella? – Rose falou preocupada assim que sentei ao seu lado no refeitório.

Rose, Emm, Ben e Ang já estavam ali. Lucy, Alice, Jasper e Edward provavelmente estariam saindo de suas salas de aula – nem dois minutos depois Alice e Jasper entraram de mãos dadas e foram pegar seus "acessórios comestíveis".

- Sim, Rose? – eu disse, dando uma mordida na maçã, pequena. Eu ainda sentia meu estômago embrulhar só de olhar para a comida na bandeja dos outros.

- Você está bem? Está tão pálida... – ela disse.

Assenti o mais enérgica que consegui: - Eu estou muito bem, Rose. Talvez seja impressão sua. Nunca entendi, mas, para um ser do Sol, sou realmente muito branca.

Era óbvio que não tinha acreditado na minha mentira, mas, felizmente, deu-me a privacidade de contar o que estava acontecendo comigo somente se eu quisesse.

Lucy sentou-se ao lado de Alice poucos segundos depois que a mesma entrou. Estavam fofocando tanto o dia inteiro que eu estava mesmo apavorada com a possibilidade de estarem fazendo algo... Ainda mais levando em conta que o único lugar que sobrara na mesa era ao meu lado e, indubitavelmente, Edward sentaria ali.

Elas tinham planejado aquilo. Impressionante o que podem fazer. Nem sei se chamo de "Lucy 1 e Lucy 2" ou "Alice 1 e Alice 2".

- Bella? – Alice chamou, quando vi que eu estava quieta demais, imersa em pensamentos, enquanto todos conversavam.

Levantei os olhos da mesa cinzenta: - Hm?

- Tem certeza que você está bem, quero dizer... – ela se enrolou, não querendo falar em minha cara que eu tinha uma palidez doentia hoje. E eu nem mesmo tinha acordado assim.

Suspirei.

- Vou pegar uma limonada e mais uma maçã – na realidade, só queria tirar a atenção de cima de mim, minha metade da maçã jazia na mesa.

Levantei e caminhei para a fila do almoço que, já na metade do mesmo, não era tão grande. No entanto, tive o desprazer de encontrar Mike Newton falando comigo.

Desde o primeiro dia, quando Mike falara comigo "sedutoramente" em Educação Física – também tínhamos Biologia junto, mas lá ele nunca falava comigo – ele vem tentando me conquistar. É por isso que Jéssica me odeia. É por isso que eu não gosto de ambos. Humanos são tão fúteis por questões tão frívolas. Simplesmente irritante – como se eu quisesse ficar com Mike, como se eu ligasse se Jéssica era minha amiga (aquela falsidade toda dela).

- Bella! – eu disse que queria tirar a atenção de mim? Talvez devesse ter ficado na mesa!

Por sobre o ombro de Mike, vi Edward surgir na porta do refeitório. Seu rosto era de desagrado, percebi, mas nenhum humano perceberia tal coisa. Ele aparentemente lera os pensamentos do ser na minha frente. Por uma fração de segundo me deixei ficar animada, ele poderia estar com ciúmes.

Minha animação se esvaiu quando tive que voltar a atenção para Mike.

Milésimos antes dele falar olhei suas feições. Não estavam como geralmente: de bebê e morto de medo de falar comigo por Edward estar ao meu lado na mesa, como parceiro. Agora era arrogância. Coisa boa que não ia ser.

- Então, Bella, está sabendo desse baile que tá vindo, né? – ele começou, com convencimento pingando em sua voz. Ele falava alto o suficiente para todo refeitório nos ouvir, o que provavelmente era seu objetivo, já que se considerava altamente popular.

Argh. Com certeza: fúteis.

- Claro, Mike – _tentei _fazer com que minha voz soasse inocente e, no mínimo, educada. Joe, meu treinador, sempre dizia: _"Trate seus inimigos com polidez e educação. Se virem suas emoções, verão seus golpes"._

- Pois é. Soube que você está super afim de mim e decidi te dar uma chance.

Ergui minimamente as sobrancelhas em descrença. Silêncio no refeitório, mal se ouvia o tilintar dos talheres contra os pratos. Os sussurros fofoqueiros nem mesmo existiam.

- Como é? – verbalizei minha incredulidade.

- Estou te dando uma chance. Soube que você está apaixonada por mim.

- Olhe, Mike, sinto muito em te dizer, mas gosto de você como _colega_. E reveja seus informantes, pois eles obviamente não são muito bons – disse como quem comenta o tempo. Escondi todo o deboche que queria colocar naquelas frases.

- Bella, não negue, sei que gosta de mim – ele falou.

Suspirei. Esse jogo estava ficando chato.

- Mike, querido... – comecei meigamente e vi Lucy sorrir, sabendo que algo viria – _Não _sinto dizer, mas _não _gosto de você desse jeito, _não _gosto de você como amigo, _mal _gosto de você em qualquer quesito. Tente pensar novamente nessas coisas antes falar está bem?... Ou melhor, nem pense, ok? Vai acabar forçando muito e provavelmente seu cérebro dará pane, tamanho o esforço.

Era como se um grilo imaginário cantasse, fazendo o irritante "cri, cri, cri, cri" ali. Até finalmente o refeitório explodir em risadas. Vi que meus amigos estavam particularmente divertidos – Emmett parecia um urso tremendo enquanto ria.

- Você só pode ser lésbica para não gostar de mim! – ele quase gritou quando as risadas diminuíram.

- Uma mulher não precisa ser lésbica para _não _gostar de você, Mike Newton – praticamente soletrei seu nome, lentamente.

- Você é tão esquisita quanto os seus amigos ou os Cullen, garota!

Crispei meus lábios numa linha fina. O ambiente pareceu ficar mais pesado. Tanta tensão que parecia ser possível tocá-la.

O _slap _que minha mão fez contra a bochecha de Mike pareceu ecoar por alguns instantes. Nem mesmo me importei se tinha colocado um pouco de força sobrenatural nisso, estava _muito _irritada. Sinto muito, Joe, mas, nesse momento, meu _inimigo _vai, sim, ver meus sentimentos.

- Pode... – eu grunhi irritadíssima. Tinha tantos impropérios para dizer àquele garoto que algo parecia entalar em minha garganta. – Pode falar mal de mim, mas... Falar mal dos meus amigos... Você está pedindo para apanhar, Newton!

- Eu? Apanhar? De você? – ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, sem dúvida estava contente de ter me deixado brava. Como se, depois de minha recusa, tudo que ele quisesse fosse meu mal. Humanos vingativos.

Ele gargalhou: - Eu não apanharia de você nem de um de seus _amiguinhos_.

O jeito que ele falou as últimas palavras parecia nojo. Meus ouvidos estavam apitando muito irritados. Tentei me controlar para simplesmente não incendiá-lo ali mesmo. Não era o Sol, não podia queimar quem me desrespeitasse, sou do lado da paz... Fiquei repetindo essas palavras em minha mente.

- Tetraplegia é pouco o que vai acontecer quando eu terminar com você – ameacei com olhos sombrios, dando um passo para frente. Ele recuou um.

Simplesmente ignorei a bandeja com a limonada e a maçã que tinha ali e caminhei a passos rápidos e largos para a porta. Queria sair dali e ignorar todos os olhares. Eu não sei se agüentaria mais três semanas naquele inferno. Por que a Terra de repente parecia tão chata? Minhas férias tinham acabado.

Minhas pernas se moveram inconscientemente até pararem na floresta. Sabia que não tinha adentrado ela o suficiente para me perder – não que isso fosse possível – mas tinha ido longe o bastante para ninguém me ver. Vantagens da floresta ser logo ao lado da escola, imagino eu.

Eu estava de mãos vazias, sentindo novamente aquela irritante tontura de semanas atrás. Esperava que Ang ou Lucy pegassem minha mochila – que na verdade nem parecia muito importante.

Sentei—me num tronco caído, o único que parecia não ter musgo ali. O sol penetrava fracamente entre as árvores, sem conseguir muito, a floresta era muito densa. Deitei o mais confortável que consegui e fechei os olhos. Tudo estava deliciosamente silencioso comparado há minutos atrás, o que era bom.

Esperava que ninguém viesse me procurar, pois realmente queria ficar sozinha. Mexi-me, a posição em que estava não era a melhor, ainda mais com um mini vestido e salto alto, que, aliás, arranquei-os de meu pé.

A inconsciência me levou alguns segundos depois.

_ O lugar era obviamente uma floresta. O chão era alaranjado, coberto por folhas de carvalho que imaginei serem de outono. O céu estava azul e parecia inicio de tarde. _

_ Um vento balançou as poucas folhas das árvores, mas nem mesmo mexeu em meus cabelos – eu era somente uma intrusa num sonho._

_ Um vulto passou correndo e parou a poucos metros de mim, de costas. Depois de tanto a ver, logo reconheci: Bella. Dei um sorrisinho._

_- Bella, oi... – eu ia falar quando Edward também entrou pela clareira e percebi que não era um "sonho real", era uma memória, como a própria diria. Mas era a memória dela nos meus sonhos? Eu não entendia._

_ Percebi que seus cabelos eram um pouco mais escuros que os meus, que eram praticamente loiros de tão caramelos. _

_- Edward, eu... – caminhei em direção a Bella, parando bem perto dela. Suas unhas estavam cravada com força na sua calça jeans._

_ Estava nervosa? _

_- Bê? – Edward chamou a irmã com visível confusão nos olhos. Ele a olhava de costas, então provavelmente não via seu rosto ansioso._

_ Ela fechou os olhos com força. Então finalmente virou para o irmão, olhando nos olhos. Parecia discutir consigo mesma. _

_- Edward, eu te amo – eu congelei. Am... ar? Com todas as quatros letras? Ela amava Edward, o mesmo Edward que _eu _amava?_

_- Eu também te amo, Bella, você é minha irmã – foi sua resposta confusa._

_ Algo estava começando a ficar errado..._

_- Não, Edward, você não entendeu, eu... – sua voz irritada parou de repente. _

_ Quase não acompanhei o movimento de Bella, que em um milésimo de segundo estava na frente do irmão – velocidade vampírica. Sua cabeça ficava para cima enquanto ela olhava em seus olhos. _

_ Cheguei mais perto deles. A altura da Bella Cullen não era tão baixa assim comparada a minha claro que era menor afinal, ela era criança, mas... Meus pensamentos foram completamente interrompidos quando voltei a atenção aos dois._

_- Edward, eu estou apaixonada por você._

_ Silêncio. De mim e de Edward. Ele aparentemente não sabia o que dizer. Eu não sabia o que sentir, era somente uma intrusa num momento particular deles – um momento que partia meu coração em mil estilhaços._

_ Eu tentei sentir raiva de Bella, que fora tão gentil comigo esses meses. Tentei ficar brava por ela amar o cara que amo, mas... A raiva não veio. Era pena por ela ter morrido, então? Tinha certeza que não era isso. O que era?_

_- Eu não consigo mais esconder isso. Eu __não __amo você como meu irmão, e sim de outra forma. Não suporto mais ficar guardando isso em mim, eu... Eu te amo, por favor... – sua voz suplicante e com um mínimo de esperança quase implorou._

_ No entanto, Edward inclinou um pouco o corpo na direção contrário, saindo da direção de Bella._

_- Bella, eu... Sinto muito – o corpo da vampira paralisou – Mas você é minha irmãzinha, eu não consigo imaginá-la de outra forma, eu..._

_ Bella não o deixou terminar. Simplesmente ficou na ponta dos pés o máximo que conseguia e depositou um beijo em seus lábios. Eu toquei meus próprios lábios nesse curto espaço de tempo. Quase sentia o beijo de Edward. _

_ Ela sorriu para ele. Ele não sorriu para ela._

_- Bella! – Edward a repreendeu. Vi os olhos de Bella ficarem marejados. Se havia uma coisa que eu havia aprendido sobre ela nesses meses, era que Isabella era a primeira vampira a conseguir produzir lágrimas. – Eu sou seu _irmão_. Não. Posso. Amá-la. Dessa. Forma._

_ A forma que ele tinha soletrado isso doeu em mim. Um sentimento de perda se apossou de meu corpo – e uma inexplicável raiva do vampiro na minha frente. _Por que_ parecia que ele estava partindo o _meu _coração e não o de _Bella_?_

_ Ela apertou suas mãos irritadíssima. Seu olhar sombrio fez Edward dar um passo para trás enquanto gaguejava "B-Bella". _

_ Sua aparência mudou. Nada muito significativo. Somente seus olhos, mas eu me vi apavorada somente por isso. Eram olhos azuis. Claros, límpidos, lindos, familiares. Eram da cor do céu. Da cor do mar. Eram _meus _olhos._

_ Bella começou a perseguir Edward pela floresta._

E alguém me sacudia para acordar. Mas eu não queria acordar, eu tinha lágrimas escorrendo de meu rosto. Eu _não _quero acordar.

Quero me afundar num buraco cada vez mais.

_Eu estava numa sala. Era fresca. Vi todos os Cullen no sofá, com olhos arregalados e as bocas entreabertas. Todos chocados, incrédulos com algo._

_ Então olhei na mesma direção que eles e vi Bella sentada em cima de Edward, cada perna de um lado do corpo. Seu olhar ainda era bravo._

_ Ela levantou e o olhou desafiadoramente._

_- Espero que goste disso, Edward. Meu coração está partido, acho que era isso que você queria, não é? Pois ouça: eu não dou a mínima se você se explodir agora. Vá fazer algo mais interessante do que pisar nos sentimentos dos outros._

_ As palavras eram gélidas e fez os pelos da minha nuca se arrepiar._

_ Ela começou a caminhar em direção a porta de entrada, mas, de costas, Bella ouviu Edward falar: - Aonde vai? Sou se irmão, prometi protegê-la._

_ Provavelmente não foram as palavras mais inteligentes para dizer à ela nesse momento de irritação. Eu mesma senti que me desagradou._

_- Me proteger? Se você realmente quer fazer isso com os poucos sentimentos que lhe restam, então aí vai: fique longe de mim. Você vai me proteger dessa forma._

_- Não posso proteger-lhe dos outros se você estiver longe, Bella! – ele gritou para Bella. _

_- Mas pode me proteger de você – foi fria, seca._

_Ela continuou a caminhar em direção a porta. E simplesmente saiu. Deixando os Cullen para trás, Bella correu. De tudo e todos. E eu me vi confusa naquela sala, enquanto tudo se dissolvia a minha volta e acordava._


	14. O amor de Bella  Parte II

**Capítulo 14 – O amor de Bella – Parte II **

Pov's Bella:

- _Bella? Bella? _– a voz que me chamava era – ou no mínimo parecia - distante.

Parecia que eu estava saindo de um enorme torpor. Sabe aquela sensação que temos antes de acordar? Não estamos despertos, mas também não estamos dormindo. E encontrava-me assim no momento.

- _Bella?_ – a voz chamou novamente. Era doce, suave, melódica – como sinos balançando ao vento. E era de Edward.

Por alguns segundos, surpreendentes segundos, vi-me brava com ele. Não era exatamente a pessoa que eu queria ver no instante. O sonho que tive há poucos segundos ainda estava fresco em minha mente e isso não era um bom contribuinte para eu não ficar irritada.

Emburrada talvez fosse a palavra certa. Eu estava _emburrada _com Edward por ele ter magoado Isabella Cullen. Mas por quê? Por que se eu mal a conhecia? Coisas tão estranhas estavam acontecendo, tão estranhas...

Ora, eu não devia estar irritada com Bella por ela amar o homem que amo? Ciúmes, eu não deveria senti-lo? No entanto... Era _pena_. Bella tinha morrido, não havia como ficar brava com alguém morto. Mas, sim, sentir pena, porque, depois disso – desse sonho -, de repente eu sabia sobre sua morte. Não sabia quem a matará, nem como. Mas sabia quando – logo depois que ela correra de sua família.

E Edward... Por que ele não tinha me contado? Entendo que seja difícil, mas eu me abrira em relação à Ever... Ele podia ter me contado que Bella o amava _daquele _jeito – e eu nem mesmo chegara, a saber, se era recíproco, já que o sonho não continuou.

Ah. Eu me sentia tão confusa.

E aqueles olhos azuis? Não eram olhos quaisquer, eram meusolhos, indubitavelmente _meus_. E eles encaravam Edward com tanto ódio – e amor ao mesmo tempo – que me arrepiava. Eu nunca conseguiria odiá-lo, mas ali estavam meus olhos, olhando-o desse jeito. Como? Tudo esquisito, muito esquisito.

Eu queria entender tudo.

_Entenderá_, alguém disse. Levou algum tempo para me tocar que essas palavras foram trazidas ao vento e sussurraram alegremente em minha orelha. Mas, não era somente uma pessoa dizendo... Eram... Duas? Uma voz eu conhecia, sem dúvida era de Bella. Porém Bella tinha morrido, não poderia ter murmurado nada.

E a outra era familiar, mas era desconhecida – tantas antíteses... Eu tinha certeza que conhecia, mas onde ouvira? Era feminina, exalava poder e eu quase conseguia imaginar a mais bela mulher dizendo isso. Quem, quem era?

_Ah_, suspirei internamente.

- _Bella..._ – a voz de Edward chamou-me novamente.

E eu decidi que já estava na hora de acordar.

Minhas pálpebras tremeram e abriram, mas logo se fecharam com a repentina luz direta. Aos poucos, acostumando-me abri-os novamente. A primeira coisa que percebi foi que não estava mais desconfortavelmente deitada no tronco e, sim, delicadamente deitada sobre folhas macias e secas. Ainda na floresta, mas mais cômoda.

Tive de segurar todos os impulsos para não bater em Edward nesse instante.

Tive de segurar todos os impulsos para não beijar Edward nesse instante.

Argh! Era como se algo me impelisse a fazer certa coisa, e outro lado me puxasse para fazer outra. Eu estava absolutamente pirada, era definitivo! Por que eu não podia simplesmente amá-lo e ser retribuída? Por que tinha que envolver tantas coisas confusas e irritantes de se decifrar?

Seus olhos dourados me encararam com evidente preocupação.

- Bella? Você está bem?

_Fisicamente_? Sim. _Mentalmente_? Bom...

- Sim – eu disse calmamente, enquanto erguia meu tronco e me sentava, cuidando com o meu curto vestido e meu salto, que tinha voltado aos meus pés. Ele provavelmente os pusera de volta.

- Depois que você saiu, Alice disse que não estaria na aula, então segui seu cheiro e a encontrei deitada... – ele fez uma pausa breve antes de continuar – fiquei preocupado que tivesse acontecido algo, mas você parecia bem. E somente dormia.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? – perguntei, colocando a mão na cabeça. A tontura voltava, assim como a ardência na garganta começava. Isso não era bom. Isso significava... Eu _espero _que seja somente uma doença corriqueira e, não, _aquilo_.

_Sede_. A palavra dita mentalmente me fez estremecer.

- Algo dói? O que foi? – Edward rapidamente tocou meu rosto, sentado diante de mim com olhos atentos a algum possível machucado. Uma parte de mim quis gritar em seu rosto que tudo isso era falso, ele amava outra pessoa e só queria esquecer sua morte brincando comigo. A parte mais racional de minha mente disse que ele estava sendo verdadeiro.

Sem eu perceber, lágrimas escaparam de meus olhos e, depois que começaram, não parou mais. Eu nem sabia _exatamente _por que diabos estava chorando, não fazia sentido algum! Quando eu me tornara tão chorona? Tão sentimental? Tão confusa sobre tudo a minha volta?

Ah.

- Bella, por favor... – ele pareceu implorar, segurando meu rosto pequeno entre suas mãos. Seus olhos dourados me encararam – Onde está doendo, meu amor?

A forma como ele dissera "_meu amor_" me fez chorar mais ainda. Ugh! Eu queria – muito, demais – parar de choradeira e simplesmente perguntar tudo sobre Isabella e sua relação com ela. Como fora sua morte, há quanto tempo, quem era o culpado. Mas as lágrimas sufocaram todas as palavras.

- N-nada dó-ói – eu gaguejei debilmente para o vampiro a minha frente.

- Então o que foi? – ele gentilmente me puxou para seu colo e eu enterrei minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço, sentindo seus dedos percorrer meus cabelos com doçura.

- Se eu falar vai me achar estúpida – e acharia.

- Eu nunca acharia isso, Bella – ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

Enquanto as últimas lágrimas pingavam, pensei em como tínhamos nos dado bem em tão pouco tempo. Quer dizer, tão pouco tempo depois de eu contar meu segredo, porque antes... Um mês sem se falar era um longo tempo.

No entanto, sentia-me completamente à vontade com Edward – como se o conhecesse há décadas e não semanas. Acho que o destino agia de um jeito engraçado. Afinal, sempre achara que achar meu "príncipe encantado" seria tolice. Eu era a Princesa do Sol, contos de fadas não existiam. Tolices humanas.

Entretanto... Eu estava experimentando o amor bem de perto. Amor... Eu amava Edward? Sentindo seus dedos entre meus cabelos, acariciando-os... Sim_. Sim, eu o amava. _Com todas as minhas forças.

- Quanto tempo eu dormi? – perguntei novamente, após, finalmente, controlar-me e parar de chorar.

- Falta quinze minutos para as aulas acabarem por hoje – foi simplista.

Um bom tempo, então, eu tinha dormido. Tirei o rosto do pescoço de Edward e o encarei sinceramente nos olhos.

- Enquanto eu dormia... – comecei hesitante.

- Sim?

- Eu tive um sonho... – como contar que sonhei com sua irmã, possível amor, morta? – Lembra que no sábado te contei sobre Ever? Sobre como descobrira que ela existia por causa de meus sonhos? – vendo-o assentir confuso, continuei – Sobre como eu via somente seu rosto, ali, parado. Ela não falava comigo, nunca. Até hoje não fala. Somente sorri e, às vezes, me abraça. Uma vez indicou a si mesma e colocou a mão sobre o meu coração.

"Não sei, mas... Naquela hora, inexplicavelmente, eu soube que ela era minha irmã. Uma parte de minha família. Aquela parte que sempre faltava entre meus pais e eu".

Eu ri sem humor: - Ever não pareceu surpresa quando gritei "Irmã!" e no segundo seguinte acordei. Fiquei desesperada quando parei de sonhar com ela... Tinha desistido de me visitar? De sorrir para mim?... Mas ela voltou alguns dias depois, e começou a fazer mímicas para se comunicar. Nunca entendi por que não falava – acredite se quiser, mas até me perguntei se era muda, certo dia -, porém estava ali e bastava".

- Bella, ainda não entendo – Edward admitiu envergonhado. No entanto, eu não esperava que entendesse, não ainda. Eu não tinha terminado.

- O que quero dizer, Edward, é que, há poucos minutos, eu estava sonhando com Isabella Cullen.

Ele parou totalmente no ato de mexer em meus cabelos. Isso significava que ele a amava mais do que me amava? A idéia pareceu tão ridícula em minha mente, que logo a descartei – eu estava me preocupando com coisas tolas em épocas erradas.

- Como?

- Veja bem. Antes de conhecer vocês, eu já vinha sonhando com Bella – aliás, sei que ela prefere ser chamada assim – na mesma época que Ever apareceu, Bella também apareceu. Eu tinha sonhos com ela. Não eram como com minha irmã... Bella não ficava parada e sorria para mim. Ela sempre estava fazendo algo e, tal como as pessoas a sua volta no sonho, não parecia me enxergar. Eu era somente um espectro em uma lembrança.

Suspirei. Essas últimas palavras fluíram tão facilmente pela minha boca, que me perguntei quando foi que chegara a essa conclusão.

- Quando conheci vocês, Cullen, fiquei confusa. Afinal, quais eram as chances de Bella _não _ser da família de vocês? Ela era vampira, vocês são vampiros, com o mesmo sobrenome... Conforme ia descobrindo, fiquei mais e mais confusa. Então, _bam_... Bella estava morta – doeu ver a careta de Edward com minhas palavras, eu mesma não tinha gostado de dizê-las – por esse motivo ela não estava com vocês no momento. Por esse motivo, _você_ era triste. E é.

Ele não discordou. Sabia que não adiantava negar o que era verdade: Edward ainda sofria, e muito, pela perda da irmã. Editei algumas coisas em minha cabeça – algumas coisas que ele não poderia saber (e algumas que nem mesmo eu sabia) ainda. Como o fato de que Bella falara comigo, de verdade, uma única vez. E não fora um sonho.

- Há poucos minutos – retomei o assunto – sonhei com Bella... e você.

- Comigo? – Edward exclamou surpreso, totalmente despreparado.

- E sobre como ela disse que o amava – prossegui como se ele não tivesse me interrompido. Se parasse, possivelmente choraria de novo – mas você a rejeitou... Por que fez isso? Ela disse que estava apaixonada por você... – engoli seco antes de continuar – Tão apaixonada quanto eu estou, e por você... Irá fazer comigo o que fez com ela?

Ele não pareceu surpreso por eu falar que estava apaixonada por ele – o que, acho, era um bom sinal. Mas ficou realmente incrédulo quando lhe fiz a última pergunta.

- Você é tão absurda, Bella – ele beijou minha testa. Seus lábios frios contra minha pele quente vieram com correntes elétricas que passaram por todo o meu corpo. – É por isso que chorava? Acha que vou deixá-la?

- Não sei... Tenho medo – admiti e senti minhas bochechas corarem – eu... Eu te amo, Edward. E não quero que você vá embora. Nunca.

Ele sorriu como se minha fala tivesse sido a melhor coisa que ouvira em sua existência – mas eu duvidava. O para sempre às vezes é muito longo e declarar que tal momento era o melhor... Dificilmente.

- Eu também te amo, Bella Kathleen. Hoje e sempre.

Seus lábios tocaram delicadamente os meus. De inicio, foi um beijo leve, singelo. Amoroso. Nossas bocas dançavam uma contra a outra, com correntes percorrendo nossos corpos. Quente e frio. Mas logo se tornou urgente – e eu não gostei disso. Como se fosse o último, mas eu não queria isso, não mesmo.

Toquei sua nuca, segurando com força os poucos cabelos cobre que tinha ali, puxando-o mais para mim. Ele terminou o beijo alguns segundos depois.

- Não posso ir longe demais, não quero machucar você... Muito menos atacá-la – ele desculpou-se, mas obviamente não queria parar.

Suspirei frustrada. Eu também não queria correr o risco de deixar meu sangue de – literalmente – fogo a sua mostra. Isso resultaria em sua morte e era o que eu menos queria.

Ficamos num silêncio agradável por alguns minutos. O sinal logo tocaria e iríamos embora. Essa tarde veríamos os lobos, ou seja, eu ficaria longe de Edward. Mas eu não queria ficar longe dele.

- Edward? – chamei-o – Se eu te fizer uma pergunta, promete não ficar bravo?

- Sim, minha Bella? – eu gostei da maneira de como isso saiu de sua boca. _Sua _Bella. _Sua_. Reconfortante.

- Quem matou Isabella?

O silêncio que caíra sobre nós agora era tenso. O clima tranqüilo fora embora, dando lugar à quietude desconfortável.

- Os Volturi – sua resposta não foi mais que um murmúrio descontente, mas eu ouvi mesmo assim.

Claro, tão improvavelmente óbvio. Os Volturi! Quem mais haveria de ser, senão a "realeza vampiresca" para matar uma vampira? Decidi-me por não perguntar o _por que_ de terem matado-a. Quero dizer, havia uma teoria... Eu não sabia muito sobre as leis dos Vampiros, mas entendia o suficiente para entender que a regra número era não se revelar aos humanos. E a outra... Crianças imortais não podem existir. Nunca. Jamais. Em hipótese alguma.

Eu já vira Bella o suficiente para saber que ela era uma criança imortal. Logo... Eu nem queria imaginar.

Suspirei. Isabella Cullen morrera na década de 1980 – dez anos antes de meu nascimento – por ser uma criança imortal, punida pelos Volturi. Pelo que eu deduzira e descobrira, ela fora transformada na época em que meus pais estavam na Terra, mais especificamente na Itália. E Carlisle Cullen estava lá. Mas quem a transformara? Carlisle? Ele não parecia ser do tipo que quebra leis. Por que parecia faltar um pedaço da história aí? Eu tinha certeza que algo faltava – minha mãe saberia sobre isso? Ela parecia conhecer Carlisle...

E Lucy... Lucy dizia ter conhecido os Cullen quando criança. Mas ela fora criança na década de 40, há muito, muito tempo. Quando chegou aos seus dezenove e se imortalizou, nem um ano depois, conheceu Ang e Ben. Quando ela conheceu os Cullen? Conhecera Bella? Por que ela não tocava nesse assunto? Por que os Cullen não se lembravam de seu nome, mesmo que, na época, a mesma fosse uma criança?

- Bella? – Edward chamou minha atenção, tirando-me de meus devaneios.

- Sim?

- Está na hora de irmos. Posso ouvir os pensamentos dos meus irmãos e dos seus amigos indo para o estacionamento. Além do sinal ter batido, é claro – ele deu o sorriso mais lindo do mundo, e não pude me impedir de devolvê-lo.

Levantei-me com a ajuda de Edward, os saltos não incomodavam, mas eram realmente chatos nessas horas. Quero dizer, incomodam, mas não doem – é isso.

Comecei a caminhar de volta para o estacionamento, mas Edward segurou-me meu pulso e puxou meu corpo para ele, colando-nos tão próximos que sua respiração fria bateu em meu rosto. O sorriso ainda estava ali, e foi com esses dentes à mostra que ele tocou seus lábios nos meus.

Passou seus braços em volta da minha cintura e eu levemente espalmei minhas mãos em seu tórax – ui, será que era sarado? (Ai, que hora, Bella!).

Então, fomos completamente interrompidos por um gritinho histérico.

- Ah, eu sabia! – era Alice, quem mais seria?

Rapidamente descolei meus lábios dos de Edward e olhei para os meus amigos – incríveis fofoqueiros curiosos, estavam todos ali! Corei diante da sobrancelha arqueada de meu padrinho... Que ele não contasse aos meus pais, espero.

- Sabia que aquela visão estava certa! Eu nunca erro – Alice continuava a se gabar.

Ela começou a dar saltinhos e bater palminhas junto com Lucy.

- Ed, mano, sabia que você não era gay! – Emmett exclamou em seu jeito feliz de ser, e eu corei loucamente.

Edward tentou fechar a cara, emburrado para o irmão, mas ele sorria logo se tornou impossível.

- Se você magoá-la vou cortá-lo em pedacinhos – Rosalie foi direta, olhos no olhos, para Edward.

- Awnnn, Rose – eu disse para minha amiga, emocionada que fosse tão boa comigo. Dei-lhe um rápido abraço.

- Parabéns – ela murmurou no meu ouvido, mas é óbvio que todos os vampiros ouviram. Lucy, Ang e Ben não tinham audição tão boa... Quer dizer, Ben tinha, razoavelmente.

Olhei amorosamente para Edward, por mais que fosse um pouco vergonhoso ser pega no flagra, eu não podia parar de quicar de felicidade por dentro. Minha família – os Cullen podiam entrar facilmente na categoria, junto com meus amigos – tinha descoberto o meu relacionamento. Não vi problema algum nisso.

Jasper lançou-me um sorriso, provavelmente vendo meus sentimentos, e eu lancei-lhe um sorrisinho de volta.

- Agora, vamos dar licença aos novos pompinhos para eles se despedirem, pois um dia longe um do outro é _muito_ – nem Ang perdeu a chance de me _zoar_, fazendo uma voz dramática ao final.

Todos riram, mas rapidamente saíram dali – Rose lançando um olhar irmã-mais-velha-durona para Edward.

- Meus irmãos são uma comédia, impressionante – Edward comentou sorridente

- Mas eu amo eles. E amo meus amigos também. E amo meus pais. Também amo Chel, Esme, Carl e Corin. – e, sorrindo de rasgar o rosto – mas amo mais você. Será que eles se importam?

A cada frase eu dava um selinho em seus lábios. Algo tão absolutamente meloso, algo que pensei que nunca me daria o trabalho de fazer. Porém, oh, ironia! Aqui estava eu, justamente fazendo.

- Bom, _eu _não me importo – ele deu-me um beijo demorado, parando somente quando eu tive de respirar e ele se controlar.

Edward me abraçou mais forte.

- Eu te amo, minha Bella.

- Eu te amo, Eddie – murmurei sob minha respiração.

Admito, queria ver sua reação. Foi cruel, eu sei, Bella Cullen o chamava assim, e, até sua morte, eles eram somente irmãos. Mas, até sua morte, ela também o amava. Então...

Edward, na verdade, não pareceu irritado comigo, talvez nostálgico, como se estivesse perdendo-se em lembranças dos bons tempos, mas deu um sorriso mínimo.

- Se incomoda? – indaguei cuidadosamente.

- Não – o vento mexeu rapidamente em seus cabelos, mas quando parou os mesmos continuavam no lugar, perfeitamente bagunçados – Na verdade, é bom ser chamado assim de novo.

- Sério, _Eddie_? – eu perguntei de novo, dando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Sério – ele disse.

Fiz um biquinho pensativo, ora, quem diria. Bem, todavia, ele não ligava. E chamá-lo assim era divertido, carinhoso, até, se você analisar bem.

Derreti-me inteira quando senti seus lábios desfazendo meu biquinho.

- Que bom que Lucy dirigiu hoje – comentei enquanto voltávamos. O estacionamento já estava quase todo vazio, tirando o Volvo e o Porshe, somente mais cinco carros estavam ali.

Caminhamos em direção ao Porshe canário-discreto da minha amiga excêntrica.

- Minhas pernas estão tremendo tanto que não seria capaz de dirigi-lo – terminei meu comentário e Edward riu levemente.

- "Vambora", Belleen – Lucy disse já no banco do motorista – do mesmo que jeito que você curtiu seu vampirinho, que curtir meu lobinho.

- Adolescentes inocentes, aqui, obrigada – ironizei. Mas ignorei totalmente seus protestos, simplesmente me virando para Edward e dando-lhe um beijo de despedida – Te vejo mais tarde, Eddie.

- Boa sorte com a loira – ele riu e ouvi meus amigos o acompanhando do banco de trás. Lucy bem que tentou ficar séria, entretanto estava feliz demais.

Eu já estava entrando, quando Edward virou e falou rapidamente, tão baixo que ninguém, além de mim e dos vampiros, escutaria: - Ah, Bella. Ontem Carlisle sugeriu que convidássemos um clã amigo nosso para ir ao Sol com você. Eles também são vegetarianos, e os conhecemos há décadas.

Mais aliados. Minha vinda à Terra não tinha sido inútil.

- Claro! Pode explicar a situação para eles e, se aceitarem, os chame para vir logo. Faltam somente três semanas para irmos daqui a York, e, depois, Sol – disse a última parte sonhadoramente.

Eddie sorriu e continuou andando para carro, onde, antes de partir do estacionamento antes dele, pude ouvir as provocações de Emm e Jazz.

Lucy me _obrigou _– aliás, a todos – a trocar de roupa. De acordo com ela, para ver Jake, todos tínhamos que estar perfeitos. Puft! O cara já tinha me visto até desmaiada, qual seria a diferença? Ela fazia parecer o primeiro encontro.

Enfim, eu acabei continuando com um vestido curtíssimo ("Curtíssimo nada, Bella!", Lucy dissera; claro o dela era menor, se isso é possível), mas pelo menos coloquei um tênis ("Brega, Bella, brega!"). Nem Ben escapou dessa vez.

Na garagem, em frente ao meu carro – o qual iríamos – todos nos olhamos de olhos arregalados.

- Bella... – Ben disse olhando para o meu mini vestido – Seu pai vai me matar se souber que deixei você usar algo assim.

- Ah, bobagem – Lucy disse confiante. Seu vestido era coladíssimo, e mais parecia que ia para o tapete vermelho do que fazer uma visita amigável a reserva.

- Bobagem – grunhi, entrando no carro e girando a chave na ignição.

A viagem foi calma, somente ficamos no carro ouvindo Red Hot Chilli Peppers e Coldplay. Músicas terrestres eram legais. Jacob disse para irmos direto para a casa de Emily Young, onde todos os lobos estariam. Seria "tipo" uma reunião intima – eu preferia chamar assim. Lucy chamava de "_crazy party"_. Por isso nos produzira tanto.

Claro que eu conhecia Emily, Sam nos apresentara. Era uma humana imprinting do mesmo, e tinha uma cicatriz no lado direito do rosto por causa de um acidente "com ursos" – Sam se descontrolara. Mas ela era absurdamente gentil, e linda, mesmo com a desfiguração em um lado do rosto.

Estacionei na frente na casa de Emily. Lucy bateu palminhas. Já tinha escurecido e algumas luzes estavam ligadas, uma música tocava dentro da casa. Não era muito grande, mas era aconchegante.

- Ei, ei! A galerinha do Sol chegou! – ouvi a voz de Embry vinda lá de dentro e tive que rir. Eles estavam mesmo animados. Porém ainda me perguntava por que dariam uma festa segunda à noite.

Entramos na "reuniãozinha intima/_crazy party_.

- Amor! – Jacob gritou por cima da música, tascando um beijo de Lucy, que, boba nem nada, retribuiu. – Está tão gata!

Lucy deu um risinho.

- Princesa – Jacob fez uma reverencia, provocando-me a ficar brava. Ignorei.

- Jake – Ben fez um cumprimento de mão.

- Ben. Ang – foi sua resposta, antes de puxar Lucy para o meio da pista, onde o resto do bando dançava. Vi Embry e Quil totalmente pirados enquanto dançavam Bad Romance (Eu hein!).

Caminhei em direção às cadeiras altas, que aparentemente serviam de "bar" hoje.

- Oi, Emily – cumprimentei minha amiga. Até Ang se rendera e fora dançar com Ben.

- Bella! – ela sorriu e beiju meu rosto num cumprimento. – Quer beber algo?

- Não, obrigada, não estou com sede – acomodei-me melhor na cadeira – Não vai dançar, Emily?

- Não, estou servindo as coisas por hoje, sou a anfitriã da festa, não é? – ela riu – De qualquer forma, Sam está fazendo uma última patrulha. Você sabe, não se pode deixar o perímetro livre para nossos inimigos. Depois ele irá trocar com Leah. Minha prima aparentemente não gosta muito de festas.

Olhei para Leah Clearwater sentada em uma mesa do outro lado da casa. Estava sozinha, correndo os olhos pela festa. Usava um vestido e salto alto – não parecia muito confortável com isso. Claro que eu a conhecia, e também sabia do triangulo Sam-Emily-Leah. Sentia pena, é claro, mas Leah não parecia querer isso – na verdade, ela não gostava muito de mim. Isso ficara óbvio desde que entrou no bando semana passada.

Diferente de sua irmã, Seth Clearwater era mais jovem, animado, espontâneo. Entrar no bando parecia ser a melhor coisa de sua vida. Ah! E ele _idolatrava _Jacob.

- Bella! – gritou o dito cujo, enquanto passava dançando ao som de Last Friday Night do meu lado. Acenei com a cabeça. – Não vem dançar?

- Agora não – respondi na mesma altura. A música estava alta.

O bando tinha aumentado dessa semana para cá. Acho que a influencia da família Cullen, mais os Solares fizeram com que muitos Transformos assumissem finalmente sua forma – Leah, Seth, Collin, Brady e Jared.

- Bella! – Jacob se aproximou. Vi Lucy a distância, rebolando até o chão (Mama mia!) – Vem dançar!

- Não... Eu... Eu não danço. – _não esse tipo de música_, completei em minha mente. Eu só sabia coisas formais e que envolviam damas antigas. Nunca que iria aprender funk, pop, rock ou o que fosse. E também admito que tinha um pouco de vergonha de rebolar como Lucy. Não era tão mais velha como ela, meu corpo não era curvilíneo como o seu, era quatro anos mais jovem. Glup.

- Vem! – ele não ligou e me puxou, fazendo-me parar ao lado de minha amiga.

Eu estava como uma Tonga na pista de dança, parada, enquanto todos dançavam ao meu redor. Ah, eu não sei dançar! Nada, nadica!

- Bella, tenta fazer assim, ok? – Lucy sussurrou tão baixo ao meu ouvido que somente eu ouvi. Pelo menos ela tinha visto meu desespero.

Ao som de Dynamite, de Taio Cruz, comecei a dançar. Eu nem conseguia acreditar, mas estava dançando quase tão bem quanto Lucy. Até que era divertido, impressionei-me. Emily lançou-me um sorriso do bar. Devolvi, essa festa estava realmente boa, até...

Até Sam irromper pela porta, somente com sua típica bermuda jeans – acredite se quiser, mas os Lobos colocaram _roupas_ hoje! – e com rosto tenso.

A festa parou. Eu parei de dançar no ato, aproximando-me rapidamente.

- Sam? – chamei-o, atraindo a atenção para mim – O que houve?

- Senti o cheiro de Vampiros. Ainda está fresco – ele avisou e o silêncio reinou sobre a sala.

Claro que foi Lucy que quebrou dando gritinhos histéricos: - Isso! Estava precisando de uma boa luta! – alguns a olharam estranho. Bom, eles não viram nada...

Suspirei.

- Hoje sou eu que vou matá-los – murmurei irritada – Estragaram o que era para ser uma boa noite para todos nós.

Rapidamente ajeitei meu vestido: - Bando... – chamei suas atenções – se incomodariam de eu pedir ajuda?

Eles já tinham em mente a quem eu pediria, então Sam respondeu: - Não sei, Bella, deixá-los entrar em nosso território...

- Por favor. Não sei quantos Vampiros são. Os Cullen não estão com sede – seus olhos dourados hoje constatavam isso – e logo após sairão de seu território.

Relutante, o líder do bando concordou. Sábia escolha.

- Sou a mais rápida aqui, irei até eles e volto daqui a cinco minutos, estejam prontos.

- Não, Bella, podem te pegar no caminho. Você estará sozinha. E se esse suposto "exército" te achar, e... Matá-la? – Lucy engoliu seco, porém olhou firmemente em meus olhos.

- Então eu os matarei primeiro – coloquei a mão em seu ombro. Subitamente sorri - Imagino que não tenhamos tempo de trocar de roupa, não é? Sinto estragar o vestido novo.

Ela suspirou dramaticamente: - Tudo bem, imagino. Será um desperdício, é claro. Mas estarei linda para a luta – todos riram levemente, aliviando um pouco o clima de tensão presente.

Assenti sorridente. Virei as costas para meus amigos e corri em direção a casa dos Cullen.

Como Sam falou, o cheiro de Vampiros estava no ar. Não consegui definir quantos eram. Mas, levemente, atrás, mascarado, estava um cheiro de Caçadores da Lua. Esse eu identifiquei: dois Caçadores... Só espero que esses dois não tenham vindo, _especificamente_, para Ang e Lucy.

Somente continuei correndo, os meus tênis batendo contra as folhas secas tornaram-se o único som da floresta escura.


	15. Mexer com eles

**Capítulo 15 – Mexer com eles é mexer comigo.**

Pov's Bella:

A casa dos Cullen estava como sempre: iluminada. O que é irônico se você levar em conta que as pessoas imaginam os vampiros _sempre _no escuro. No entanto, Esme tinha bom gosto, e a decorara muito bem, desde os mínimos detalhes até as paredes luxuosas de vidro.

Aproximando-me, senti o cheiro de todos. Sorri para mim ao sentir o cheiro de Edward – eu estava definitivamente apaixonada, sorrindo sozinha desse jeito.

Eles provavelmente ouviram passos e sentiram meu cheiro – Alice não pode ver meu futuro, nem dos Lobos, ou dos meus amigos -, pois quando ia bater, Chel abriu a porta com um sorriso enorme.

- Bella – ela disse alegremente, abraçando-me por um segundo ou dois.

- Oi, Chel – eu disse, tentando não fazer com que a preocupação transparecesse em minha voz.

Levando-me para a sala de estar onde todos se encontravam, ela me perguntou: - O que te traz aqui? Edward, imagino? – eu corei, mas acenei que não.

O dito cujo estava sentado na poltrona observando o jogo de seus irmãos. Aliás, Corin – que era mais um tio para ele, se você levar em conta que Esme considera Chelsea uma irmã -, Emm e Jazz estavam sentados no chão, disputando Mario Kart como três crianças alegres.

Alice torcia por Jasper, mas revezava entre isso e sua revista, vi um rápido vislumbre de _Vanity Hair _na capa, mas depois ela a baixou. Rosalie lixava as unhas, e Esme arrumava os vasos de flores enquanto conversava com Carlisle, que parecia entretido em seu livro de medicina.

Todos pararam o que faziam quando entrei e sorriram para mim.

Corin não perdeu a oportunidade: - Me passa a grana Jasper, falei que ela não ia agüentar ficar longe do _Edinho _por mais que algumas horas.

Corei, mas corei ainda mais quando Emmett gritou – talvez para toda floresta ouvir: - Tá sexy com esse vestido mostrando quase tudo hein, Bellinha?

Edward rosnou para o irmão, mas, tão rápido que se não tivesse reflexos não veria, correu e colocou os braços em volta de minha cintura.

- Emmett é um idiota – foi seu sussurro, e eu sorri quando ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça.

- Aposto que foi Lucy que escolheu – Alice defendia meu _vestido_ – é tão bonito, Emmett! Você não sabe apreciar uma obra de arte quando vê uma!

Depois de alguns segundos de discussão em alta velocidade, eu berrei:

- Ô, cambada! – todos me olharam assustador por eu ter gritado, mas logo prestaram atenção – Eu não vim aqui para ver Edward, apesar de ser um bom bônus – Emm e Corin riram -, mas, sim, porque preciso da ajuda de vocês.

- Em que, Bellinha? – Emmett já pulava animado, como uma criança de cinco anos que estava prestes a ganhar uma bala.

- Vampiros – falei num suspiro.

Se Emmett já estava feliz, agora era ele e Corin animados com a possibilidade de uma luta. "Psiu!", Rosalie fez, olhando para eles.

- Na verdade, estou vestida assim porque estava na reserva e os Lobos inventaram de dar uma festa hoje – sim, Alice, você acertou, Lucy fez eu me vestir assim, apesar de ter conseguido colocar um tênis e não salto – quando Sam entrou, dizendo que, durante a patrulha, tinha sentido o cheiro de Vampiros.

Edward apertou seus braços em volta de mim com mais força, no entanto não reclamei, estava muito bom ali e, de certo modo, tirava um pouco a preocupação de tudo.

- Ele disse que não deu para ver com exatidão quantos, mas são muitos. Os Lobos deixaram vocês entrarem no território deles para nos ajudar, o que provavelmente será uma surpresa para nossos inimigos... Imagino que eles soubessem sobre o tratado de vocês, e, definitivamente, ver _vocês _lá, é algo surpreendente, não é?

- Luta, luta, luta – Corin e Emm murmuravam sob minhas falas.

- Corri para cá e durante o caminho também senti o cheiro de dois Caçadores da Lua, então... – tomei ar depois de ter falado tanto sem respirar – então, nos ajudam?

- Nem precisa pedir! – Rose disse prontamente, largando a lixa de unha e levantando-se do sofá. Segurou a mão de Emmett para esse parar de pular, ele obviamente tinha aceitado.

- Claro que te ajudaremos, Bella, mesmo que violência não seja minha primeira opção – Esme disse dando seu típico sorriso maternal.

Logo todos foram concordando. Sorri e senti meus olhos marejarem.

- Awnnn, não fica triste, Bellinha, ninguém vai morrer! – Emmett disse. Logo ouvi o estalo de um tapa em sua nuca: Rose.

Eu ri, fungando: - Não to triste, só to feliz por vocês serem meus amigos... – Alice sorriu largamente, soprando um beijo. Funguei novamente – Estou tão emocional esses dias, me desculpem... – sequei rapidamente duas lágrimas que escorreram.

- Não tem que se desculpar por estar feliz, Bella – Edward beijou minha testa.

Respirei fundo, retomando a compostura: - Vamos, os levarei até onde nos combinamos de nos encontrar.

- Que coisa, eu queria que o futuro não fosse embaçado e eu pudesse ver como isso terminaria – ouvi Alice reclamar enquanto caminhávamos até a porta.

Já estava para abrir a mesma, quando me lembrei e vir-me-ei para Emm: - Ah, Emmett...

- Sim, Bellinha?

- Me chame de Bellinha de novo e eu arranco essas coisas que você chama de braço.

- Tá bom, baixinha – ele murmurou quietamente uma resposta e eu sorri torto. Bom, baixinha era melhor que Bellinha, que parece nome de cachorro.

Encontramos com os meus amigos alguns minutos de corrida depois. Eles estavam em uma grande clareira – Sam dizia ter sentido o cheiro mais forte ali, o que era verdade.

Os Lobos e Ben já estavam em sua forma animal e, com o feitiço "Legendas" de Ang, conversavam assim. Tensos, mas "falando" coisas leves.

Ang e Lucy ainda usavam suas roupas de festa – a diferença é que a primeira usava um salto baixo, e a outra, um de quinze centímetros.

- Por que não fez uma mágica para trocar de roupa? – perguntei, aproximando-me de Ang.

Os Cullen estavam cumprimentando os Lobos e Ben. Edward ainda estava do meu lado, segurando com tanta força minha mão que parecia não querer soltar nunca.

- Iria gastar energia e não sei de quanta precisarei para lutar – ela deu de ombros e concordei, decidindo-me por ficar com meu vestido também, mesmo não sendo minha primeira opção de "roupa para luta", se é que você me entende.

- **Ai, ai, faz algum tempo que não arrancamos a cabeça de um Vampiro **– Paul "cantarolava" alegremente a alguns metros dali.

- **Nunca arrancamos a cabeça de um Vampiro **– Jacob falou. Eu quase podia vê-lo revirando os olhos, assim como quase podia ver/"ler" a ironia em suas legendas.

Ben jogou a cabeça para trás e suas orelhas mexeram: **- Estão vindo**.

Foi o suficiente para ficarmos quietos. Formamos uma espécie de roda ao contrário, todos de costas um para os outros, sem saber de onde viria o ataque.

Eles saíram lentamente da floresta. Rapidamente contei vinte e um vampiros. Analisei seus olhos e vi um vermelho mais vivido do que seria o normal – recém-nascidos.

Não faz sentido. Não houve sinal algum de que um grupo de recém nascidos estava se formando. Sem mortes, sem corpos drenados, nada. Era como se tivessem surgido de repente, ou chegado aqui de repente.

A alguns metros de distancia do grupo de recém nascidos – que nos olhavam com raiva e desprezo – havia duas pessoas. Dois homens, na verdade. Ambos traziam características parecidas: altos, cheios de músculos, cabelos escuros e sorrisos sarcásticos. O que me interessou foram os olhos: um dos dois tinha olhos castanhos, e outro tinha olhos acidentados. Mas, olhando por alguns segundos, via-se um círculo de cinza brilhante nas íris.

Caçadores da Lua – eram suas marcas.

E, por último, o que me fez fechar as mãos, três vampiros que caminharam tranquilamente entre os recém criados. O primeiro tinha um tom de pele engraçado, negro constatando com a palidez vampírica. O segundo, no meio, era loiro e sorriu malevolamente para mim – enojei-me quando senti um leve resquício de cheiro humano em sua jaqueta de couro, provavelmente a tinha roubado após matar sua vitima. E a última era uma vampira de cabelos ruivos flamejantes e chamativos na noite tecnicamente escura já que meus olhos eram ajustados para essas coisas.

James, Victória e Laurent.

Todos, exceto Jared e Brady - que continuavam virados ao contrário, vendo se havia possíveis surpresas -, nos viramos para os vampiros e Caçadores ali presentes.

- Bella, Bella, Bella – James cantarolou meu nome ironicamente, enquanto caminhava como um felino espreitando.

- _James _– eu cuspi seu nome.

- Como é um prazer revê-la – sua falsidade era notável – Faz quanto tempo, dez anos? Acho que você tinha três anos na época não é?

- Cinco – eu respondi tremendo, irritada.

- Ah, sim, sim... Tão fraquinha na época... E bravinha também – ele riu, e seus "amigos" o acompanharam – Não deve ter mudado muito. Sorte sua que seus pais apareceram ali, não é?

- Sorte sua que não eles não lhe mataram – retruquei, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

- Ah, sim. Renée e Charlie são pessoas muito bondosas – a frase toda já era falada com ironia. James não considerava meus pais "Rei e Rainha", eu percebia, então não via motivos para chamá-los assim. Como não era grato por estar vivo.

- Mas eu não sou – dei um passo ameaçadoramente para frente – e vou arrancar sua cabeça, seu merda!

- Olhe o palavreado, princesinha – Laurent zombou com um sorriso irritante nos lábios.

Ben bufou do meu lado.

- Bella...? – Lucy me chamou – Do que ele está falando?

Suspirei, repreendendo-me por cair na ladainha da história de James. Esqueci que não tinha contado nem mesmo aos meus amigos sobre isso.

- Bom... Quando eu era criança, bem pequena, vinha à Terra, às vezes. Em geral, era com Ang que eu ficava, vocês devem se lembrar – indiquei meus três amigos. O resto prestava atenção – Quando eu tinha cinco anos, insisti em vir na Terra com meus pais. Eu contei a vocês sobre isso, lembram-se? O que não contei é que eu parei de vir a terra, porque, no meu último dia de passeio por aqui, esses... _Idiotas _– quase cuspi a palavra, olhando para os três vampiros maduros ali – me atacaram. Eu estava sozinha, somente tinha atravessado a rua para comprar sorvete, quando me abordaram.

"Meus pais viram e chegaram a tempo de meu salvar. Mas, desde então, não venho mais a Terra. Essa é a primeira vez em anos que volto aqui. Por isso nunca mais visitei vocês, por isso minha mãe sempre dizia para vocês _nos _visitarem, e não o contrário. Por esse motivo meus treinamentos se tornaram mais árduos do que antes, para se algo do tipo acontecesse, eu pudesse matar qualquer ser que ousasse me ferir. Por isso sou tão vigiada".

Suspirei, baixando a cabeça. Quando a ergui novamente, senti que ódio faiscava em meus olhos: - Vocês destruíram tudo! Por esse motivo, vou _aniquilar _vocês! – berrei para os seres na minha frente.

Soltei a mão de Edward e dei inicio a luta. James era rápido, admito, mas, usando meus poderes, ficamos equiparados. De soslaio, vi Edward lutando irritado com Victória – ai, meu Deus! Tinha tomado minhas dores para si... Isso é tão _ele_.

Ouvi o choque dos corpos dos recém nascidos contra os Cullen, ouvi membros sendo rasgados e senti rapidamente o cheiro de fumaça e fogo. Ang lutava contra um dos Caçadores ferozmente, mas fiquei tranqüila ao ver que levava a vantagem. Ben ajudava Lucy contra o outro Caçador, que era aparentemente muito bom.

Os vampiros recém nascidos rapidamente sumiam, e Laurent também sumira na mesma velocidade – quatro Lobos tinham cuidado do serviço.

- Belas pernas, aliás – James riu sarcasticamente, desviando de um soco meu.

- Não é da sua conta, imbecil – dessa vez eu tinha acertado-o com um chute no rosto. O choque pareceu um relâmpago.

Ele passou a mão no rosto e riu: - Esse eu _quase _senti.

Rosnei furiosamente, liberando fogo a minha volta. Ele criava uma espiral, dançando ao redor de meu corpo. Senti que aquela ardência estúpida de quando eu acordara na floresta hoje de tarde tinha passado – estava mais poderosa do que nunca.

James recuou, mas ainda tentava sorrir vitorioso.

- Muito bom, vejo que treinou, hm?

Porém eu podia ver o desespero em seus olhos. Todos os vampiros recém nascidos haviam morrido, seus membros crepitavam numa fogueira próxima. O mesmo destino veio ao segundo dos Caçadores alguns milésimos de segundos depois – o primeiro já tinha morrido pelas mãos de Angela.

A única luta era a minha contra James, e a de Edward contra Victória.

Ninguém interferia, somente olhavam atentos. Por mais que quisessem ajudar, Lunares e Solares levavam a sério suas lutas e alguém ajudá-lo nessa hora era como uma desonra ridícula.

Respirei pesadamente, estava realmente cansada.

- Posso morrer hoje – James disse "vilãomente" – mas irei levá-la comigo.

Nesse momento, Victória gritou, sua cabeça – e logo o resto de seus membros, também – tinha sido arrancado. Minha luta com James foi desviada para a dele. A ruiva e sua cabeça – era estranhamente prazeroso pensar assim – queimavam na fogueira com cheiro forte de fumaça.

- Maldito! – James virou as costas para mim e correu rápido para Edward.

Não pensei muito, o "Não!" que era para escapar de meus lábios não veio. O fogo que dançava próximo ao meu corpo parou e, no lugar disso, senti algo como um elástico se esticando em minha mente. A sensação era incomoda, mas, de algum jeito, eu continuei fazendo isso.

James bateu contra uma parede invisível, a poucos metros de Edward. Um escudo invisível o protegia. O Vampiro rosnou e chutou com força a parede. O bizarro aconteceu: foi como se tivesse tocado em água. Sabe quando tocamos a água e círculos se formam em volta de nosso dedo? Era de um jeito estranho, mas era isso.

Ele chutou, chutou e chutou. Mas a parede estava ali. Vi Ben correndo em minha direção, assim como um confuso Edward, mas eles também bateram em algo. Um escudo invisível impedia-os de entrar onde eu estava, assim como impedia James de sair.

Os olhos do Vampiro viraram brilhantes em minha direção. Traziam consigo aquela raiva de perder sua companheira – mas, ora, se ele matasse o meu, eu que estaria assim, certo?

- Os olhos dela... – alguém ofegou, olhando para meu rosto. Pensei distraidamente que parecia Emmett – estão... Dourados!

Por alguns instantes, antes de chutar o rosto de James, ouvi a voz do Emm em minha cabeça. "_Uma luta? Você parecia possuída ou algo do tipo. Seus olhos ficaram azuis quase transparentes e o fogo em volta de você era... Assustador"._ Olhos azuis transparentes? Eram os meus!

Olhos dourados... mas... Vampiros vegetarianos... Ahn...

Essa me distração custou caro: James deu-me um chute tão forte que meu corpo voou. Primeiro, tonta, pensei que tinha batido em uma árvore e a sombra em minha frente estendia a mão para me ajudar a levantar. Segundos depois, percebi que tinha batido contra meu próprio escudo e James lançava seu punho contra meu rosto.

Segurei com ambas as minhas mãos o punho que parou a centímetros de meu rosto.

- Vadia! Filha da puta! – James gritava impropérios raivosos enquanto lutava, aplicando força exagerada em cada golpe. Estava completamente descontrolado.

Tentei fazer fogo surgir, mas foi inútil. Novamente a ardência em minha garganta voltara. Tentei usar magia, mas foi novamente inútil. Entretanto... Não me sentia fraca, nem um pouco. Na verdade, quando corri e apliquei um chute nas costelas de James, percebi que fora mais rápida que o habitual e mais forte, também.

Eu não entendia essa ardência – torcia para que não fosse sede de novo -, mas sabia o suficiente que ela não me deixava usar os poderes do Sol, era como se esse incomodo na garganta aquietasse todo meu Sangue Real e toda minha Magia.

Pisquei aturdida por alguns segundos depois de levar um chute na parte de trás do joelho. Cambaleei e caí de cara na grama. James chutou minhas costas com um sorriso alegre e demoníaco no rosto.

- Isso é por ter matado minha companheira – cada palavra era acompanhada de um chute na parte lombar das minhas costas.

Gemi de dor quando o décimo chute veio. Encolhi-me numa bola, impedindo um segundo chute de vir ao meu rosto.

- Cadê a princesinha que ia me destruir agora, hein? Está aí, na lama! Sua filha da mãe, você é só mais uma vadia que merece morrer! E quando eu acabar com você, seus amiguinhos fracassados serão os próximos!

Eu ouvi o rosnado de oito Vampiros irritadíssimos. Ouvi Lobos uivando raivosamente para a Lua. Assim como ouvi Lucy gritando em sua voz estridente de quando estava irritada umas poucas e más para James. Mas eu ouvi, principalmente, o soco que Edward dava nessa parede invisível, enquanto rosnava. Ele queria entrar, mas não conseguia.

Tentei recolher este "elástico" que formara a barreira, no entanto, foi completamente inútil.

Na verdade, minha vista ficou toda vermelha – figurativamente falando, é claro. Eu não consegui ver mais ninguém, somente James e eu estávamos ali. O lugar não importava, podia ser Marte que tanto fazia. A hora também era ridícula no momento – dia? Noite? Qualquer uma servia.

Eu só queria matar James, arrancando pedacinho por pedacinho de seu corpo.

Uma coisa é me ameaçar, me magoar, me xingar, me magoar, me _matar_. Outra coisa é fazer isso com meus amigos. _Ele estava pedindo encarecidamente pela morte_.

Não vi direito o que aconteceu. Sei que não usei meus poderes, somente minha força e meus punhos – além de, claro, minha raiva. Segundos depois, a cabeça de James estava em um lugar, os braços em outro, e as pernas tacadas desleixadamente no chão. O que restara do seu corpo eu pisei em cima.

Sem dó nem piedade, eu pisei com todas as minhas forças, repetitivamente. _"E quando eu acabar com você, seus amiguinhos fracassados serão os próximos!"_, ele dissera. Crispei os lábios e, gemendo furiosamente, pisei uma última vez nele. Seu corpo de mármore partiu-se em pedaços. Exatamente do jeito que eu queria.

A parede invisível falhou como um holograma prateado e sumiu. No instante seguinte os braços de Edward estavam ao meu redor.

Tudo foi ficando preto. Ainda pude ouvir ao longe "Queimem James!", ou "Ela está desmaiando!". Mas, depois, tudo embaçou.

E eu desmaiei.


	16. Sempre Bella

**Capítulo 16 – Sempre Bella**

_"Você acredita em vida depois do amor?_

_Eu sinto algo dentro de mim dizendo_

_Que eu realmente não acho que você é forte de verdade, não"_

(Believe, música da Cher)

Pov's Bella:

Minha mão segurava em algum tecido. Minha cabeça estava encostada a algo duro, mas com cheiro bom. Senti que estava deitada em uma cama muito confortável, que logo reconheci como sendo a minha.

Alguém cantarolava uma canção de ninar no meu ouvido e eu me vi embalada pela bela melodia. Era suave e estranhamente familiar, porém não liguei, somente continuei ouvindo-a alegremente até o final.

Suspirei levemente e abri os olhos. Levantei um pouco a cabeça – percebendo que a mesma estava encostada ao tórax de alguém – e vi os olhos dourados de Edward na leve escuridão do quarto.

Era noite, notava-se pela janela. Mas meus olhos eram ajustados para ver no escuro, então, não houve problema algum.

- Olá – ele quase cantarolou e abriu um sorriso para mim. Dizer o _meu _sorriso seria muito possessivo?

- Oi – murmurei.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos. Edward acariciava o meu cabelo espalhado pelo travesseiro. Uma leve manta branca separava seu corpo e o meu.

- Pra que isso? – indiquei a manta branca.

Ele deu de ombros: - Meu corpo é frio. Não sabia se seria ruim para você.

- Não é ruim – eu dei uma leve risadinha – meu corpo tem mais de quarenta graus de temperatura. Eu _nunca _sinto frio, ou calor. Então, essa sua temperatura é tão...

- Agradável – ele completou para mim – sim, eu sei. Seu corpo quente contra o meu também é bom.

Edward beijou minha testa.

- Eddie?

- Sim, Bella?

- Sabia que um beijo na testa significa proteção? – perguntei e, sem esperar sua resposta continuei – E sabia que um beijo na boca significa _eu te amo_?

- É complicado, então – Edward riu levemente – Eu te protejo porque te amo.

- Então, beije-me – pedi com olhos pidões.

Ele riu de novo, dessa vez de meus olhos implorativos, mas juntou seus lábios aos meus. O frio de sua boca produziu correntes elétricas por todo o meu corpo, tornando o beijo melhor. Sua boca dançou contra minha por alguns instantes, até eu finalmente precisar respirar. O beijo tinha terminado rápido demais para meu gosto.

- Você subestima meu autocontrole – Edward sussurrou contra meu ouvido.

- Dificilmente – respondi. Fechei os olhos mais uma vez e me permiti relaxar.

Não liguei para que horas ou que dia era. Estava cansada como nunca depois daquela luta e a ardência em minha garganta estava voltando. O melhor que eu poderia fazer agora era dormir.

Eddie voltou a cantarolar a canção de ninar familiar e eu senti meu corpo desprender na inconsciência.

_Duas pessoas estavam sentadas de costas para mim sobre uma janela aberta. Era grande o suficiente para ambos sentarem-se confortavelmente. A janela era pintada de branco e ficava no andar de cima de uma grande casa, mas o homem e a mulher não pareceram se importar._

_Levei alguns segundos para processar que estava flutuando, mas era um sonho e levando em conta que ninguém me via, acho que não faria diferença alguma se eu fosse um pato, de qualquer forma._

_Aproximei-me andando – ou flutuando – calmamente da janela e espiei por cima dos ombros das duas pessoas o que elas viam: um quarto de bebê. Estranho._

_O quarto era azul claro, com os móveis de bebê brancos. Era bem bonito, mas levando em conta que eu não vi quase nenhum quarto de bebê – exceto o meu – na minha vida, não podia dizer muita coisa. _

_Como não havia ninguém no quarto, olhei para as duas pessoas ali. Arregalei tanto os olhos que podiam saltar do rosto. Ever! _

_- Bella – minha irmã sorriu diante do meu choque, como se fosse engraçado ou algo do tipo. Como se fosse o esperado._

_Ever estava falando comigo! Pela primeira vez na minha vida, eu ouvi sua voz... E era tão parecida com a minha que me senti explodindo em felicidade por dentro. Não sei, mas ter algo parecia com a irmã que você nunca conheceu parece algo gratificante._

_Seus olhos estavam calorosos – literalmente, havia fogo ali – e o castanho era profundo. Seus cabelos mogno caiam até a cintura, encaracolados de uma maneira tão perfeita que invejaria qualquer pessoa que usa baby-liss._

_Ao seu lado, estava um homem mais velho que minha irmã, não muito, mas que não reconheci. Sua pele era branca, mas tinha um brilho esquisito, leve, como se fosse uma estrela com luz própria. Seus olhos azuis me encararam com sorrisos. _Idênticos _aos meus. Sem colocar nem tirar. Seus cabelos claros eram revoltados e, ainda sorrindo, o homem passou a mão ali, deixando-os, se é que isso é possível, ainda mais bagunçado._

_- Prazer, acho que nunca nos vimos, não é? – ele falou. – Sou Daniel da Lua. Pode me chamar de Dan, se quiser._

_Estendi a mão para cumprimentá-lo, mas ele a tomou, dando um leve beijo cavalheiresco nas costas e sorriu para mim, antes de voltar a dar a mão à minha irmã._

_Eu ia falar mais, perguntar mais. No entanto, não tive chance, pois, nessa hora, a porta do quarto foi aberta e por ali passou uma mulher – ela não parecia me ver muito menos Ever e Dan. Seus cabelos eram cobre e seus olhos traziam as mais lindas esmeraldas. Vi um colar com um "E" dourado balançar sobre seu vestido liso._

_Em seu colo vinha um bebê com idade o suficiente para conseguir sustentar seu corpo sozinho. Deveria ter um ano ou algo do tipo. Tinha bastante cabelo, sendo este cobre como o da – imagino – mãe e muito desarrumado. Seus olhos também eram esmeraldas bonitas._

_Enquanto a mãe caminhava em direção ao berço, o garotinho olhou para a janela e, se isso não fosse impossível, eu juraria que ele podia nos ver. Deu um sorriso bobo e apontou para Daniel rindo alegremente._

_- Da, da! – ele dizia, enquanto continuava apontando._

_- Sim, o papai já vai chegar da advocacia – a mãe do menino respondeu sorridente. (__**N/A**__: em inglês, _daddy _é papai, então "da, da" poderia ser compreendido como tal)._

_Sem perceber, eu tinha um sorriso discreto no rosto._

_- É uma cena linda, não? – Ever me perguntou e eu assenti incapaz de pronunciar palavras coerentes._

_Era como um quadro de Leonardo Da Vinci ou Pablo Picasso – a mais linda perfeição. A forma como a mãe amava seu filho era tão clara, tão óbvia... Mas, algo faltava..._

_Alguns minutos depois, a mãe deu um beijo na testa do menino e o deixou no chão, em um tapete felpudo e alguns brinquedos a sua volta, dando o aviso de que voltaria dali uns minutos – não que o garotinho entendesse, é claro._

_Assim que ela saiu, eu flutuei para dentro do quarto, passando entre Ever e Dan. Conforme andava, meus pés iam finalmente aparecendo e tocando o chão, me fazendo parecer mais real e menos com um espectro assustador. Mas ainda era transparente, então, quando tentei tocar a bochecha do menino, minha mão atravessou-o._

_Soltei um suspiro frustrado. Repentinamente, a bochecha do menininho era macia e gorducha, eu queria tocá-la e ver se era tão lisa quanto aparentava. _

_- Frustrante, não é? – Ever também suspirou ao meu lado, e nem reparei que ela tinha sentado ali. Seu vestido era leve, pela claridade parecia branco, entretanto era difícil ter certeza, levando em conta que nós duas éramos levemente prateadas. Mas seus olhos fogo me olharam com curiosidade._

_- Sim – minha voz veio num murmúrio descontente._

_Ficamos em silêncio durante alguns segundos, observando Daniel. Eu com certa fascinação, Ever com carinho. Ele tinha sentado na frente do menino e brincava com ele, fazendo gestos e caretas divertidas. E em retribuição, o garotinho parecia enxergar _mesmo _Dan, de um jeito estranho, e fofo._

_- Ele parece se dar bem com crianças – comentei com um sorrisinho Ever e, maliciosamente, cutuquei seu ombro. _

_Ela riu para mim: - Sim, ele leva. Daniel é meigo, é carismático, gentil, alegre, atencioso. Mas não é perfeito._

_No entanto, era o que parecia vendo aquela cena. Porém, o que falei foi: - Ninguém é._

_- Quando se está apaixonado, é o que parece – Ever disse num sorriso tristonho – Todavia, não estou apaixonada. Estou _amando_. Acredite ou não, mas paixão... É um sentimento que passa rápido, e vem com luxúria, e desejo. Mas, amor... É um sentimento tão puro, não acha? E o meu amor para com Daniel, assim como o dele para comigo, é assim._

_Pensei em Edward. Por que de repente parecia que ele não era perfeito? Mas... Eu nunca disse que Edward era perfeito, ou disse? Não sabia mais. No entanto, arrependia-me minimamente de dizer que era apaixonada por ele antes, quero dizer, eu o amo e sempre o amei, desde o início. Entretanto, era como minha irmã dissera: paixão vem com desejo. E não posso ignorar que sinto, _sim_, desejo. _

_Não do tipo carnal – isso soa primitivo, ainda mais para alguém virgem como eu. Desejo de seu amor, de sua felicidade, de seu sorriso, de sua companhia._

_- Eu sei. Sim. Também me sinto assim – Ever analisava meu rosto minuciosamente, quase como se ela pudesse ler meus pensamentos ao me responder._

_Voltei minha atenção o menino ruivo que eu ainda não sabia o nome e Dan. Estava prestes a perguntava para Ever o seu nome, mas o garotinho simplesmente falou antes, apontando ainda para Dan._

_- Dan, Dan! – ele quase gritava. Sua mãe não apareceu com os gritos, mas eu não me importei com isso. Eu estava paralisada pelo fato de que o garoto _sabia _quem Daniel era._

_Antes, quando ele falara "da, da", achei que chamava o pai. Mas ele apontava para Daniel na hora e dizia "Daniel, Daniel", e não papai. Ele, de algum modo que eu não entendia, sabia quem o meu cunhado era._

_- Como...? – eu não completei a pergunta, ainda estava em um torpor de pensamentos._

_Daniel virou o rosto e sorriu para minha confusão. Para minha enorme surpresa, ele agachou-se e segurou o menino no colo como se ele não fosse um espectro. Aproximou-se de nós duas e falou comigo:_

_- Não consegue ver, Bella? Analise – quando ele falou meu nome arrepiei-me por inteira, exatamente como quando Eddie dizia meu amor._

_Mas... Não... Impossível! Meus olhos arregalaram, minha mente estalou e por alguns segundos pensei que tivesse sido alto o suficiente para todos ouvirem._

_Os cabelos, mesmo que os do garotinho fossem curtos, eram extremamente bagunçados. Suas feições, seus sorrisos, suas expressões alegres. Seus olhos continham o mesmo brilho, por mais que um fosse verde esmeralda e outro azul. Mesmo que um tivesse sido azul e outro fosse, atualmente, dourado._

_Ambos eram tão absurdamente parecidos...! Não acreditei que não tinha percebido desde o início. Claro que essa era a primeira vez que eu via Daniel, mas não havia dúvidas._

_- Sim. Edward Cullen é a reencarnação de Daniel – Ever falou o que eu já tinha concluído. Mas foi bom ela falar, porque eu ainda estava em choque absoluto e, se não tivesse ouvido dela mesma, não teria acreditado de verdade._

_- Todo esse tempo... Edward tem mais de um século de vida – eu disse séria, mas ainda confusa – como ele nunca descobriu isso?_

_- Bem... Bella nunca contou – foi o argumento de Daniel, que deu de ombros e voltou a brincar com Edward - bebê que, bizarramente, era sua reencarnação. _

_- Nunca contei? Mas eu não... – parei minha fala no meio. Não era _eu_, e, sim, Isabella Cullen. No entanto, ao invés de tudo isso ficar mais claro, eu só estava mais confusa. Não é possível, certo que Bella é uma Vampira, entretanto... Ela saberia tanto sobre o Reino do Sol? E, aparentemente, mais do que eu sabia?_

_Olhei profundamente para Edward, no mesmo momento que ele olhou para mim. Seus olhos verdes esbanjavam inocência e em sua boca cheinha de bebê, havia um sorriso com dois dentes._

_Desviei meu olhar para Daniel, que ainda segurava o bebê. Ele me olhou sorrindo – um sorriso, agora eu via, idêntico ao do Edward num futuro distante. Ever também sorria._

_Lancei-lhe um sorriso pequeno e confuso, na verdade, eu mal curvei os cantos da boca para cima. Pela primeira vez, olhei para Ever Solace. Olhei _de verdade_._

_Seus cabelos castanhos tinham um reflexo vermelho na luz do sol que vinha da janela. Eles eram longos, caiam até a cintura e na ponta encaracolavam. Arrepie-me por inteiro, mas pareciam com os meus – mas, afinal, éramos irmãs, não?_

_Seus olhos eram já conhecidos, já que nosso pai tinha igual. Eram grandes, curiosos, estranhamente sábios. Seu castanho era profundo, perdi-me neles por alguns instantes, antes de enxergar o fogo vermelho e vivo em sua órbita. O fogo bruxuleou mais lentamente por segundos curtos e voltou a dançar lindamente. Meus olhos não eram assim – mas tinham ficado após tomar sangue... Por quê?_

_Sua pele era branquíssima, como a mais fina porcelana. Para alguém do Sol, ela era bem pálida, mas de um jeito bonito – também era como eu. Suas feições eram suaves, delicadas, definitivamente parecia uma boneca. Seu corpo era curvilíneo e ela era relativamente alta, levando em conta que eu tinha um e cinqüenta e três de altura. Ela devia ser alguns centímetros mais alta que Alice, imaginei._

_Seu rosto era familiar... Não, não... Eu estava ficando paranóica. Claro que o rosto de Ever era familiar, eu tinha visto minha irmã em meus sonhos todos esses meses, _claro _que era familiar. Mas tinha algo... O quê? Não, não, eu estou louca._

_- Bella? – Ever chamou-me, olhando com olhos preocupados._

_E eu congelei._

_Bella. Isabella. _

_Era isso. Isabella Cullen não era uma Vampira qualquer, era a reencarnação de Ever Solace do Sol! Uma Vampira era a reencarnação da Princesa do Sol – poderia haver mais ironia? Os sinais... Por isso em alguns sonhos meus Bella controlava o fogo, não era um 'dom de vampiro', era uma herança. Uma herança de sua vida passada._

_Isabella era quase a imagem de uma Ever criança... Bom, eu conseguia imaginar Ever assim. Mas por que ela não tinha me contado? Por que _Ever _não tinha me contado? Certo. Elas também não tinham me contado de Daniel e Edward, era perfeitamente plausível que não tivessem me contado delas._

_- Bella – Ever deu um passo para frente, colocando uma de suas mãos nos meus ombros, preocupadamente._

_- Por quê? – minha voz não foi mais que um sussurro._

_No silêncio, ela ouviu._

_- Eu não podia contar. Você não podia ter mais problemas, seria demais para você – ela murmurou num tom de desculpas – Eu conversava com Bella, assim como converso com você nos sonhos. Primeiro eu só aparecia quando ela se olhava no espelho, às vezes. Ficava quieta, exatamente como ficava com você. Ela não tinha idéia de quem eu era, até falar meu nome. Na época ela fora seqüestrada pelos Volturi e era mantida em seu castelo como uma espécie de prisioneira. _

_"Havia uma grande biblioteca. Isabella foi à parte mais antiga e achou um livro sobre o Sol e a Lua. Lá, ela descobriu o motivo de muitas coisas. Tudo levava ao mesmo lugar: ela era minha reencarnação. Bella descobriu que seus pais eram os _meus _pais. Os Reis do Sol. Ela não imaginava que Renée e Charlie "Swan" eram mais do que simples humanos."_

_"Os anos passaram. Bella fugiu dos Volturi, com Chelsea e Corin, aliás. Lá ela tinha feito três amigos incríveis: Corin, Chelsea, como já falei, e Santiago" – eu não entendi por que ela me falou dos amigos de Isabella, mas continuei a prestar atenção – "Bella nunca contou para ninguém que era minha reencarnação. Não se sentia segura. E já não suportava o fato de ser uma criança imortal, então muito menos aceitava o fato de ser a Princesa do Sol"._

_"Na década de oitenta, Jasper ajudou Bella a descobrir sobre seus sentimentos para com Edward. Bem... Você viu, e sentiu, o que aconteceu quando ela contou para o 'irmão' que o amava. E, depois de fugir, ela foi parar em uma praia. Lá, falei com ela. Mas meu tempo era limitado, eu só podia aparecer de dia, pois, para projetar meu espectro, é necessário Sol"._

_- Mas você aparece em meus sonhos, e é noite – constatei o óbvio. Certo que no Reino nada ficava completamente escuro, mas, noite é noite. O céu é estrelado e nessa hora o Império da Lua fica mais visível do que nunca._

_- Sim, mas Bella era uma Vampira, e não dormia. Conversei com ela. Menina inteligente, ela – Ever sorriu, entretanto, logo sumiu ao contar a parte seguinte – No amanhecer, os Volturi aparecerão. Finalmente tinham ido cobrar a lei. Aro Volturi ignorava a Lei das Crianças Imortais somente pelo motivo de que Isabella tinha o dom de copiar dons, mais tarde ela saberia que era porque eu era parte bruxa._

_"Quando Bella fugiu de Volterra, Aro, Marcus e Caius cobririam a Lei anos mais tarde. E esse ano tinha chegado. Era ali, agora. Estavam discutindo sua morte, quando os Cullen chegaram – Alice tinha tido uma visão. Você já sabe o final. Isabella Marie "Swan" Cullen morreu naquele dia"._

_"Mas, pouco antes de morrer, Bella soube. Ela analisou em milésimos de segundo tudo que eu vinha falando para ela ao longo dos anos. Ela descobriu sozinha que seu amor Edward era a reencarnação de meu amor Daniel, assim como ela era a minha"._

_"Alguns anos depois, você nasceu. Bella Kathleen do Sol"._

_- Mas... – eu engasguei. Eu tinha tanto para falar, mas ao meu tempo não tinha nada a dizer. Era estranho, eu sentia-me sufocada com tantas informações. _

_Edward – bebê sorriu para mim: - Bella – ele disse, mas ficou parecendo "Beia". _

_Edward Cullen era a reencarnação de Daniel. Isabella Cullen era a reencarnação de Ever Solace. Bella tinha morrido. Meus pais _sabiam _que Bella era, praticamente, Ever. Meu nome não era simplesmente uma mera coincidência. Assim como o nome de Ever não era algo tão simples – "sempre". Ever*._

_Eu respirava cada vez mais pesadamente. De repente, Ever e Dan sumiram, seus olhos e seus sorrisos flutuaram por mais alguns instantes, até sumirem também. _

_Edward começou a chorar e sua mãe apareceu no quarto. Mas, se era ele que chorava, por que meu rosto tinha lágrimas?_

_Minha visão ficou embaçada e o quarto de bebê em estilo antigo sumiu._

Eu estava no meu quarto. Era noite – a mesma, outro dia? Edward não estava ali, mas no momento não queria vê-lo, pela primeira vez, não queria vê-lo. Não queria ver ninguém.

Não era um sonho. Aquela conversa com Ever e Daniel tinha sido real. E eu estava mesmo chorando como lá. Minhas lágrimas pingaram na camisola de seda rosa – Lucy, provavelmente – e a mancharam. Mas não dei à mínima.

Ever não era minha irmã. Era eu. Eu era Ever. Eu _sou_ a Ever. Eu _sou _a Isabella. Por isso ela sabia de mim, por isso ela falava comigo. Por isso eu tenho algumas características Vampiras, por causa de Bella. Por causa de Ever, Isabella tinha algumas características do Sol, mesmo sendo uma espécie da Lua.

Agora eu entendia por que, diabos, tinha olhos azuis. Daniel tinha olhos azuis – ele era um Lunar. Bella era uma Vampira, quando usava poderes do Sol, seus olhos dourados ficavam azuis. Eu sou a Princesa do Sol, mas uma parte de Bella – misturada com Ever – estava aqui. Por isso tenho olhos azuis, mesmo meus pais tendo olhos escuros e castanhos. Por isso eu tinha sede de _sangue_.

Por isso eu ficava mais forte e mais rápida, às vezes. Por esse motivo meu poder do Sol se extinguia por um tempo: era minha parte Lunar. Eu não era somente uma hibrida de Bruxa e Sangue Real do Sol.

Eu era reencarnação da minha suposta irmã e de uma Vampira. Eu era, de um jeito impossível e estranho, Vampira, Bruxa _e _Sangue Real do Sol.

Mais lágrimas pingaram do meu queixo. Passei a mão e, levando aos lábios, provei uma. Não era salgada, era... Diferente. Senti-me fortalecida, sim, mas minha garganta ardeu e logo soube que eu chorava veneno.

Gemi quando tentei impedir as lágrimas, mas elas simplesmente voltavam a cair, então, pela primeira vez, desisti.

E simplesmente continuei a chorar. Chorando veneno, com a garganta ardendo em sede, com meus olhos azuis da Lua. Eu era parte Lunar, parte Solar.

Por que a informação não penetrava em minha mente? Reencarnações... Eu já tinha lido sobre elas em livros fictícios de autores terráqueos, de humanos normais.

Funguei tristemente. Olhei pela janela aberta e, num segundo, quase como se eu não tivesse levantado da cama, ela estava fechada. Eu amava Edward, mas precisava ficar sozinha, somente com meus pensamentos.

Eu ainda não compreendia muito bem.

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **Oiii, amores! =D Tudo bem com todos? Bem, desculpem a demora, mas queria que esse capítulo saísse perfeito (e espero que tenha saído bom, pelo menos) e o reescrevi muitas vezes. E, beeeem, deu no que deu.

É um de meus favoritos e escrevê-lo foi divertido. Aliás, vocês também estão com um gostinho na boca de "eu finalmente descobri o mistério"? Ou sou só eu? :)

Enfim, esse momento está na minha cabeça desde que terminei o capítulo em que Bella morre, em Little Princess.

Eu recebi muitas mensagens me perguntando o que, diabos, Bella tinha descoberto poucos minutos antes de morrer. E aí está. Que tal?

Outra questão: reencarnação. Muitos também me perguntaram sobre Daniel-Edward, e foi divertido ver como alguns acertaram sobre, sim, Eddie é a reencarnação do Dan! =D Assim como a Bella K. é a reencarnação da Bella C. e da Ever S. - confuso? Maginaaaaa.

Enfim, todavia. Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos, Emm.

**PS: Não sejam leitores fantasmas. Poste um review. Fortalece os dedos e não tira pedaço. Deixa uma autora feliz = capítulo mais rápido. **

**PSS: Chantagista? Eu? _Imaginaaaaaaa._**


	17. Os Sons do Silêncio

**Capítulo 17 – Os Sons do Silêncio**

Pov's Bella:

Quando finalmente saí da cama, o sol estava prestes a nascer – não sei, eu simplesmente sentia isso. Era o _meu _Sol. Respirei fundo, tirei as últimas duas lágrimas que escorriam por minhas bochechas e levantei. Fiz tudo em "velocidade retarda".

Demorei quase uma hora no banho e sequei meu cabelo com o secador – ao invés de simplesmente usar meus poderes do Sol e fazer uma espécie de secagem instantânea. Não sabia que dia era hoje, mas, se tinha escola, ignorei totalmente. Não tinha nenhuma vontade de sair para um lugar humano.

Não estava sol, mas também não estava frio para os seres normais. Então, coloquei um vestido xadrez preto e branco, um tênis _all-star _preto (sim, era para o caso de eu ver Lucy e ela surtar), além de óculos pretos prendendo a minha franja para trás – ela começava a cair no meu olho novamente.

Meu rosto não estava tão ruim, considerando que eu tinha chorado por horas a fio. Coloquei pouca maquiagem, deixando para lá – minha aparência hoje não era a coisa mais importante. Não quando você é "terceira geração de uma pessoa", e não é no sentido filhos.

Desci as escadas e encontrei a casa vazia. Atravessei a cozinha, encontrando um prato com bacon e ovos na bancada, com um bilhete do lado – havia a letra de Ben: _Bella, antes que você fique perdida, hoje é sexta-feira, você dormiu três dias. Ninguém teve coragem de te acordar. Edward – aliás, quero saber o que ele faz no seu quarto – teve de ir para aula (obrigado por Alice e Esme), mesmo querendo ficar com você. Descanse, voltamos mais tarde. Mantenha-se longe de perigos._

Bilhete? Estava mais para uma carta, mas, tudo bem. Espantei-me brevemente na parte "dormir até sexta feira", todavia, eu parecia estar fazendo muito isso. No Sol eu não dormia tanto, meu sono era normal – e sem desmaios, que já está um saco.

Bom, ia ser um pouco chato sem ninguém aqui, por esse motivo, decidi ir à casa dos Cullen, quem sabe Esme não estivesse lá? Porém, depois de cinco minutos de corrida, encontrei a casa vazia, somente um bilhete com a letra de Alice (quantos bilhetes!):

_Bella, eu previ que você acordaria – felizmente seu futuro está cada vez mais claro e menos borrado, mas, dessa vez, foi mais intuição –, por esse motivo, Ben escreveu um bilhete. E vi breves borrões de cabelos claros aqui em casa, e, imaginando ser você, fiz o meu recado também. Esme foi caçar, todos nós estamos na escola, Sam e Paul estão fazendo ronda, o resto dos lobos está na escola da reserva e Carlisle está no trabalho._

_ Beijos, Alice._

Ergui as sobrancelhas. O povo não sabia o significado da palavra "bilhete"? Olhei atentamente o _post scriptum _na **carta **de Alice:

_P.S: Ele fica em uma prateleira no armário mais discreto da cozinha. É somente para emergências, o que é o caso. Não é humano, mas servirá para esta vez. Esquente, não é bom frio._

Durante alguns segundos, franzi a testa, completamente confusa sobre as maluquices de Alice. Até minha garganta arder e o _p.s_ fazer sentido. No armário mais discreto? Eu caminhei até a cozinha e olhei em volta. O armário era praticamente invisível, somente quem soubesse que ali estava, perceberia.

Abri a porta do armário e os vi: pelo menos cinco bolsas de sangue vermelho e – minha boca salivou – delicioso. Engoli em seco, eu _não _queria ter essa reação ao ver sangue. Sentindo o cheiro, vi algo levemente diferente. Parecia sangue humano, mas era menos... Cheiroso. Sangue de animal? Provavelmente de um carnívoro. Agora, eu não tinha a mínima idéia de como os Cullen suportavam a sede e conseguiam colocar sangue em bolsas de doação.

No entanto, minha garganta queimou num aviso e eu logo peguei a bolsa. Não consigo resistir à sede num primeiro momento, então, simplesmente rasguei o plástico da bolsa com os dentes e tomei tudo como se fosse água de um oásis. Entretanto, com a sede mais, digamos, saciada, consegui ser racional e esquentar a segunda bolsa de sangue no microondas.

Bizarro. Quero dizer, _quando_ na sua vidavocê pensa que vai esquentar sangue em um microondas? Não gastei um copo, somente terminei o sangue e joguei os sacos de plástico vazios na lixeira.

Voltei para a sala dos Cullen e sentei no sofá. Meu estomago pensou nos ovos e no bacon que – provavelmente Ang – alguém preparara, mas não senti fome. Sentia-me empanturrada depois de todo aquele sangue.

O relógio moderno na parede marcava duas e trinta e três. Hm. Eu tinha realmente dormido muito, mas felizmente faltava pouco tempo para as aulas acabarem por hoje.

Não devia ter passado nem cinco minutos de silêncio, comigo deitada no sofá, quando, de repente, senti um cheiro diferente. Era adocicado e tinha um leve resquício de carvalho. _Vampiros_!, minha mente apitou.

Em um segundo estava do lado de fora da casa, com os olhos atentos às árvores. Eles eram cinco e seus olhos dourados não me fizeram relaxar.

Os dois que estavam na frente eram obviamente parceiros, devido à suas posturas íntimas e, do homem, protetoras. A mulher era jovem – talvez tivesse a idade eterna de Esme ou Chelsea – e muito bonita. Os cabelos eram negros, a pele ligeiramente escurecida pela ampliação pálida dos vampiros, seus olhos também eram dourados. Linda, linda, ela. O homem ao seu lado também era um jovem. Os cabelos escuros, alto, bonito e parecia um latino.

Um pouco mais atrás, encontravam-se três mulheres – talvez tivessem a idade de Rose ou Lucy. Todas elas eram bonitas. A do meio tinha cabelos loiros e, estranhamente, morango. Era uma mistura esquisita entre loiro e ruivo, mas parecia macio. Era adorável, ela.

A da direita tinha cabelos loiro platinados e era a mais baixa entre elas, apesar da diferença não ser muita. E a da esquerda tinha os cabelos loiros dourados e encaracolados, sendo, obviamente, a mais alta ali.

- Quem são vocês? – perguntei calmamente, tentando, sem muito sucesso, relaxar a postura de ataque que meu corpo insistia em manter. Agora eu sabia por quê. Maldito instinto vampiresco!

_Vamos, fique no "modo Sol", saía do "modo Lua"!_, eu berrei para minha mente, mas por instantes fiquei confusa e indaguei-me no que deu. Desde que eu conseguisse usar algum poder para minha sobrevivência, tanto fazia.

- Sou Eleazar Denali, e essa é minha parceira, Carmen – ele indicou a mulher bonita ao seu lado. Na ordem, da direita para a esquerda, Eleazar mostrou as mulheres atrás dele – Estas são Katrina, Tanya e Irina.

- Kate – a mulher de cabelos loiros platinados resmungou, e sorriu.

Minhas sobrancelhas ergueram e meu corpo relaxou instantaneamente: - Ah, os Denali? Comentaram que Carlisle havia chamado vocês. Bom, prazer. Sou Bella.

Eleazar, já na minha frente com sua parceira, apertou minha mão estendida. Vi que por milissegundos, todos os cinco hesitaram e isso me fez pensar se todos ali haviam conhecido Isabella Cullen – o que era muito possível.

- A princesa do Sol? – Kate exclamou sua pergunta, surpresa.

Corei levemente. Ah, por que nessas horas eu não era uma "vampira bizarra" e ficava sem corar?

- Hm. Sim, eu mesma.

- Ah, querida, você é tão bonita – Carmen disse, tocando minha face com uma de suas mãos. Dei-lhe um leve sorriso.

- Obrigada, Carmen, apesar de achar que vampiros e vampiras, com sua beleza imortal, são muito mais bonitos do que eu, que só tem vinte anos.

- Vinte? – Tanya disse no mesmo tom de surpresa que Kate. Poderiam ser irmãs... Mas eram irmãs de sangue ou eram como os Cullen, somente por 'adoção'? Perguntar isso mais tarde seria uma boa. – Seu rostinho é tão jovem, Bella, achei que tivesse quatorze ou no máximo dezesseis.

Meu sorriso foi divertido: - Ah, eu estou congelada nos meus eternos quinze anos – Tanya assentiu, entendendo – Triste, não é? Quinze anos é tão jovem. Não possuo as mesmas curvas de Rosalie, nem de perto – revirei os olhos – muito menos a altura de Angela, não que eu fosse crescer muito mais que isso.

Suspirei.

- Mas, tudo bem. Depois de cinco anos assim, você se acostuma. E, de qualquer forma, você aprende a gostar de si mesma, não é? Afinal, a eternidade é um tempo muito longo para ser infeliz.

Achei que tinha falado algo errado quando vi a expressão infeliz dos vampiros à minha frente, então, tentei desviar o assunto para qualquer outra coisa. Mas não foi necessário pensar em nada, pois Esme chegou correndo.

Senti seu cheiro antes dela aparecer realmente, mas não deu nem dois segundos para aparecer em minhas vistas. Estava, como sempre, impecavelmente arrumada, mesmo tendo voltado de uma caçada.

Ela parou de correr a alguns metros de nós e, com um sorriso gentil, veio andando calmamente em nossa direção. Manteve seus olhos nos meus por segundos mais demorados.

- Sangue, Bella? – Esme perguntou em típico tom de voz caloroso.

Minha mente se perguntou do que ela falava, até eu perceber que Esme olhava para meus olhos... Que provavelmente estariam naquele tom de castanho com fogo. Ah.

- Hm... Sim, Alice deixou uma carta dizendo onde achar.

Felizmente, os cinco Denali não foram curiosos nem mal educados, deixando de perguntar sobre nosso estranho diálogo. Esme logo disse para todos entramos ao invés de permanecer de pé aqui fora – ela fingia ser humana muito bem, apesar de saber que tinha feito isso por educação e, não, para treinar ser humana.

- Mas, conte-me – Carmen falou finalmente, quando todos já estávamos acomodados nos sofás macios da sala de estar dos Cullen – como é o Sol? Carlisle comentou brevemente sobre isso, dando mais ênfase em sua história e na guerra.

Sorri com a lembrança de meu Reino: - O Sol é... O Sol é como a melhor campina para floristas e jardineiros, como a melhor droga para os drogados, a melhor comida para os cozinheiros. É simplesmente o lugar mais lindo e acolhedor do mundo, eu... Eu amo tanto, _tanto_, meu Sol.

- Percebe-se – Irina falou impressionada com minha paixão por meu Reino. Bom, eu de fato tinha lágrimas de saudade quase saltando de meus olhos. Passei a mão para secá-las.

- Sei que estamos em guerra, tanto na Lua e no Sol, quanto na Terra, mas não consigo pensar no Sol como um campo minado. É um lugar tão _perfeito_. As campinas, o mar, as florestas, as casas, as pessoas...

- O mar? Achei que não houvesse água lá – Tanya comentou curiosa.

- É um engano justo para alguém que sempre morou na Terra. Os cientistas deduziram, e viram imagens de satélites, que o Sol é uma grande bola de fogo com nitrogênio e gás hélio, não é? A verdade – expliquei – é que _isso_, essa bola de fogo, é somente uma camada de magia feita por seres mágicos naturais do Sol para esconder nossa civilização.

- Uau... Deve ser realmente antiga essa camada – Eleazar falou – mas, diga-me, vocês "renovam" – ele fez aspas no ar – essa magia?

- Hm, não. Talvez de éons em éons, mas, não realmente. É magia feita pelos melhores Solares, os humanos nunca desconfiariam. Está lá desde que os Lunares foram para Terra e, acredite, eles foram pelo menos dois séculos antes de nós, Solares.

- Nós somos Solares? – Kate perguntou extasiada com toda a história – Carlisle comentou que éramos naturais Lunares!

- Ah. Bom, Vampiros são, _de fato_, Lunares, mas vocês podem mudar de lado. Sua espécie não determina o que você é. Eu contei isso aos Cullen, certo, Esme? – ela acenou positivamente com um sorriso – Existem Solares maus, e existem Lunares bons. Julgar um ser mágico pela raça é a mesma coisa que um humano julgar o outro por sua pele. Estúpido.

- Entendo – Kate balançou a cabeça entusiasticamente.

Tanya ia falar alguma coisa, porém, antes que pudesse fazer algo além de abrir a boca, ouvi pneus de carro passando pela estrada e, logo em seguida, cantando ao parar na garagem.

Enquanto os leves passos vampirescos dos Cullen e os passos um pouco mais pesados de meus amigos, eu congelei. Simplesmente travei no sofá. Sabia que devia sorrir – ora, estava vendo todos novamente. Mas eu somente parei tudo, de pensar e, por alguns instantes, respirar.

- Bella! – Lucy gritou, sendo a primeira a entrar na sala de estar. Minha amiga correu até mim e me abraçou.

Fiquei de pé e, na ponta dos pés, dei-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Oi, Lulucy – sorri, tentando disfarçar meu, hm, desconforto.

- Tudo bem, _Bellinha_? – ela sublinhou meu apelido, que me fez dar uma careta.

Angela entrou logo em seguida e, assim como Lucy, deu-me um abraço, sendo seguido por Ben.

- Como vai, querida? – meu padrinho perguntou sorridente – Se continuarmos desse jeito, seus pais vão me matar quando chegarmos em casa.

_Casa._ Casa? A palavra flutuou na minha cabeça. _Lua? Sol? _Por que minha mente estava tão confusa? Vampira? Não! Bruxa... Não... Sangue Real... do Sol, não é?

Despertei de meus devaneios quando senti o abraço de urso de Emmett. Ele tinha me erguido do chão e me girado, enquanto exclamava: - Abelhinha! Que bom que acordou!

Se antes estava confusa, agora era um mar de distração. Abelhinha – eu tinha plena consciência e certeza – era o apelido que Emm dera para _Isabella_, e, não, para mim. Mas, se eu era Isabella... Ah! Era tudo tão complicado!

Ninguém comentou sobre o apelido, até mesmo vi Esme e Rose esboçando um sorriso. A última, aliás, logo me deu um abraço – mais delicado – também.

- Faço as palavras do palhaço as minhas, Bella – eu ri brevemente com sua fala e, ignorando as reclamações de Emmett sobre sua inteligência, abracei Allie e Jazz.

Jasper ergueu uma sobrancelha para mim, provavelmente sobre meus sentimentos, mas não mexeu neles, o que me deixou feliz, pois eu não queria repentinamente ficar alegre e esquecer-me de minha confusão. Pode parecer estranho, mas, no momento, a confusão era bem-vinda – ela me lembrava do que eu era. De _quem _era eu de verdade.

Edward foi o último. Ele tinha o _meu _sorriso torto em seu rosto e estava alegre. A imagem da perfeição. Basicamente.

_Como eu iria contar que era seu antigo amor? _

Contar que ele era a reencarnação do _meu _primeiro amor? Que, em outra vida distante, nós nos amávamos como agora? Ah, ah, ah!

- Bella – ele me abraçou pela cintura, beijando o topo de minha cabeça.

- Eddie – murmurei sem muita força para dizer outras coisas. Continuei parada ali, com seus braços em volta de mim e a cabeça encostada em seu peito.

- Que bom que acordou – ele riu – Ben quase me expulsou de seu quarto.

- Aliás – o citado disse em seu tom raramente mandão – quero saber o que você, Sr. Cullen, estava fazendo no quarto da Princesa.

- Não começa – resmunguei. Odiava ser chamada de princesa e ele _sabe _bem disso.

Muito bem.

Edward sentou-se em uma poltrona. Eu continuei em seu colo, deitada com a cabeça em seu ombro, sentindo sua respiração. O frio de sua pele contra a minha. Pensei em branco, pensei em como eu queria silêncio. Tentei ignorar as conversar animadas a minha volta.

Tentei ignorar tudo. E pensar somente em mim e Eddie.

Em mim e Daniel.

Em mim e... Em mim.


	18. Fotos de uma vida

**Capítulo 18 – Fotos de uma vida**

Pov's Bella:

Era noite. A casa estava silenciosa, o que significava que todos estavam, provavelmente, dormindo. De meu quarto, podia ouvir seus corações batendo e suas respirações ressonando levemente contra o travesseiro.

Há alguns dias, tinha chegado à simples conclusão que, à noite, minha parte vampira ficava mais visível – porém, para meu imenso descontentamento (já que eu não contara a ninguém sobre isso), às vezes minha parte vampiresca aflorava de manhã, ou nos treinos de luta que estávamos fazendo.

Eu tentava mantê-la escondida e bem guardada, deixando somente o Sangue Real e a Bruxaria à vista – ora, ninguém, _ninguém, _podia suspeitar.

Felizmente, eu não tinha voltado a tomar sangue. Claro que, quando parecia mais Lunar do que Solar, uma leve brasa parecia se apossar em minha garganta, mas nada que doesse como das últimas vezes. Então, eu ignorava.

Daqui a quatro dias iríamos para Inglaterra no jatinho particular e eu tentava aproveitar ao máximo, principalmente minhas noites com Edward. Como agora.

Estávamos deitados em minha cama, que era grande, mas muito próximos. Meu corpo estava virado em sua direção e eu descansava minha cabeça no vão de seu pescoço enquanto conversávamos baixinho. Ele me contava sobre como Alice não parava de quicar na casa dos Cullen, arrumando malas e tentando pensar no que levar.

Eu ri: - Não se preocupe. Amanhã irei lá e falarei o que vocês precisam levar. Não é muito, com certeza. Conhecendo minha mãe, ela terá preparado um guarda-roupa para vocês.

- De tudo que você me contou esses dias, teremos que dormir de terno? – ele riu e seu corpo tremeu levemente com isso.

Dei um sorriso de canto de boca.

- Como se dormissem, não é? Mas talvez seja quase isso. No Sol são todos muito antiquados, vestidos longos, armaduras. O mais moderno que temos é as roupas de treinamento, os uniformes escolares e os ternos masculinos, imagino.

- Mas... – ele parou por um momento, beijando meus cabelos e prosseguiu alguns segundos depois – mas você me falou que quando criança usava roupas comuns, digo, da Terra.

- E usava. Os adultos não recriminam crianças, principalmente meninas, por usar calças jeans ou vestidos leves que não arrastam no chão. – concordei – Afinal, são somente crianças, correm, brincam e se sujam. E, principalmente, estão iniciando o treinamento com seus poderes, o que pode ser... Bem, desastroso.

Eu ri, pensando em quantos desastres _eu _tinha feito quando menor. Ui.

- Eu amaria ver você menor, sabia? – ele sorriu quando levantei a cabeça, surpresa com seu comentário.

- Não gostaria, não. E, além do que, não é tão diferente de hoje, imagino. Somente mais infantil – não que meu corpo fosse curvilíneo, claro. Com eternos quinze, ter um corpo como o de Rosalie era difícil.

- De qualquer forma, você era e é linda – Edward beijou levemente meus lábios. E parou rápido demais.

Suspirei profundamente, apreciando o beijo, mesmo tendo sido rápido e leve. Eu simplesmente amava ficar com _meu _Edward, era o momento em que me sentia calma e livre dos problemas. Porém, também me sentia culpada. Extremamente culpada com o fato de que, no Sol, não poderíamos ficar assim: juntos.

Ele ficaria em seu próprio quarto durante a noite e eu dormiria sozinha. Não trocaremos beijos públicos e, quando nos beijarmos discretamente, será algo pequeno demais para saciar nosso desejo. Edward não poderia, também, passar ser braço por minha cintura e eu encostar a cabeça em seu peito, enquanto ele descansava seu queixo no topo de meu couro cabeludo, devido a nossa óbvia diferença de altura.

Uma lágrima escorreu solitária por minha bochecha e Edward a tocou.

- O que foi? Está se sentindo mal? – essa era uma pergunta freqüente dele, principalmente depois da luta com James. Bobagem. Na hora, sim, eu estava cansada, mas, depois de dormir como nunca dormira, sentia-me renovada e pronta para outra.

Edward não pensava _bem _assim.

- Não, só... Só acho que posso fazer com que seu desejo bobo se torne realidade – eu ri levemente, levantando-me da cama com esforço, afinal, lá estava _muito _bom.

Edward observou-me enquanto eu caminhava até uma gaveta na minha bancada e tirava de lá um álbum. Meu álbum de fotografias. Eu não sabia ao certo quantos anos ele tinha – mais velho que eu? Ou compraram assim que nasci? -, mas isso não importava realmente. Claro que há muitas pinturas e fotos no Palácio, entretanto, _esse _álbum são minhas melhores recordações.

Foi essa explicação que dei a Edward e seus olhos pareceram brilhar diante da perspectiva de ver minha vida. Sorri com isso, ele parecia realmente interessado se eu era feliz, como era o Sol, e essas coisas.

- Essa capa é totalmente impossível no mundo normal, você sabe disso, não é? – foi seu primeiro comentário sobre o álbum.

Soltei uma leve gargalhada. Ele de fato estava certo. A capa de meu álbum era vermelha, de couro de Schitaw – um animal mágico existente no Sol (ninguém o matou, ele é como uma ovelha, seu couro saí, só que há outra camada embaixo) -, até aí tudo bem. Só que, no centro, há uma grande foto de mim e de minha mãe.

Seu rosto aparecia parcialmente, podendo-se ver seus cabelos claros e macios, os olhos prazerosamente fechados enquanto seus lábios beijavam minha bochecha. Eu era somente um bebê na foto, olhando bobamente para a câmera. Meu corpo estava deitado em cima de minha mãe. Podiam-se ver meus cabelos, obviamente mais escuros na infância. Meus olhos já claros e meu corpo pequeno.

A diferença de uma foto normal era o fato de que em minha cabeça havia uma pequena coroa prateada, só que ela brilhava vivamente, como se houvesse _glitter, _mas era simplesmente _magia_. Em letras rosa e de forma lia-se: _Princess_ e uma bonita coroinha sobre o _P_. Tudo isso piscava como luzes de natal brilhantes, era uma coisa impossível, mas linda. E estava bem ali.

Sorri para o pequeno coração rosa que piscava entre preto e rosa choque no canto da foto. Parecia um coração pulsante animado, que nunca pararia de bater. Idéias da Lucy, nunca contrarie – diz minha mãe com muita freqüência.

Em silêncio, Edward abriu o álbum e viu a primeira foto. Como todas ali, era uma das minhas favoritas. Era uma coisa tão absurdamente simples, mas tão infinitamente especial para mim. A primeira foto do álbum mostrava, justamente, a primeira vez que fui mostrada ao povo do Sol. Claro, alguns já tinham me visto, mas eu quero dizer ser _apresentada _como Bella Kathleen, Princesa do Reino do Sol. Nesse dia, posso dizer que minha vida começou _de verdade_.

E estava até engraçada essa foto. Levando em conta que, em minha carinha de bebê, eu estava olhando para cima, com olhos de graciosamente estrábicos e com a boca aberta num sorriso sem dentes. Via-se a bochecha de minha mãe que me segurava nesse dia, mas somente isso. Meu cabelo já estava mais claro do que na foto da capa, o que indicava que já estava mais velha, porém o rosto continuava o mesmo.

- Linda – Edward murmurou, deslizando o dedo no contorno de meu rosto.

Dificilmente, quis responder, mas sabia que ele franziria o cenho e discordaria até me fazer concordar que eu era bonita. Então, simplesmente engoli o comentário e o vi olhar para a foto embaixo. Se não me falha a memória, eu tinha um ano na foto. Estava de pé, com um vestido branco e sandálias confortáveis. Eu parecia meio perdida andando na grama – que era, minha mãe me contaria ao ver a foto pela primeira vez, no jardim.

Meu cabelo estava, a meu ver, ridiculamente redondo, mas, ao mesmo tempo, fofo. Era um corte de cabelo que eu nunca aprovaria, no entanto, estava bom naquela foto e quase suspirei satisfeita.

Edward viu mais algumas fotos em silêncio, fazendo comentários silábicos sobre como eu estava bonita ou divertida na foto. Minha primeira vez em Solari – capital do Reino do Sol -, caminhando pelas ruas e acenando para os Solares. Minha primeira vez na Terra, onde se via eu junto de Angela. Fotos comigo e Lucy, comigo e Ben, seja lá onde fosse – Estados Unidos, Ásia, Sol, Europa.

Fotos comigo pronta para ir a alguma festa que meus pais davam em seu castelo, vestida para meu aniversário, ou somente extremamente desarrumada e lambuzada de chocolate. A primeira vez que usei salto – mesmo tendo três anos – e achando um máximo.

As fotos na Terra eram as mais fáceis de reparar, pois as pessoas em volta usavam roupas comuns e, em algumas, havia lixo nas calçadas – no Sol nunca haveria lixo em lugar nenhum, são ecológicos maníacos. Há única coisa que se vê nas calçadas do Reino são folhas – aliás, havia uma foto comigo de braços cruzados, parecendo meio birrenta (Isso por algum motivo fez Eddie rir).

- Minha diz que essa foto seria perfeita... – eu bufei – se eu não tivesse piscado.

Indiquei uma foto comigo, com nove anos, acho, em uma campina. Eu amo aquele lugar, é próximo ao castelo e é aonde vou quando quero pensar. Lá é absolutamente mágico e sinto-me calma de tudo – das guerras, dos problemas, dos treinos.

Na primavera, a campina fica cheia de flores roxas e o sol – acredite se quiser, mas, apesar de lá ser o Sol, há luz, justamente, do _sol _(bizarro não?) – bate diretamente, dando um aspecto luminoso e mágico ao local. Incrível, maravilhoso, pacifico.

Enruguei o nariz em uma foto de mim. Eu ria contente e estava no campo de _croquet _do castelo. Lembro-me perfeitamente do dia, Ang, Ben e Lucy estavam nos visitando e meu padrinho acabou terminando com uma bola de _croquet _na boca e um sapo _winderlin _(uma espécie de sapo azul com pintas fluorescentes) na cabeça. Bons tempos, bons tempos...

Havia uma foto boba de mim, sorrindo e com um vestido de flores. Lucy – que fizera algumas legendas ao longo do álbum – escrevera _Little Princess _entre coraçõezinhos desenhados. Controlei um revirar de olhos enquanto via Edward observar a foto com curiosidade.

Era meu aniversário nessa foto, eu lembrava. Meus padrinhos e Lucy, assim como vários amigos meus no Reino, tinham ido me visitar. Eu ainda tinha oito anos e, nessa época, estava muito irritada com o fato de eu era muito baixinha – não que eu seja alta agora, qualquer um que é mais baixo que Alice é _baixinha_. Mas, então, Lucy ficava irritando-me sobre esse fato e colocara _Litte _na legendas. Chata, não? Enfim, com o tempo, aprendi que era baixa, mesmo meus pais sendo altos.

Hoje posso dizer para mim mesma que sou baixa, pois Bella Cullen era baixa. Uma herança entende? Com o tempo eu descobria que não eram somente os poderes que vieram para essa encarnação.

- Quem é esse gato aqui? – Edward perguntou curioso, indicando um filhote de gato olhando manhosamente para a câmera. Os pelos eram branquinhos como a neve, com leves manchas beges e os olhos cor de mel me encararam contentes.

Sorri inconscientemente: - É Beeves.

- Quem? – a cara confusa de Eddie era muito fofa, então, tive de ignorá-la para me perder em seus olhos dourados quando respondi.

- Meu gato de estimação. Bom, na verdade não é um gato comum, não existem animais não-mágicos no Sol, todos possuem magia, seja na aparência, seja nos poderes.

- Ele não parece diferente de gatos da Terra – ele comentou, olhando mais atentamente para a foto.

- De fato. Beeves é um gato mágico da raça _Nullam_, e seus poderes são a imortalidade e o fato de conseguirem criar uma conexão espiritual com seus donos – vendo seu rosto ainda em dúvida, tentei explicar melhor – Por exemplo, eu sou a dona de Bee, mas estou na Terra e ele no Sol, mesmo assim, consigo saber o que ele está fazendo agora, ou se sentindo.

- E o que ele está fazendo?

- Dormindo – eu ri – eu também deveria, sabia? O horário do Sol e da Terra é o mesmo. Todos os três giram na mesma velocidade, somente os cientistas é que não sabem.

- Os três?

- Terra, Sol e Lua.

- Ah, certo.

Ficamos em silêncio por alguns segundos, antes de voltarmos nossa atenção para o álbum. Na última folha preenchida até agora, havia duas fotos. A primeira era, como sempre, de mim, sentada na campina "mágica". Olhava distraidamente para o lado quando alguém bateu a foto. Devia ter dez anos a foto, mas ainda era bem conservada.

E a última, finalmente, era recente. Não devia ter mais que alguns meses, na verdade. Eu estava no corredor do Palácio de Verão - onde eu tinha organizado minha saída do Sol – e olhava pela janela com um sorriso. Ainda me lembro da vista como se estivesse lá.

Pode parecer estranho para você, mas, no meu Reino, quando queremos ver o Universo, simplesmente vamos até a janela. E, dali, eu podia ver a Terra, com toda a sua beleza, e a Lua. Ambas distantes o suficiente para eu não ver nenhum prédio, casa ou reino. Mas eu sabia que havia vida. E a Lua, estranhamente, era bela e brilhante naquele dia. Era tarde, o que significava que ela estava menos brilhosa, porém estava lá: magnífica.

Suspirei.

- É um lindo lugar o Sol, pelo que vi. E suas fotos também são lindas, Bella – Edward sorriu para mim, depositando um beijo singelo próximo a minha boca.

- Obrigada, Eddie – eu sorri. _E sinto tanta falta do Sol... _

Levantei-me e guardei o álbum na gaveta. Amanhã faria as malas, tamanha a ansiedade para voltar para minha casa. As férias tinham acabado e estava na hora de cair de cabeça na situação de meu Reino.

Entretanto, uma parte de minha mente bateu o pé e resmungou. Ela não queria ir. Sabia que no Sol eu não usaria calças jeans, tênis ou shorts com regatas – um hábito que era muito bom aqui. Eu não conversaria tão livremente com meus amigos, pelo menos, não em público.

E, principalmente, não ficaria assim com Edward. Dormindo em forma de conchinha enquanto ele cantarolava uma canção de ninar – que, em um sonho da Bella, sabia chamar-se _Bella's Lullaby_.

É, eu sentia falta do Sol, mas também sentiria falta das coisas mais simples lá.

Por que nada podia entrar em um acordo de perfeita paz?

Respirei fundo, sentindo o cheiro de Edward penetrar profundamente o meu ser. Sim, sim, eu sentiria muita falta disso. Mas do que sinto de casa.

Eu o _amo_, afinal. Ele é minha _existência _agora.


	19. Adeus, Forks

**Capítulo 19 – Adeus, Forks**

Pov's Bella:

O tempo passou mais rápido do que eu gostaria.

As últimas duas semanas foram como um sopro do vento – delicioso, mas veloz demais. Ninguém voltou à escola, pois todos queriam aproveitar ao máximo a Terra, de forma que Ang manteve o feitiço ilusório sobre os Mortais, fazendo-os pensar que íamos.

Os Denali eram como os Cullen: vampiros bons, sociáveis, amigáveis. Não foi difícil fazer com que eu pensasse que as irmãs Denali – Kate, Irina e Tanya – eram minhas primas, e Carmen e Eleazar meus tios.

Carmen era como Esme, ou Chelsea. Eu não entendia como, diabos, aquelas três conseguiam ser tão doces comigo e nunca – _nunca – _ficarem bravas. Elas pareciam muito amigas e fiquei feliz por isso. De certa forma, elas lembravam minha mãe – doce e amável.

Eleazar tinha uma presença muito calma, o que fez com que sua amizade com Carlisle parecesse apropriada. De acordo com Jazz, o dom de Eleazar era ver dons – e a sua óbvia curiosidade em mim, fez-me ter um pouco de medo (e se ele reparasse que eu tinha o dom vampiresco de Bella, digo, da minha vida passada?).

Irina era a mais velha das irmãs Denali – apesar de Tanya também vinte anos (como Rosalie) e Kate dezenove (como Alice e Lucy). Ela era divertida, feliz, paciente. Kate era uma boa amiga, tagarela e engraçada. E havia Tanya.

No início, admito, havia ficado brava com ela – ora, o modo como olhava Eddie! Era como se quisesse despi-lo ali. Mas, depois que viu que estávamos juntos, foi madura. Não fez nada para nos separar, o que foi legal da sua parte. E aparentemente valeu a pena. A primeira vez que os lobos foram a casa dos Cullen – quero dizer, primeira vez desde que os Denali chegaram – Paul, "o nervosinho que odeia _vamps_, teve um _imprinting _com Tanya.

O universo tinha um jeito estranho de agir.

Enfim. Aproveitei essas semanas para fazer tudo que eu sempre quis fazer e tudo que eu de repente queria. Conheci mais meus amigos. Os Cullen me contaram suas histórias e até hoje abraço Jazz e Rose por causa disso – sempre sussurrando (por mais que todos ouçam) que os finais de suas histórias são felizes.

Os Lobos de La Push, aliás, iam muito bem. Todos, de acordo com Sam, estavam treinando, fortalecendo-se – queriam "fazer bonito" lá no Sol. Jacob todo dia ia lá a casa ver sua "Lulyndinha" – irc! Um dia sim, um dia não, eu ia até a reserva, na casa Emily. Contar as novidades, conversar com minha amiga e, claro, ver os Lobos que ali estavam.

Alice me levou para fazer compras em Seattle quatro vezes, ou seja: se antes, quando cheguei, já tinha um guarda-roupa enorme, agora era o dobro. E eu estava com pena de dizer para ela que não poderia usar nenhuma dessas roupas, já que, no Sol, nenhuma mulher usava jeans ou mini-saias.

Mas, dois dias antes de partimos, todos estavam arrumando suas malas – ou no caso de Alice e Lucy, seus closets. Então, não houve jeito: tive que contar para Allie. Ela pareceu triste, e um pouco surpresa também, já que não consegue ver meu futuro muito bem. Exceto de noite, ela comentou certa vez, de noite meu futuro ficava mais claro.

Eu somente sorria e desviava o assunto, afinal, era, justamente, à noite que minha parte vampiresca aflorava. Felizmente, não era muito – do contrário, Eddie teria percebido enquanto via-me dormir. Coisas leves. Minhas bochechas ficavam menos rosadas, minha pele mais fria. Eu estava até sentindo menos sono, de forma que passava duas horas a mais do dia com Edward. Eu sentia tudo mais aguçado, a garganta pinicava – e um dia antes de partirmos, tomei sangue, pois tinha acordado no meio da noite com uma dor insuportável. Meu coração batia mais rápido, porém Edward associava isso sendo da minha espécie – mas eu sabia que não era. Eu sabia que meu coração queria voar até parar, e virar vampiríco. Mas eu nem tinha veneno correndo em minhas veias... Ou tinha?

E o principal: de noite eu sentia meus poderes do Sol se esvaindo. Não completamente, mas ocultados pelo dom de Bel, quer dizer, _meu _dom de copiar. Eu não controlava completamente, mas treinava escondido em meu quarto nos meus poucos momentos sozinha.

Eu conseguia criar aquele escudo físico de quando lutei com James, e também o mental – Eddie ficava frustrado em não conseguir ler minha mente, mas agora eu entendia que era porque o escudo de vampira era inconsciente (ele não lê a de meus amigos, pois Ang colocou um feitiço há décadas atrás, contra habilidades indesejáveis de inimigos).

Bom, eu também conseguia usar um dom de controlar a mente, algo como hipnose – pelos meus sonhos e minhas memórias da outra vida (que aos poucos eu recuperava) vi que era de Heidi Volturi. Isso me dava arrepios. Parecia que todos os meus dons que envolviam mais a mente eram mais fáceis. Por exemplo, e infelizmente, eu conseguia usar razoavelmente bem o dom de Jane e Alec Volturi – que ainda traziam pesadelos com as memórias de Bella Cullen.

Entretanto, controlar um dom como o de Jazz ou Alice, coisas mais físicas_, _era mais complicadinho. Então, estava num ponto inicial. Falaria com meus pais assim que chegasse no Sol, precisava contar a eles, eu sempre contava tudo. Não existia segredos entre nós.

Quero dizer. Exceto o fato de que eu era Bella Cullen e Ever, porque meus pais pareciam saber disso.

_ Eu estava em uma grande clareira. O céu estava escurecendo lentamente. O vento fazia com que as folhas das árvores balançassem umas contas as outras. Ele não me afetou, nem mesmo bagunçou meus cabelos – de forma que eu soube que era somente uma memória. Se fosse real, tudo iria interagir comigo._

_ Estava prestes a me perguntar se era uma memória de Bella ou Ever quando olhei em volta. Havia quatro pessoas ali. Aproximei-me, pois, à distância, era difícil ver. A primeira silhueta que vi foi uma miúda, e soube que era Bella. Ela usava um vestido preto de veludo leve e pequenos saltinhos. Seu pescoço ostentava um medalhão com um V – um medalhão que eu já visto em outras memórias._

_ Volturi._

_ As duas outras que reconheci me causaram espanto. Chelsea e Corin! Eles estavam iguaizinhos. Os mesmos cabelos, feições, altura... Exceto os olhos vermelhos. Eles claramente bebiam sangue humano._

_ Observei. Bella não tinha os olhos vermelhos, eram dourado derretido._

_ E a última eu não reconheci, apesar de me trazer uma sensação familiar. Alto, magro, músculos definidos. Seus cabelos pretos misturavam-se à noite e tinham certo topete charmoso, com alguns fios caindo sobre o olho. Seus olhos vermelhos combinavam com a pele pálida._

_- Gente – saí de meus pensamentos ao ouvir o murmúrio da Bella._

_ Todos prestaram atenção._

_- O quê, Bells? – Corin chamou. Eu fiz uma careta junto com Bella. Assim como na minha vida passada, eu não gostava desses apelidos estranhos. Só Bella, ponto._

_- Eu vou confrontar Aro, vou deixar os Volturi _hoje _– ela disse com firmeza, convicção. Por alguns instantes, acreditei, até ver o medo em seus olhos._

_ Os três, como se tivessem combinado, arregalaram os olhos._

_- Eu treine por anos, e foi só isso que eu fiz: treinar, treinar, treinar – minha "eu" passada suspirou. – E agora está a hora que eu esperei: de voltar para minha família, finalmente._

_- Mas, B-Bella – o vampiro de cabelos pretos gaguejou. Santiago. Esse era seu nome – e se algo acontecer a você? Não vou me perdoar por ter deixado você cometer essa loucura!_

_ Os outros logo acenaram em concordância, fazendo Bella suspirar novamente: - Até o crepúsculo de amanhã terei partido, por isso... Por isso quero saber se vocês vêm comigo... Eu não agüentaria partir e deixá-los aqui, sob as garras Volturescas – ri internamente da palavra – eu me sentiria tão... Culpada se assim o fizesse, não __consigo__, nem __quero__ deixá-los aqui. Mas entenderei se não quiserem ir comigo._

_ Concordei comigo mesma, literalmente. Eu não deixaria meus amigos, mesmo Santiago que eu "não" conhecia, para trás. Nunca._

_- Tá brincando? – Corin logo se animou – Tudo bem que faço parte dos Volturi há uns vinte anos, mas eu nunca deixaria minha maninha na mão, hã, hã, nem fudendo!_

_- Olha o palavreado! – Chelsea xingou._

_Corin sorriu amarelo: - Nem morrendo?_

_- Melhor – Chelsea aprovou e virou-se para mim, digo, Bella, digo... ah! – E, querida, é claro que eu e Corin – o citado sorriu alegremente – iremos com você, se assim o deseja. Sabe que gostamos demais de sua pessoa._

_ Sorri para minha amiga. Naquela e nessa vida._

_- Obrigada, Chel – sussurrei junto com Bella Cullen. Mas completei sozinha: - Obrigada por tudo._

_ Bella a abraçou e Corin chiou: - Ei, eu também quero um abraço! – ambas riram e o abraçaram também._

_ Nesse curto espaço de tempo, olhei para Santiago. Este olhava a cena com felicidade e tristeza, solidão e companheirismo. Repentinamente, eu já sabia sua decisão – e me entristeci. _

_- Sant? – Isabella também notou o silêncio vindo dele._

_- Ah, Bella – ele murmurou tristemente, olhando o sol que mostrava seus últimos raios. – Gostaria tanto de poder sorrir e me animar como Chelsea e Corin estão fazendo... Mas não posso. Não posso ir embora._

_- Entendo – a voz dela quebrou um pouco. Triste também._

_- Não é que não a ame o suficiente, doce amiguinha, nunca pense isto. Amo você um irmão para com a irmã. Porém não posso segui-la. Sabe aquela sensação estranha de que ainda não terminou, de que está... Faltando algo?_

_Sim, eu quase respondi, tenho-a com freqüência. Até me lembrar que ninguém ouviria, mesmo que gritasse._

_- Ainda nos encontraremos novamente, Isabella, nunca duvide disso. É uma promessa, e eu cumpro o que prometo – ele sussurro agachado em "minha" frente, um joelho apoiado no chão. _

_- Eu entendo irmão – Bella falou, antes de abraçá-lo._

_ Eu conhecia Corin o suficiente para saber que ele ia interromper animado – ou tentando deixar todos animados._

_- Vamos, vamos, animo pessoal! Não é o fim do mundo, somos o quarteto fantástico, iremos nos reunir novamente, _todos _nós._

_ Olhei para Bella, ela sorriu minimamente, mas uma lágrima inconsciente escorreu. Ela não mostrou ter percebido, porém eu percebi._

_ Eu também tinha derramado uma._

Acordei cedo, como sempre. O Sol ainda nem tinha nascido. Suspirei. Esse vampirismo todo está me deixando louca. A parte Solar puxa-me para o dia, a parte Lunar, para a noite. E eu, no meio disso, sem sono.

Saco!

Eddie não estava ali. Não fiquei surpresa, ele provavelmente estava se arrumando para viajar, como todos. Confirmei minha teoria ao ver um bilhete seu ao lado da cama, com sua caligrafia antiga e bonita.

Encarei as malas no canto do meu quarto. Cinco malas. Isso era o mínimo que tinha conseguido convencer Lucy. Sorrindo maliciosamente, estalei os dedos e as malas rosa choque sumiram. Eu gostaria de ver a cara de meus pais ao acordarem e verem-nas no seu quarto. Com certeza era uma lembrança de que eu estava chegando.

E o pior era que essas malas nem tinham um quarto do meu guarda roupa terrestre. De qualquer forma, estava "frio" lá fora, então, como iríamos ao aeroporto para pegar o jatinho, tive de colocar alguma roupa que pudesse fingir.

No fim das contas, tive que arrumar uma malinha – menor e menos chamativa – para leva algumas roupas para trocar na viagem. Eu sabia que não podia chegar do modo como estava vestida no Sol. Tinha que ser, pelo menos, um vestido.

Estava a caminho da cozinha quando uma onda de felicidade gigantesca me atingiu, fazendo-me curvar para frente, enquanto segurava a barriga. _Ai! _Tossi uma vez, a alegria excessiva que me atingira diminuía minimamente.

No instante eu soube o que era: Beeves. Meu gato aparentemente tinha acabado de descobrir que eu estava voltando, pois eu sabia – através de nossa conexão – que ele quicava em felicidade. Bee é simplesmente meu companheiro. Sendo da raça _Nullam_, ele é imortal – assim como seus pais, que são os gatos dos _meus _pais – e temos uma conexão.

Durante o tempo que eu permanecera na Terra, eu tinha sentido suas emoções: felicidades, solidão, cansaço, etc. Mas, agora, mais do que nunca, elas tinham me atingido com força total. É uma pena Bee ter ficado no Sol.

- Bella! – ouvi Ang dizer atrás de mim, vendo-me curvada – Está tudo bem, querida? Não está se sentindo bem? Quer que eu chame Carlisle?

Eu ri fraquinho, tentando me esticar novamente e ignorando aquela bola de felicidade – vinda de Beeves, meu Deus! – que se agitava na minha barriga.

- Não é nada, Ang. Somente Bee, nada a se preocupar.

- Aconteceu algo com ele? – Angela perguntou delicadamente.

- Não, só está... Feliz – feliz? Acho que isso era o mínimo que ele estava, eu tinha que me esforçar para ficar de pé.

Angela sorriu obviamente aliviada. Eu admito: essa viagem à Terra teve muitos altos e baixos, ainda mais levando que toda hora eu desmaiava pela colisão de poderes. Não que ela saiba disso.

Lucy e Bem desceram alguns minutos depois, com o último descendo todas as malas (e o _closet_ da Lucy. Credo parece até que ela não tem roupas no Sol!).

- Olá, raios de sol! – Lucy cantarolou, entrando na cozinha e se se sentando à mesa, onde Ang e eu tomávamos um café da manhã reforçado.

- Bom dia, Lucy – Angela sorriu com a animação dela. Todos nós nos víamos ansiosos para voltar para casa. Nossa _verdadeira _casa.

- Bom dia, Lucyellow – falei risonha. Eu não podia estar mais contente. Eu me sentia como fogos de artifício, podendo explodir a qualquer minuto no céu.

O resto da manhã passou lerdamente lerda. Eu queria chegar logo em casa, mas sabia que o horário que tínhamos combinado de nos encontrar na casa dos Cullen fora pouco antes do almoço – levando em conta que a _maioria _almoça _comida_. Mas todos estavam arrumando suas malas.

Eu quase podia imaginar Allie desesperada e um Jazz tentando acalmá-la. Kate e Irina conversando freneticamente sobre como será que o Sol era. Tanya e Rose sobre roupas Solares. Chel, Esme e Carmen arrumando os últimos detalhes e bravas porque ninguém ajudava. E todos os homens vampiros tentando sobreviver no meio disso.

Podia praticamente visualizar os Lobos pirando contando com a ajuda somente de Emily e Leah – que de uns dias para cá tem me ignorado cada vez mais. Eu ainda não entendia porque ela me odeia, mas parecia animada em ir para o lugar em que os Transformos se originaram.

E eu tinha _certeza _que todos amariam lá.

A viagem para o aeroporto de Seattle também foi lenta, por mais que cada um dirigisse a mais de duzentos por hora. A questão dos carros foi complicada, pois ninguém queria abandonar o próprio "possante". Decidimos por enfeitiçar o homem que cuidava do estacionamento para deixar nossos carros lá.

A divisão dos carros foi mais simples. Em meu carro foram Lucy, Jake, Ang e Ben, que dirigia. Fui ao Volvo de Edward, no banco do carona e segurando sua mão, pois queria ficar com ele o máximo possível. Ainda não tinha contado que eu era Bella Cullen, nem que no Sol não poderíamos namorar publicamente.

Esme, Carlisle, Carmen e Eleazar foram na Mercedes – o segundo dirigindo. Sam, Emily, Seth, Jared e Brady foram em outro carro, assim como Seth, Leah, Quil, Embry foram em outro. Tanya e Paul – que não se largavam desde o _imprinting_ – dirigiam um C3, com Irina e Kate atrás. E, por fim, Rose – em sua BMW vermelha -, Emm, Allie e Jazz.

Fomos eu e Eddie em silêncio no carro, simplesmente desfrutando da presença um do outro. Aproveitando os breves momentos que tínhamos a sós.

Quando avistei o aeroporto não passava de meio dia. Fiquei triste e feliz. Isso significava que voltar para casa estava próximo, mas também significava que ficar sem Edward estava mais próximo ainda. Antes de descer do Volvo mais uma bola de felicidade de Beeves me atingiu, mas com menos intensidade, de forma que continuei a agir normalmente.

Nosso grande grupo chamava atenção de todos, ainda mais pela beleza sobrenatural. Eu ignorei os olhares. Eu sabia que tinha um pingo dessa beleza sobrenatural por causa de minha_s _espécie_s, _aposto que se fosse uma humana normal não seria bonita.

Edward tinha um braço em volta de minha cintura e carregava a minha mala e a sua com uma mão – não tenho idéia de como ele fazia isso. Assim como não tinha idéia de como ele convencera Alice a levar somente uma, apesar de ser grande.

- O jatinho para Annabella Summer, por favor – eu pedi a atendente do aeroporto para assuntos gerais. Confirmei a teoria de que meus pais tinham colocado o jatinho no meu pseudônimo quando a atendente nos fez seguir um homem até a pista de decolagem.

Ouvi os sussurros animados dos meus amigos atrás de mim, porém simplesmente continuei andando. Quem seria o motorista? Pensando bem, mamãe não tinha dito quem seria, somente que era um amigo confiável. Quem? Quem eu conhecia que estava na Terra? Kath, Mário, Tom? Não, não, eles estavam no Sol quando saí. Cameron, uma Fada do Lago e velha amiga de meus pais? Mikaela, uma Bruxa que também fora aprendiz de minha mãe junto com Ang? Ou até mesmo Rômulo, um Transformo que virava um leão, aprendiz de Joe? Tantas possibilidades. Eu conhecia muitas pessoas através de outras, muitos que trabalhavam no Castelo, outros que foram _aprendizes _de quem trabalhava no Castelo. Urgh, minha cabeça deu um nó!

Tive que me esforçar para não travar quando vi o "piloto" que minha mãe "contratara" – com certeza alguém com poderes sobrenaturais e que sabia do Sol, pois nos levaria até o portal mágico.

Cabelos pretos. Alguns fiapos caiam desleixadamente sobre os olhos dourados. Eles eram divertidos e ao mesmo tempo sérios. Sobrancelhas retas, levemente arqueadas como se ele sorrisse demais. Mas sua boca só trazia um leve sorriso sem mostrar os dentes. Pele branca, dura, eu podia imaginar um mármore. Corpo musculoso, alto, jovem.

Aquele era Santiago.

O mesmo Santiago amigo de Bella. O mesmo que eu vira na minha última memória. O mesmo que prometera que iria se reencontrar com Isabella. O mesmo Santiago amigo de Chel e Corin – que também se mostravam surpresos.

Só que ele estava diferente. Mais maduro. Seus olhos, antes vermelhos, agora ostentavam um dourado bonito – um dourado vegetariano. Seu colete de piloto (com certeza para disfarçar entre os humanos) trazia o nome _Santiago Lopez. _Não era Volturi. Era Lopez.

Eu estava na frente do grupo, de forma que fui a primeira a parar na frente de Santiago. Este olhou curioso para o braço de Eddie – provavelmente se perguntava algo sobre princesa e namorado -, mas nada comentou, somente abriu um sorriso e fez uma leve reverência.

- _Principessa_ (Princesa)– ele disse em italiano e eu corei. Não gostava nem um pouco quando me chamavam de Princesa, mas na Terra era mais estranho.

Nenhum humano estava próximo o suficiente para ouvir nossa conversa, que mesmo assim foi em voz baixa.

- _Buongiorno. __Molto contento__, io sono __la principessa__Bella__Kathleen__, però, __penso che sappiate__a causa__del loro trattamento__. _(Bom dia. Muito prazer sou a Princesa Bella Kathleen, todavia, penso que já sabe disso devido ao seu tratamento) – eu respondi calmamente.

Ouvi alguns bufos atrás de mim. Alguns não falavam italiano, definitivamente.

_- Chi non sa, Vostra Altezza? _– ele educadamente respondeu e eu lhe lancei um breve sorriso.

Edward tinha o braço estreito a minha volta e parecia levemente ciumento. Sorri internamente. Eu conseguia ver, Santiago não queria nada comigo e, além do mais, conseguia sentir fracamente – com o dom de Jazz – as emoções de Leah. Parecia que _imprintings _Transformos x Vampiros estavam cada vez mais comuns.

- _Signor Lopez, sai __parlare inglese__? __Credo__che la maggior parte__dei miei amici__non capiscono__ciò che diciamo e__questo può fare__a disagio. _(Sr. Lopez, o senhor saberia falar em inglês? Creio eu que a maior parte de meus amigos não entende o que dizemos e isso pode deixá-los desconfortáveis).

- Perfeitamente – Santiago respondeu em inglês e quase pude ouvir um "Aleluia, irmãos" vindo de Quil. – Aliás, _principessa, _não é necessário chamar-me de senhor. Meus amigos chamam-me de Santiago. Claro, se eu puder ter ousadia de ser chamado de seu amigo.

- Ousadia? Dificilmente. Todos são meus amigos, Santiago – eu respondi tranqüila.

Ouvi Emmett cochichar para Jasper: - Quanta formalidade. Será que vai ser sempre assim? – e o outro dar de ombros, em dúvida.

- Santiago – escutei Chel dizer, dando um passo para frente junto com Corin.

Agora sim Santiago se mostrava surpreso: - Chelsea? Corin? Mas... Como? Achei que tinham fugido com Bella naquele dia, achei que tinham ido achar os Cullen, não?

- E fugimos. _Esses _são os Cullen – Corin indicou a família Cullen.

- Hm. A Rainha Renée somente comentou que eu teria de levar a Princesa e seus amigos. Nunca imaginaria que um dia estaria de frente com os famosos Cullen – ele esboçou um sorriso – mas, digam-me, cadê a baixinha e sua presença de espírito?

Silêncio.

_Aqui!_, eu quis gritar, quis que meus olhos transmitissem essa mensagem_, Sou Bella Cullen, Sant! Sou eu, não morri!_

- Você não sabia?

- Sabia do quê?

- Bella morreu.

Se antes tudo estava quieto, agora era fúnebre. Eddie apertou com mais força o braço em minha cintura, doía um pouco, mas não reclamei. Eu podia me distrair com essa dor ao invés do que com a que se apossava de meu peito. Bella... _Eu sou Bella, por favor, escutem!_, berrei mentalmente.

Nenhuma palavra saiu de meus lábios.

- O... O quê? – a expressão de Santiago desmoronou. Seu sorriso sumiu, seus olhos sérios e contentes perderam o brilho.

- Achei que ainda estivesse com os Volturi – Chel balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, desoladamente – claro que não esperava de encontrar, mas esperava que soubesse.

- Os... Volturi? Eu sabia que eles queriam-na, mas... Matá-la? – Santiago pensou um pouco e depois riu amargo – Aro, não é?

- Sim – Corin respondeu silenciosamente. Ninguém parecia conseguir responder.

Santiago baixou a cabeça e suspirou.

- Quando vocês foram embora... Quando vocês foram embora, eu permaneci mais dois anos. Aro estava obviamente planejando algo, eu não queria ficar ali para saber o que era. Saí da guarda Volturi depois de dois anos – ele contou -, alguns meses depois, encontrei-me com três vampiros. Tomas, Katherine e Mário eram seus nomes. Iam atacar, imagino, mas Kath os fez parar. Eu estava abatido, perdido.

"Passei uma semana com eles, até finalmente me contarem a história do Sol e da Lua. Minha origem. Perguntaram se eu estava com eles e contra eles. Não foi difícil responder, não depois de ouvir a história. O Sol lutava pelo bem."

"Pensei nos três. _Vampiros _que tinham me ajudado. De acordo com Mário, espiões do Reino" – ele riu sombriamente – "De certa forma, lembrava-me Bella. Ela era boa com todos, sentia sua falta. Aceitei. No mês seguinte, o trio tinha que voltar ao Sol através de um portal mágico para falar com Rei Charlie. Eu fui junto".

"E estou servindo ao Reino desde então".

- Mas... – eu falei, tentando entender – quando parti do Sol, Kath, Tom e Mário estavam lá. Por que você está aqui se sempre os acompanha?

Eu já sentia como se ele fosse meu amigo. Não precisava de tanta formalidade.

- Não sou um espião como eles, Princesa. Sua mãe deu-me outra função – ele sorriu tristemente.

- Explicar as pessoas sobre a história dos Astros, não é? E levar para o Sol os que forem bons – adivinhei. Simplesmente deduzi.

- Sim.

Por alguns segundos, ficamos todos quietos absorvendo a história. Como eu queria que soubesse que era Bella! Mas não tinha idéia de como contar a todos... Frustrante.

Eu era uma covarde. Fato.

- O pior... – Santiago quebrou o silêncio que se instalara – o pior era que prometera que reencontraria Bella. Mesmo que ela tivesse ido atrás de família e eu tenha ficado com os _Volturi_ – ele cuspiu o nome – por mais dois anos... Eu tinha prometido reencontrá-la.

Seu rosto era desolado.

- Eu falhei – ele murmurou solitário, triste, quebrado.

- "Nunca desista de ninguém. Milagres acontecem todos os dias" – citei H. Jackson Brown Jr. A frase era perfeita. Perfeitamente dentro do contexto.

O jatinho era confortável. Grande, chique. As poltronas beges e estofadas de couro eram viradas umas para as outras. Era um conjunto de quatro x quatro com uma mesinha no centro. Havia dezesseis mesinhas com abajures e poltronas espalhadas pelo jatinho. Dois banheiros maiores que o de um avião normal. E um pequeno quarto, além da cabine do piloto.

Sentei na janela, encostando minha cabeça no ombro de Eddie. Ao lado do mesmo encontrava-se Emmett e Rose. Na minha frente Alice e Jasper, Lucy e Jake.

Suspirei. Poderia simplesmente passar a impressão de que tinha sono, estava cansada. Ou estava ansiosa para voltar e estava demorando muito. Talvez, em partes, seja tudo isso.

Mas eu tinha suspirado pelo fato que eu nunca quisera tanto que soubessem que eu era Bella.

Não só Kathleen, mas também Cullen.

**N/A**: Oiiii, povo! Como estão?

Então, bem, vim aqui explicar umas coisinhas... Primeiro, a partir de agora vai haver muito disso de _uma língua _(tradução). Abençoado seja o Google tradutor. Mas a questão é que no Sol as pessoas falam, em sua maioria, língua derivadas do latim: espanhol, português, francês e italiano. E o próprio latim é o mais falado.

Inglês também é muito usado, só que geralmente como segunda opção. Então... Já sabem.

A segunda é: SINTO MUITO PELA DEMORA A POSTAR! *implora de joelhos* Eu queria que esse capítulo ficasse perfeito, mas também não queria simplesmente fazer tudo de uma vez, então, ficou assim.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Beijos, Emm


	20. Você não entende

**Capítulo 20 – Você (não) entende**

Pov's Bella:

Estávamos todos reunidos no chão do jatinho. Sentados num círculo como se fossemos crianças brincando de roda, eu estendia um enorme mapa a minha frente.

Tinham se passado somente duas horas de vôo e eu tinha concluído que, já que íamos ao Sol, meus amigos deveriam entender _mais _sobre o Sol. O que sabiam era muito pouco.

O mapa era complexo. Cheio de linhas e cidades. Florestas se espalhavam em volta do Reino do Sol, assim como água. Quase poderia ser um mapa da Terra. Mas era maior, mais... Mágico.

- Então, como podem ver, essa aqui, é Solari – não precisei indicar a capital do Sol. O círculo que traçava a cidade brilhou magicamente e revelou-se sozinho.

- É bem grande, não é? – Emily comentou impressionada.

Assenti: - Solari é a capital do Reino do Sol, logo, a maior cidade. A principal língua falada é latim, mas praticamente toda a população fala inglês, além de alguns falando italiano, francês, espanhol e português.

- Achei que latim fosse uma língua extinta – Eleazar falou.

- E é. Na Terra – sorri – Enfim, Solari fica na região mais quente do Sol, ou seja – olhei para Emily, principalmente – para humanos é _muito _quente. Não se preocupe – tranqüilizei-a diante de seu olhar preocupado – tem mais que quinhentos graus Celsius, mas não é mortal. É somente lenda terrestre.

"Bem. Para nós sobrenaturais, obviamente, não há problema algum. Em Solari, também está localizado o principal castelo dos reis. É chamado de Castelo do Sol" – revirei os olhos por tamanha criatividade – "Ele está localizado _dentro _da cidade" – o mapa mágico brilhou, indicando – "e cobre por parte da mesma."

"Vocês podem encontrar todos os tipos de seres mágicos, desde humanos a animais, vivendo por lá. Fadas, Anjos, Transformos, Bruxas, Espíritos, Lutadores, Psíquicos e muitos outros".

Passei a mão pela cidade e pelo castelo, e ambos pararam de brilhar. Todos olhavam o mapa com admiração e fascínio. Exceto meus três amigos, que já sabiam de tudo isso.

- Além da capital, há quatro cidades principais: Solaire, Marysol, Millennium e Everhope. São os quatro grandes centros de comércio, política e socialismo. Não que no Sol haja pessoas pobres e esses problemas terrestres, mas também há cidades maiores e mais desenvolvidas, certamente.

"Millennium, com exceção de Solari, é cidade mais antiga, por isso seu nome. Antigamente, era chamada de Sunny, mas, bom, vocês podem entender por que mudou – ninguém realmente levaria a sério uma cidade antiguíssima com esse nome. A principal língua falada lá é o italiano, mas tendo, como sempre, o próprio latim e o inglês."

- Por que inglês e latim são tão importantes? – Jake perguntou curioso.

- Bom, primeiramente, porque o latim era a única língua falada, no início, antes de serem criadas subdivisões. Inglês é, não por ser somente a língua "universal" como dizem os seres humanos, mas também porque é a principal língua falada na Lua.

- E o que importa isso? Vocês nem se comunicam com a Lua! – Collin, um dos lobos novatos, exclamou.

Angela explicou: - Assim como no Sol as línguas são derivadas do latim, na Lua, as línguas são derivadas do anglo-saxônico e outras línguas bárbaras. Na antiguidade, as pessoas tinham mais fé em deuses. Havia pequenos povos bárbaros que acreditavam em deuses lunares.

- Hm. A história dos Astros é mais complexa e ligada uma com a outra do que eu imaginava – Carlisle comentou.

- Sim, é bastante complicado. Tenho séculos de vida e, mesmo assim, não a sei toda. Não com exatidão, muitos segredos são mantidos para não apavorar os cidadãos. E muito nem mesmo saem do círculo da família real.

Todos me deram uma olhadela. Dei de ombros.

- É verdade, de qualquer forma – suspirei, vendo que ainda não entendiam direito – Tudo bem, talvez eu esteja explicando errado. Lembram-se que contei a história da Criação, certo? Sobre como meus pais e outros seres mágicos surgiram no Sol e na Lua repentinamente e sem aparente motivo?

Todos acenaram.

- Eu também lhes falei que quando olho pela janela de meu quarto, posso ver a Lua e a Terra, não é? Então. Quando _meus pais_ olhavam, eles viam a Terra como um planeta incandescente sem terra e água.

Eles arregalaram os olhos e Emmett, claro, gaguejou: - Seus pais são _muito_ velhos, hein!

Lucy riu histericamente, comentando que "tia Renée" está com uma aparência muito boa para alguém tão velha.

- O mais engraçado de tudo, é que os seres humanos são, sem dúvida alguma, seres curiosos. Para quem não tinha nada na Terra quando surgiram, eles conseguiram criar muitas coisas, não? – Ben comentou e vendo os olhos estranhos logo disse: - Ah. Esqueci. É que Charlie falou que, quando ele surgiu, tudo já existia. Tecnologia, casas, carros. Até mesmo comida instantânea.

- Além das pessoas daquela época, literalmente, nascerem sabendo – Ang riu sorridente – apesar de que, quem nasceu _um _aninho depois da Criação, não nascer assim. Por isso existem os Anciãos. Eles são _realmente _muito velhos.

- Mas, não entendo. Bella, você disse que os Lunares foram os primeiros a ir para a Terra, certo? – Alice perguntou e eu acenei positivamente – Mas, então, por que eles não levaram o progresso?

- Eles levaram. Mesmo que sejam um tanto quanto _sádicos_, os Lunares têm consciência de que se os humanos descobrissem sobre o sobrenatural, seria uma catástrofe – respondi – além do mais, quando os Lunares foram à Terra, nem mesmo humanos existiam.

"Somente seres mágicos andavam pelo planeta. Com o passar dos séculos, ninguém sabe por que, o sangue mágico foi se perdendo. Claro, ainda existiam muitos completamente mágicos por aí, e muito _semi_ mágicos. Porém, houve uma óbvia diminuição – nessa época, Solares também habitam a Terra".

"Muitos cientistas estimam que a vida humana na Terra começou há setenta séculos. Não estão completamente errados. Veja bem, foi em torno disso que os humanos assumiram a consciência própria e não tinham sangue mágicos nas veias. Por isso, há humanos que digam que podem ver o futuro ou algo do tipo. Talvez não estejam completamente errado. Mas como o passar dos anos, principalmente atualmente, encontrar esse tipo de humano por aí é meio que impossível. As chances são baixas. Mas ainda podem existir os que tem uma impressão sobre o futuro próximo forte, ou algo do tipo. Como vocês" – olhei para os vampiros.

Edward me olhou surpreso: - Nós?

- Sim – falei – quando foram transformados em vampiros, adquiriram dons, não é? Não foi mera coincidência. Quando humanos vocês tinham uma característica que os marcava mais. Então, ao serem completos seres da Lua, a magia em seu sangue aflorou. Isso comprova que todo ser humano ainda é, mesmo que minimamente, mágico.

- Ok, ok – Jacob respirou dramaticamente fundo – agora que já confundiu tanto minha cabeça com essa filosofia e história toda, que tal continuarmos a falar das cidades? Embry está dormindo e quase babando em cima do mapa.

Para dar ênfase, deu uma tapa na nuca do amigo, que despertou zonzo.

- Certo, como eu estava dizendo – falei revirando os olhos – Millennium é uma cidade antiga. Lá o índice de habitantes com mais anos de vida é maior. Agora, próxima cidade: Marysol. As principais línguas são o espanhol e o português.

"Em comparação as outras, Marysol é recente. Aliás, lá está localizado o Palácio do Verão, o último lugar que eu estava antes de vir para cá. Bom, em Marysol vocês podem achar, mais do que em qualquer outro lugar, Fadas".

Lucy bateu palminhas. Antes que alguém indagasse, prossegui: - As Fadas têm contato com a natureza e lá é onde você mais vai achar isso. Fadas do Bosque, do Lago, do Calor e do Frio. São únicas subespécies.

- Eu nasci lá! – Lucy riu alegremente e todos a olhamos – Que foi? Foi isso mesmo. Eu só me mudei para a Terra quando tinha três anos.

- Pensando bem, eu nunca ouvi sobre sua vida, amor – Jacob percebeu.

- Hm. Nada demais. Nasci no século vinte, então sou jovem. Quando tinha três anos, meus pais... – ela foi interrompida por um Quil risonho.

- Seu pai também é uma Fada do Bosque? – os Lobos, Emmett e Corin explodiram em risadas.

Lucy fechou a cara.

- Não, meu pai era um humano que foi ao Sol com minha mãe. Fadas são uma espécie unicamente feminina.

- Humano? Mas isso quer dizer que...

- Sim, ele morreu – Lucy estava irritada. Realmente irritada.

Os Lobos se calaram. Eles tinham, de fato, pisado na bola dessa vez. Jake beijou o topo da cabeça da namorada, e isso pareceu a acalmar um pouco.

- De qualquer forma, mudei para a Terra. Cresci normalmente aqui. Não sabia de meus poderes até completar treze anos. Sabia fazer algumas coisas estranhas, mas nunca dei bola – ela deu de ombros – Até o dia em que Agourentos...

- O que são Agourentos? – Seth não conseguiu se controlar e corou, mas Lucy sorriu.

- São como os Espíritos, só que originários da Lua. São seres aparentemente normais, mas que, à noite – ou no caso dos Espíritos, de dia -, tomam a forma de um fantasma. Bem, como estava dizendo, até quando, uma noite, Agourentos invadiram meu quarto e me atacaram.

Ela parou para respirar.

- Minha mãe foi incrível. Lutou contra eles e teve de me contar o que era. Comecei a treinar naquele dia. Quando tinha dezenove anos, eu já tinha controle de meus poderes e parei de envelhecer. Alguns meses depois, meus pais e eu demos de cara com três Caçadores da Lua, um Vampiro e dois Anjos Caídos – Lucy pausou novamente. Não para respirar, mas para tomar coragem – meus morreram naquele dia.

- Ah, Lucy – Jake disse, abraçando – sinto muito.

Mas minha amiga sorriu fracamente: - Eu não. Claro que sinto falta deles, mas, foi nesse dia que encontrei Ang e Ben. Eu estava na beira de um precipício em Oregon quando eles me acharam chorando e gritando impropérios para a Lua.

Ang riu, lembrando-se.

- Achei que tinha pensado que eu era louca, mas estava tão fula da vida que nem liguei. Contaram-me o que eram e, desde então, estou com eles. Meu destino me levou aos meus amigos, então, não fico tão triste assim.

Percebi, quietamente, que ela não tinha comentado ter morado em Forks e ter conhecido Bella, quando criança. Não comentaria isso, não na frente deles. Suspirei. Se ela percebesse... E se tivesse semelhanças entre mim e minha vida passada? Poderia ser óbvias a ponto de minha melhor amiga perceber?

Suspirei mentalmente e continuei a falar das cidades. Uma delas brilhou no nordeste do mapa.

- Everhope é também antiga. Foi fundada em homenagem e para comemoração do aniversário da Princesa Ever. Seu nome é esse porque, em inglês, significa "Eterna esperança", e, como quando minha irmã nasceu, trouxe esperança ao fim da guerra, bem, vocês podem entender. De qualquer maneira, essa é única cidade em que o inglês é o mais falado e latim é algo secundário.

- Qual a principal espécie? – Eleazar perguntou.

- Não há – Ben respondeu por mim – nem todas as cidades têm uma espécie em abundancia. São coisas bem divididas.

- Exato. E, por fim, mas não menos importante: Solaire. Seu nome, derivado do francês – que também é a principal língua da cidade -, significa solar, pois é onde a noite é mais iluminada. Lá é o local onde a primavera sempre está presente, então, lá está localizada, obviamente, o Palácio da Primavera.

"E lá é a cidade mais próxima de Solari e onde nós vamos pousar".

- Achei que pararíamos diretamente no Castelo – Lucy comentou, coçando o queixo – pelo menos dessa vez.

- Como assim "dessa vez" – Tanya fez aspas no ar.

- É que um portal mágico não é exatamente controlável. Você pode dar um destino: Sol, Lua ou Terra. Mas não pode precisar o lugar. No meio de uma floresta? No meio da guarda do planeta? Por isso Lunares não simplesmente invadem o Sol, e vice-versa. Não tem como prever onde você vai cair.

- E como você sabe que vamos cair em Solaire? – Kate indagou.

- Bem – respondi rapidamente – a magia de minha mãe é poderosa. Ela criou o portal e não o controlou onde cairia, mas soube que era em Solaire. É como uma roleta onde você espera para ver onde o ponteiro aponta.

Simplesmente dei de ombros, começando a dobrar cuidadosamente o mapa de meu Reino.

- Não há mais cidades? – Jasper perguntou completamente surpreso.

- Há – Ang respondeu já que eu estava ocupada -, mas menores. E, como a história do Sol é muito longa e complicada, imagino que devamos facilitar, pelo menos por enquanto.

Olhei o relógio no meu pulso. Três horas da tarde. Ainda tínhamos muitas horas de vôo, sem contar com a parada no aeroporto internacional de Nova York para reabastecimento.

Muitas horas até chegar em casa.

Poucas horas para ficar com Edward.

_Bom, _pensei falsamente animada enquanto olhava para meus amigos, _pelo menos Edward entende mais sobre seu Reino. Quem sabe não compreenda?_

**- LP – **

Pisquei os olhos algumas vezes. Sentia preguiça de acordar, mas meu corpo começava a rejeitar o sono. Eu sabia o que isso significava: estava amanhecendo. Quando o sol começa a nascer, fico no que odeio chamar de "estado Solar". Quando o sol se põe, fico no "estado Lunar".

Eu tenho que parar de ser tão bizarra.

Minha cabeça estava encostada em algo gelado e duro, porém extremamente confortável. Edward. Sorri inconscientemente, até eu me lembrar do que teria de fazer – aí o sorriso sumiu.

Ele beijou os meus cabelos: - Dormiu bem?

- Como um bebê – eu ri levemente, tentando não parecer falsa.

Esfreguei um dos olhos e olhei em volta. Carlisle, Esme, Carmen, Eleazar, Chelsea e Corin estavam em uma mesa. Todos conversavam tranquilamente e com felicidade. Peguei uma parte da conversa, algo sobre autocontrole e Sol.

Paul, Tanya, Irina, Kate, Quil, Jared, Embry e Brady estavam em outra mesinha. O abajur ligado numa intensidade baixa, concentrados em cartas de baralho e seu jogo. Vi a mão de Tanya escorregando e colocando, por baixo da mesa, uma carta no baralho do namorado. _Trapaceiros_, sorri.

Emily, Sam, Seth, Collin, Angela e Ben pareciam ter uma conversa animada em uma mesa. Vi Seth rir alto e jogar a cabeça para trás, gargalhando de alguma piada de Ben. Meus lábios formaram um semi-sorriso com a cena.

Emmett, Rosalie, Alice e Jasper estavam em outra mesa. Não entendi exatamente, mas parecia que faziam um torneio de xadrez. Ouvi com minha audição mais aguçada que a de um humano, Emm praguejando sobre Allie estar trapaceando. Era um bando de trapaceiros nesse avião.

Pude ouvir a voz de Leah um pouco distante... Na cabine do piloto, conversando com Santiago. Hm.

Mas isso não importava agora.

Somente Eddie e eu. E essa mesa com sofás confortáveis. E uma longa conversa.

Eu afastei-me do peito de Edward, onde estava deitada, e levantei. Dei a volta na mesinha onde o abajur ligado parecia deprimente. Sentei no sofá de couro claro do outro lado, na sua frente. Séria, mas sentindo que seria capaz de chorar.

E acho que minhas emoções gritavam tanto, que Jazz me olhou fixamente. Ele não fez nada para manipulá-las. Eu também não queria, ou perderia a coragem.

- Edward, eu preciso te dizer que... – parei. O que eu precisava dizer? Que no Sol não poderíamos ficar juntos em público, e até mesmo em particular? Que eu seria outra Bella, mais formal? Que eu o amava, mas não podia ficar com ele?

Uma _longa _conversa.

- Edward – respirei fundo. Ele me olhou, preocupado. – Eu... Eu...

_Fala, Bella, fala!_

- Eu não posso ficar com você.

Silêncio. O mundo pareceu desacelerar. As conversas pararam tão rápido que era como se prestassem atenção em mim desde o início. Senti meu coração partindo em caquinhos de cristal frágil. Por que não me lançavam em um caldeirão com ácido? Provavelmente doeria menos.

- O qu... – ele se interrompeu, aturdido – Por quê?

Os olhos de todos sobre nós. Eu me sentia quebrada, culpada, magoada, triste, irritada. Eu estava tudo; menos feliz.

- Não é que eu não te ame, Edward – baixei os olhos para as mãos em meu colo, até me lembrar que eu deveria falar tudo olhando para a pessoa com quem conversava – muito pelo contrário, eu te amo _tanto_... Tanto que dói.

- Mas, Bella, eu...

- Eu não posso ficar com você por ser quem _eu sou_ – o interrompi, ignorando o que iria dizer. Não queria ouvir lamentos, faria eu me sentir pior do que já estava.

- E _quem _você é? – sua voz soou dura. Não irritada, somente, magoada.

_Ever Solace, Isabella Cullen, Bella Kathleen... Dim, dim, dim, escolha sua carta!_

- Sou a Princesa Bella Kathleen do Reino do Sol. Sinto muito – senti necessidade de completar. Era minha culpa. Completamente minha.

- Não sinta – Edward murmurou cabisbaixo. – Bem, então, vou lhe deixar sozinha, Princesa.

Apertei minhas pequenas mãos em punhos.

- Não me chame assim! – ser chamada _assim _por _Edward _não era estranho. Era doloroso, surreal, irritante – Não me trate como se não se importasse! Já falei, Edward... Sei, sei que dói. _Muito. _Mas não há que eu possa fazer. Eu não dito as leis.

- Leis? _Leis?_ Você está me deixando, mesmo _dizendo _que me ama, por causa de _leis_?

Funguei, tentando impedir as lágrimas de saírem. Não era o melhor momento para chorar.

- Se... Se você entendesse ou soubesse. Não sabe como eu gostaria de ser uma humana tola na Terra, desfrutando de momentos com você como uma namorada _normal_! Mas eu não sou isso. Sou a Princesa do Sol. Eu não quis. Eu nasci _assim_.

- Eu entendo, Princesa. Entendo que, sendo o monstro que sou, não valho a pena. Não precisa fingir que ainda me ama. Simplesmente diga da próxima vez – ele virou as costas, caminhando em direção a mini cozinha que o jatinho tinha.

Eu levantei-me rapidamente. Estiquei a mão para tocar seu ombro e forçá-lo a olhar para mim, a recobrar a razão. Mas meus dedos pararam no ar, fracos.

Pensei em mim mesma. Correndo atrás de um cara. _O amor da sua existência!_, uma voz gritou acusadora na minha cabeça. Mesmo assim era um cara. O problema era que Edward era _o _cara. Ou pelo menos, achava que era. Se ele fosse, ele entenderia.

Daniel não tinha entendido Ever? Dan e Eve não podiam ficar juntos, mas ficaram. Então o quê? _Eu _deveria me esforçar mais, a culpa era especificamente minha? Mas Dan compreenderia... E Edward era Daniel.

Mas eu não era Ever. Não agora. Assim como Edward era Edward, neste momento. Nesta _vida_.

Meus braços caíram flacidamente do lado de meu corpo. Eu não tinha vontade de levantá-los. Respirei fundo e recitei as palavras – as palavras que o perseguiriam – de minha memória:

- Espero que goste disso, Edward – levantei meu rosto e olhei-o desafiadoramente – Meu coração está partido, acho que era isso que você queria, não é? Pois ouça: eu não dou a mínima se você se explodir agora. Vá fazer algo mais interessante do que pisar nos sentimentos dos outros.

Era uma mentira. Uma mentira tão grande que eu sentia vontade de me jogar desse avião, e torceria que a queda me matasse.

Ele não virou. Seus ombros tremeram como se tentasse conter algo – a raiva? O choro seco? Edward era indecifrável, sempre foi. Agora, mais ainda. Entretanto, ele somente continuou caminhando e fechou a porta da pequena cozinha.

Fiquei em silêncio por alguns minutos. Os Lobos me olhavam como se estivessem prontos para bater em Edward. Meus padrinhos, Lucy e Jake pareciam os mais sensatos a vir me consolar. Os Denali, desconfortáveis com a situação. E os Cullen... Por alguns segundos, senti-me mais culpada ainda.

Quando eu tinha dito _aquelas _palavras, as mesmas que Isabella usara antes de partir da casa dos Cullen após brigar com Edward – e ser morta pelos Volturi logo depois -, eu tinha a intenção de _machucar Edward_. Eu queria fazer com que ele visse a razão: eu o amava, só não podia permanecer com ele. Não daquele jeito.

Queria fazê-lo entender o que suas palavras proporcionavam a mim. Dor.

Porém, tinha esquecido completamente dos outros Cullen. Eles obviamente se lembravam das palavras também, estavam em estado de choque.

Abaixei a cabeça e deixei meu cabelo cobrir meu rosto como um capuz espesso e impenetrável. Caminhei em direção ao pequeno e único quarto que havia ali. Eu não achei que ia usá-lo, mas agora ele parecia útil.

Quando entrei, era uma Bella quebrada.

Quando saísse, seria a _Princesa _Bella.

Estava indo para casa. Bom. Quase.

Antes, éramos somente eu e Edward. E uma longa conversa.

De repente, era somente eu e uma grande mentira.


End file.
